Ninja Storm: The White Ninja
by Zania330
Summary: Dawn Evenson has protected an ancient power for the last 500 years. When she comes to Blue Bay Harbor and joins the Power Rangers, the rangers must protect Dawn and earn her trust if they ever want to become friends with her. Starts at Return of Thunder Part I, follows the rest of the season. The beginning is kinda lame, but the story eventually gets better along the way.
1. Return of Thunder Part I Meet Dawn

**Hey! So, I'm back, and this time I'm writing stories for Power Rangers. I know some of my other ones didn't work out and I ended up abandoning them, so I'm trying this again and hopefully, this story works out. I know the title is kinda lame, but I hope you all like it.**

**Anyway, I'm trying one of those stories where you create an OC and add it into the plot of a Power Rangers' season (in this case Ninja Storm). The OC I created is based on a character I saw in Super Sentai: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, which is the Japanese show that Power Rangers was based off of. The character's name is Lady Gozen, you can find her character profile on the Power Rangers/Super Sentai wiki page. This is the character form I made based off of Lady Gozen:**

**Name: **Aurora Evenson (goes by Dawn)

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Fair skin, long blonde slightly wavy hair, gray eyes (think of Ana Mulvoy Ten from _House of Anubis_)

**History:** For her whole life, Dawn has been travelling the world. Dawn has always been a nice girl, but she never lets anyone get too close to her for certain reasons that she can't explain. When Dawn meets the Ninja Rangers and eventually agrees to join with them, can they get her to break her walls and become friends with them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

17 year old Dawn Evenson walked into Storm Chargers and began looking around the place until she ended up bumping into two guys. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright. I'm Hunter, by the way." Hunter introduced himself as he shook Dawn's hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Dawn." Dawn smiled a bit.

"Hey, nice accent. English, right?" Hunter asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yep. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I've actually travel the world a bit. I've been to Scotland, France, Japan, Brazil, almost everywhere."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Hunter commented. "So, if you've been all over the world, why did you decide to come here to Blue Bay? More importantly, aren't you a little young to travel around the world? I mean, you look maybe 16 or so."

"First off, I'm 17, and I sorta graduated early. As for the reason I came here, I just wanted to take a break and go to a small, peaceful town. I guess it's not as peaceful as I thought though." Dawn shrugged a bit. "I've seen the news reports about the alien attacks and Power Rangers. It's actually sort of cool."

A short Asian-looking guy walked over to Hunter. "Hey bro, come on, let's go." He said.

"Right." Hunter nodded before turning to Dawn. "Dawn, this is my brother, Blake. Blake, this is Dawn. I just met her."

"Nice to meet you." Dawn told Blake as they both shook hands.

"Right back at ya. English accent, right?" Blake asked as Dawn nodded. "Cool."

"So, you two are brothers?" Dawn asked the Bradley Brothers. "You don't exactly look alike."

"We're adopted." Hunter explained.

"Oh, right." Dawn nodded and looked down a little.

Blake ended up breaking the silence. "Anyway, uh, we should go, Hunter."

"Alright. It was cool meeting you, Dawn." Hunter grinned a bit.

"Back at you." Dawn smiled.

As both of them were about to leave, they ran into a guy with curly brown hair that was wearing a yellow shirt. Hunter and Blake ignored the guy and left, leaving him confused.

Dawn sighed a little and looked down at her watch. "Alright, focus, Dawn. You can't afford to make friends here." She said to herself before running out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wind Rangers streaked to the city and took out their swords.

"I don't see anything." The red ranger, Shane, said as he looked around.

"I hate to bring it up, but that's always how it starts." Tori, the blue ranger, pointed out.

Suddenly, smoke appeared everywhere, clouding the rangers' vision. "Brutal smog alert! Where's this dude?" The yellow ranger, Dustin, wondered.

Out of nowhere, all three rangers got hit and knocked to the ground. "I rest my case." Tori muttered.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous power rangers. You know, you look taller on tv." An alien, Toxipod, said as he appeared.

"Anyone ever tell you that your look uglier in person?" Dustin said as he stood up.

"What is this? Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori asked as she got up too.

"Not a problem!" Shane said before all three rangers got in a fighting stance.

Out of nowhere, a blast of lightning came down and hit the rangers as they fell to the ground. "Remember us?" The Wind Rangers looked up to see the Thunder Rangers, Blake and Hunter.

"You guys?" Dustin asked, seeming confused.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah." Shane agreed with Tori.

Hunter and Blake nodded at each other before jumping down and attacking the Wind Rangers, who ended up getting beaten badly.

Suddenly something white streaked over and began attacking the Thunder Rangers before landing on the ground and standing up. The figure wore a female ninja student uniform that was black with white streaks and a matching ninja mask. The symbol on the uniform had a silver star symbol with a gold circle in the middle and the girl's weapon was a silver dagger with a white and black handle. The ninja also had a medieval-styled silver metal wrist guard on her left wrist with what looked like a power disk on top and the symbol on the disck matched the one on her uniform.

"Whoa, who's she?" Tori wondered.

"I don't know, but whoever she is, she just saved our butts." Dustin stated.

"You're welcome, I guess. For now, you can call me Aurora." The female ninja, Aurora, told the Wind Rangers.

"Whoever you are, this doesn't involve you! If you know what good for you, you'll leave now." Blake warned Aurora.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Hunter said as he crossed his arms.

"Look, I don't need some punk ninja ranger telling me what I can and can't do, so I suggest you shut your face. Better yet, I'll do it for you." Aurora decided as slashed her dagger in the air and a glowing wave of white energy hit Hunter and Blake as both of them fell down.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Dustin grinned underneath his helmet.

"Either way, it's nice to have another ally." Tori stated.

"You are on our side, right?" Shane asked Aurora.

"Definitely." Aurora nodded.

"Alright, that's enough." Hunter growled as he stood up and took out his blaster. "Crimson Blaster!" He cried as he fired multiple blasts in Aurora and the Wind Rangers' direction.

Luckily, all of them jumped out of the way and landed on top of a building before running inside as Toxipod changed into a gas and followed them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Dustin asked as all of them ran.

"Away from that stinky smell." Shane decided.

"Works for me." Tori nodded.

"Same here." Aurora agreed.

All of them stopped when they ran into a gate and the smoke got to them before falling over the gate and onto the ground. "This gas is a total blast!" Toxipod exclaimed.

"Okay, this guy is stinking up my day." Aurora stated.

"I think he needs to be smog checked." Tori stated.

"Got that right." Dustin agreed as all of them stood up.

"Alright, how about we put the wind in Wind Rangers?" Shane suggested.

"Right!" Tori and Dustin nodded.

"While you guys do that. I'm just gonna stand back there." Aurora decided as she walked to the side.

"Right, like I'm afraid of a little wind." Toxipod scoffed a bit.

"Then come on down!" Shane mocked as he rolled his head.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori teased and made a raspberry noise.

"Don't be a shellfish!" Dustin called as he banged some metal lids.

"Oh, it is so on." Toxipod said as he jumped down. "Mega Morning breath." He said as he released some smoke.

"Eew, try a mint." Aurora commented from the side of room. "I can smell it from all the way here."

"Let's put him in the spin cycle." Shane said as the Wind Rangers linked arms and started spinning around like a mini tornado which cleared some of the smoke.

"Ninja Sword, power up!" Shane cried afterwards as he grabbed his ninja sword, hit Toxipod and knocked him outside to the ground.

"Storm Striker!" The Wind Rangers exclaimed as they got out the Storm Striker.

"Fire!" Shane yelled as he pulled the trigger and fired a ball of red energy at Toxipod who exploded.

Aurora then ran over to the Wind Rangers once they disconnected the Storm Striker. "That's for the help back there, dude." Dustin thanked Aurora. "Uh, I can call you that, right?"

"It's fine with me." Aurora told Dustin. "Look, this was sort of a one-time deal, so don't expect my help that often. I should get going. It was great getting to work with you though."

"Thanks. See ya soon, hopefully." Shane told Aurora who nodded and streaked away.

Suddenly, a giant scroll appeared in the air and Toxipod became larger. "Oh, a giant alien. What a surprise." Tori said, sarcastically.

"Cam, your thoughts?" Shane asked Cam through his morpher.

"_I'm thinking megazord."_ Cam said, from Ninja Ops, and he sent the zords.

"Me too. Let's go!" Shane exclaimed as he and his teammates jumped into their zords.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin joined their zords to form the Storm Megazord.

"You're about to get shell shocked!" Toxipod yelled as he hid in his shell and attacked the rangers before laughing.

"Lightning Megazord, power up." Shane called as the lightning mode activated on the Storm Megazord, which slimmed down. "Ramp Attack." He said as a ramp appeared and a ring formed around the megazord. The megazord spun down and hit the shell which knocked Toxipod to the ground. "Lighting Mode, power down."

Blake and Hunter's zords jumped out from the mountains and drove over. "Now it's our turn." Blake laughed.

"And your new friend isn't here to stop us." Hunter added.

"Oh great, the bugs are back." Shane groaned a bit.

Hunter and Blake stopped their zords for a moment. "Wait, why are we fighting?" Hunter wondered. "Where are we?"

"I feel it too." Blake agreed.

Suddenly, a beam came down from above and hit the Thunder Zords, making the two rangers rethink everything. "What was I thinking? Let's crush them!" Hunter shouted.

"Right with you all the way!" Blake nodded.

Meanwhile, the Wind Rangers loaded their power disks into the slot. "Power Sphere, Serpent Sword!" Shane cried as a red power sphere came out from the megazord's chest and transformed into the Serpent Sword. The Storm Megazord duplicated before slashing the sword against Toxipod before becoming one megazord again as Toxipod hit the ground and exploded.

"Now it's our turn. No mercy!" Blake exclaimed.

"Thunder Megazord, going online!" Hunter announced as he and Blake pulled the screens in front of their faces and combined their zords.

The Thunder Rangers summoned the Spin Blade as both megazords slashed each other and blocked each others' hits. Choobo appeared on the ground and looked at the two megazords fighting each other. "I hope you like the beach, cause that's where you're heading." Choobo said as Toxipod's shell raised from the ground and exploded.

The shell pieces glowed orange and hit both megazords as the rangers disappeared inside.

Aurora was on the ground nearby, watching the fight, and the glow ended up reaching her. "Well, this can't be good." She muttered as she faded away like the rangers and disappeared into the air.


	2. Return of Thunder Part II

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I know the first chapter wasn't the most informative about Dawn and her past, but all questions will be answered in the chapter after this.**

**Thanks to** _Dunk234**, **NightmareOnElmStreetFan**, **sardellihalas**, **_**and** _trinaa95_ **for adding this story to their faves.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. If I did, I would've made Blake and Tori officially get together**

* * *

Tori and Dustin woke up next to each other, un-morphed and in their normal clothes.

"Oh man, I feel like I just got ran over by a full gate of 250's." Dustin groaned as he got up along with Tori.

"Me too." Tori agreed. "Whatever that means. Hey, where's Shane?"

"Right here!" Shane called as he came over. "I hiked up a hill to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah, there's no other land with people as far as I can see." Shane said as Dustin checked his morpher. "Don't bother. I already tried."

"Last thing I remember, we were battling zords with Hunter and Blake." Dustin remembered.

"Don't remind me."

"There has to be an explanation." Tori believed.

"We've only known those guys for like a month, and how much of that time have they not tried to take us out?" Shane pointed out.

"You didn't see Blake yesterday!" Tori insisted. "Something must've happened when he and Hunter went on Lothor's ship."

"When you're ready to get real, come talk to me. I gotta find a way outta here." Shane decided before walking off.

"We can always trade him for a new ranger. Maybe a green one." Dustin suggested.

Tori and Dustin eventually caught Shane. "Alright, I admit this is brutal, but we have to allow the possibility that there's some logical reason for all of this." Tori started.

"Hold on, what's that?" Shane pointed over a something lying on the beach.

The three rangers ran over and found out that it was a body. Shane flipped over the body to reveal a fair-skinned unconscious blonde girl wearing a ninja uniform. "Hey, I think this is that ninja girl that helped us out earlier." Tori realized as she picked up a black ninja mask nearby and looked at the girl.

"Yeah, but how did she end up here?" Dustin wondered.

"Maybe she was nearby when Toxipod's shell exploded." Shane assumed. "That's the last thing I remember at least."

Aurora stirred a little as she opened her gray eyes and moaned a little. "Ah, my head..." She groaned as she held her head and sat up.

"Dude, you're British?" Dustin asked Aurora, who noticed just noticed the three rangers.

"Um, yeah...hey, that's mine!" Aurora snapped a little at Tori as she stood up and snatched her mask back.

"Look, we're just trying to help...it's Aurora, right?" Shane asked.

"Actually, it's Dawn." Dawn corrected. "Aurora is just an older version of the name Dawn. So, you know my name. Can you guys tell me yours?"

"Sure. My name is Tori."

"The name's Dustin."

"I'm Shane."

"And I'm guessing that your three are the Wind Rangers?" Dawn asked and the three teens nodded. "Alright then."

An awkward silence was created until Dustin decided to break it. "So, what do we do now?" He asked everyone.

"Well if I remember correctly, the orange glow that made all of us end up here reached the Thunder Megazord, so the Thunder Rangers should be here too." Dawn remembered as she twisted her hair and put her mask back on. "Trust me, I have no intention on anyone else finding out who I am." She said, faking her accent again.

"In the meantime, let's walk around the place and see if there's a way off." Shane suggested as the four ninjas began walking across the shore.

Suddenly, the group heard Thunder rumble and saw something move in a forest nearby. "You guys saw that, right?" Dustin asked.

"I did." Tori nodded.

"Same here." Dawn agreed.

"Good." Dustin said as something moved again.

"Over there!" Dawn pointed as they ran into the forest.

* * *

After a couple of jumps and flips, the Wind Rangers began running through the forest and followed the blur they saw. "Come on!" Shane called as they all ran. "Hold on, it came this way. I saw it." He said as they stopped and looked forward to see Blake and Hunter standing there in their ninja uniforms.

"Good eye, Shane." Blake commented.

"You guys?" Dawn mumbled, thinking back to when she met both of them earlier at Storm Chargers and how they both seemed perfectly normal and nice. "I can't believe it."

"You ever wonder what would happen if two Thunder Ninjas got in a fight with three Wind Ninjas and...whatever kind of ninja you are." Hunter said as Dawn glared at him a bit.

"No one would win." Tori stated. "The only way to win is to work together."

"Which I thought we were doing." Dustin added.

"Guess you were wrong." Blake said as he crossed his arms

"Tell you what, we'll give you a head start if you wanna run." Hunter offered with a smirk.

Shane rolled his eyes and looked over at Tori. "Sorry Tor. Whatever's up with these guys, we're not gonna fix it by letting them stomp on us."

"I have no intention on letting them stomp us." Tori said with a slight glare towards the Thunder Rangers.

After a moment of silence, Shane, Tori, and Dustin removed their clothes to reveal their ninja uniforms before getting into fighting stances like Blake and Hunter, and Dawn did the same.

"We don't wanna fight you." Dustin told Blake and Hunter.

"But I think it's pretty clear we don't have a choice." Dawn stated.

"Enough talk." Hunter said before the rangers charged at each other.

* * *

After the first fight, the ninjas streaked over to the beach and regrouped. "We having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"No, but there's always this." Hunter started.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter and Blake cried before morphing. "Power of Thunder!"

"Well we knew that was coming." Dustin mumbled.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." Tori and Dustin nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

Dawn looked at both ranger teams. "Okay, this is just totally unfair. But that's still not gonna stop me from whooping your asses!" She told the Thunder Rangers.

"Oh, it's on now!" Blake growled a bit. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

Both ranger teams streaked over and resumed their original fights. Shane and Dawn fought Hunter, while Tori and Dustin fought Blake.

Shane and Dawn jumped on top of a cliff and Shane took out his Hawk Blaster while Dawn grabbed her dagger.

"Hawk Blaster, Fire!"

"Silver Blade, Light Slash!"

Shane and Dawn fired their attacks in Hunter's direction as Hunter took out his Crimson Blaster. "My blaster's bigger!" Hunter said as he fired it at the two of them which caused Shane and Dawn to fall off the cliff and land on the ground.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Shane asked as he stood and helped Dawn up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawn nodded as Tori and Dustin ran over and Dawn looked over at the Thunder Rangers. "Okay, you obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with right now, I understand that. But have you ever considered group therapy?" She asked them, getting annoyed as Hunter looked down a little.

"This is getting really old." Tori stated as all of them got up.

"Tell me about it." Shane agreed.

"Hey, I love dirt as much as I next guy." Dustin growled as he clenched his fists.

"It sure doesn't show on your riding, Dustin." Blake said as he stepped forward.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled before charging at Blake who fought back.

Hunter just froze for a minute and looked at the ground. "Why are we fighting?" He mumbled.

Blake used his Navy Antler to grab Dustin's waist and pinned him to the ground. "You want some more?!"

"Hey wait, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter asked as he began to remember. "Blake, this is wrong."

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Ninja Beams!" Shane and Tori called as they shot ninja beams at the Thunder Rangers.

The Wind Rangers then got out their secondary weapons and combined them. "Storm Striker!"

"Fire!" Shane cried as he pulled the trigger and shot Blake and Hunter who rolled onto the ground and got up, but they were crouched over and somewhat injured.

Dawn grabbed her blade while the Wind Rangers got out their Ninja Swords before all four of them flipped and slashed Blake and Hunter as they fell to the ground.

"Now just stay down!" Tori told them both of them.

"Can we all get out of here now?" Dustin asked, changing the subject.

"Good idea." Shane nodded. "I'm so over this."

"Before we do that, we should at least check if they're okay." Dawn suggested.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin started inching over towards Blake and Hunter holding out their swords, and Dawn did the same thing with her blade. Blake and Hunter slowly got up and the visors were opened. "Ow, my head." Blake grumbled.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked as the Wind Rangers opened the visors too. "Are you alright?" He asked Blake.

"Yeah." Blake nodded before they saw the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked the rangers.

"They seem themselves." Tori observed.

"So they're naturally confused all the time?" Dawn asked as Dustin snickered a bit, earning a nudge from Tori.

"Who's the girl in the ninja uniform?" Blake asked, noticing Dawn.

Dawn shrugged a little. "I guess it won't matter if two more people know who I am." She said before removing her mask as her long blonde hair fell down.

"Wait a minute, Dawn?" Hunter recognized the girl. "You're a ninja?"

"Surprise!" Dawn smiled a bit.

"You know her?" Tori asked Hunter.

"I do too. Hunter and I met her at Storm Chargers." Blake stated before looking at Dawn. "I thought you were English. You had an America accent earlier when you had on the mask."

"Is it hard to believe I fake an accent?" Dawn said with her normal English accent.

"Did you by any chance already know we were rangers?" Hunter asked.

"Not until I saw you and Blake unmorphed in the forest." Dawn answered.

"Dude, I'm still confused here." Dustin interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later." Dawn told the rangers before looking up. "Something tells me I don't have the time right now."

The rangers looked up and saw Choobo then appear on a cliff. "Hey, you down there in the bodysuits!" He called.

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter said with a slight glare as he and the other rangers closed their visors again while Dawn put her mask on.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! I've worked too hard to mess things up now!" Choobo insisted. "Super Toxipod!"

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind the rangers as a monster with a giant spiky shell on its back appeared through the smoke. "You can't keep a good snail down! Did you miss me?" Toxipod laughed as he blew fire and knocked the Wind Rangers and Dawn to the ground.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane complained a bit.

"But he smells even worse!" Tori added as she wrinkled her nose a bit under her helmet.

"At least your helmet weakens the smell a bit!" Dawn pointed out as she held her nose.

"Aw, now what does he want?" Dustin asked, sounding annoyed.

"Want? I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause and atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature to 100 degrees below 0. I want payback!" Toxipod exclaimed as he shot lasers at the rangers before some kelzaks appeared and attacked them too.

"How did they get here?" Dawn muttered as she grabbed her blade while the Wind Rangers grabbed their ninja swords and began fighting the kelzaks, but the four of them were overwhelmed by the amounted.

"Blake, we gotta help them." Hunter told his brother.

"I'm all over it, bro." Blake nodded. "Let's do this!"

"Not so fast!" Choobo cut in as he jumped onto the ground. "Listen to me, Crimson Ranger, your brother has betrayed you."

"That's crazy." Hunter said, unconvinced.

Suddenly, a beam shot down from the sky. Hunter pushed Blake away as the beam hit him, who groaned a little and glowed a light pink color.

"Are you okay, dude?" Blake asked Hunter as he walked over to his brother.

"I don't know, I think so. I kinda feel weird." Hunter said as his visor glowed.

"Here's the real deal, you can't trust your brother anymore." Choobo started. "That pretty blue ranger has convinced him to join up with them."

"What are you going on about? I'd never turn on my brother." Blake stated. "You're the one with the evil plan!"

"Tell him the truth. He deserves to know that you've betrayed him and your poor lost parents." Choobo lied.

Blake turned to Hunter. "Hunter, don't listen to him. It's all a bunch of lies. He's trying to destroy us." Blake tried to tell Hunter whose visor glowed again.

"My own brother..." Hunter growled as he clenched his fists and slashed Blake with his Thunder Staff as he fell to the ground.

"What's the matter with you? Have you lost your ninja mind?" Blake asked Hunter.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger. You traitor!" Hunter yelled as he swung at Blake again.

Dawn appeared in between the two brothers and blocked Hunter's hit with her blade. "How about you step away from him and pick on someone your own size?" She suggested.

"This doesn't concern you, Dawn!" Hunter snapped at the English girl. "This is between me and Blake."

"It concerned me the moment I attacked both of you back in Blue Bay Harbor earlier." Dawn stated. "Blake is your brother. Give me one good reason why he would even want to betray you?"

Hunter ignored Dawn as he slashed his staff at her and attacked Blake too.

Meanwhile, the Wind Rangers were still fighting the kelzaks and Toxipod. "Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" Dustin asked as Toxipod threw him to the ground.

Suddenly, steam came out from the rocks. "What's that?" Tori asked.

"Toxic smoke." Toxipod explained. "The island is sinking fast. Soon the Earth will be one big snow cone, and you can't do a thing about it!"

"Wanna bet?" Shane said as they began fighting the kelzaks again.

The Wind Rangers disappeared and Shane reappeared before kicking one of them into the toxic smoke which made green slime come from their head. The kelzak then began attacking all the other kelzaks too.

"I get it. He's fighting because of the steam." Tori realized.

"Hmm, weird." Dustin commented.

"What's taking so long? Finish off those rangers so we can take control of the planet!" Choobo instructed Toxipod.

"Yes, General." Toxipod nodded before charging at the rangers.

Hunter was still attacking Dawn and Blake, who were currently on the ground. Hunter got on top of Blake and pointed his Thunder Staff at him. "Now you'll pay! You brought this on yourself, Blake."

"Hunter, stop this! You're not thinking straight!" Dawn told Hunter as she watched.

"She's right. You got zapped with that beam, remember?" Blake added.

"But, I..." Hunter trailed off and hesitated.

"Hunter, please. Look into your heart, you know the truth." Dawn pleaded slightly. "Blake's your brother. You don't want to hurt him."

Suddenly, toxic smoke came out from the rocks and hit Hunter in the face as he yelled in pain. Dawn was able to get Blake out of the smoke in time, but Hunter was still stuck.

"Get out of there!" Blake cried.

"What's happening to me?!" Hunter yelled as green slime appeared on his helmet.

"Oh no, the smoke got to him!" Dustin stated.

"And right in the face." Tori added.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Shane commented.

When the smoke disappeared, Hunter fell to his knees and glared at Blake under his helmet. "This is the end, Blake!" Hunter screamed as he charged.

Tori and Dustin ran over to help out so both of them, including Dawn, held Hunter back.

"Don't hurt him." Blake told the others.

"We're not trying to!" Tori exclaimed and Hunter broke free of their grip before slashing Tori, Dustin, and Dawn with his Thunder Staff.

Blake ran over and grabbed Hunter's back. "Come on, Hunter, you're stronger than this."

Hunter threw Blake off before slashing him multiple times. "Traitor!"

"Think about what we've been through. This isn't you." Blake told Hunter who charged at him again and pinned him to the ground. "Hunter, you have to stop." Blake tried again.

"Get off him!" Dawn exclaimed as she pushed Hunter off of Blake and the other rangers ran over.

"This has gone far enough. Ninja smoke screen!" Shane called as smoke appeared and all of them were gone when the smoke cleared out.

* * *

After the battle, the Wind Rangers un-morphed and carried an unconscious Blake to a cave as Dawn removed her mask.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Shane asked.

Dawn kneeled beside Blake and touched his chest as her eyes briefly glowed white. "Since he was in his ranger form, the damage isn't as bad as it would've been if he was in civilian form. He should be fine." She stated as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Whoa, what was that?" Dustin asked.

"Did I mention I also get visions?" Dawn said and bit her lip. "Oops."

Tori kneeled down on Blake's other side. "Blake? Wake up. Please, wake up. Wait, what's happening to him?" She asked when blue electricity surrounded Blake.

"Relax, he's only un-morphing." Dawn said as Blake's ranger suit disappeared.

Tori kneeled back down and tried to wake up Blake, who jumped a little bit. "It's alright. You're alright." Tori told Blake with a small smile as Blake took a deep breath.

Sometime later, all of them were near standing near as Blake looked over at the ocean before turning to the others. "Hunter's the only family I have. He's always been there for me. Now, he needs my help. For the first time in our lives, he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can to help." Dawn promised.

Blake looked over at Shane. "Shane, that wasn't us back there."

Shane nodded. "I know. I should've known. We're there for you."


	3. Return of Thunder Part III

**Hey there!**

**So, I've noticed this story isn't going that good. I'm gonna upload a few more chapters of this story, but if I don't get that many reviews, I might consider deleting it. ****Anyway, in this chapter, we'll get an explanation of Dawn's background. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

The rangers, along with Dawn, were still stuck on the island and walking across the shore of the beach. "Is it me, or is it getting seriously cold?" Dustin asked as he rubbed his arms.

"I'd say it was just you, but it is starting to get cold." Shane agreed and nodded.

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori wondered.

"Well I'd like to know where we are." Dawn added,

"Vertigo Island." Blake answered.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn stopped walking and looked at Blake, who turned to them. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked.

Blake shook his head. "Nah, you don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Trust us, we do." Tori told Blake.

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals before Hunter and I were sent back to Earth." Blake started. "This place doesn't exist on any map. It rises from the sea once every two hundred years or something."

"Then what?" Dustin asked.

"That's the part that is kinda harsh." Blake said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" Dawn asked.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to know."

"Let's focus on getting to higher ground for now. Come on." Shane suggested as everyone continued walking.

* * *

All five of them hiked up a hill and rested near a grassy spot. "Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked, using a long branch like a walking stick.

"Not me, I can use a little break from getting my butt whooped." Shane said as Blake looked at him. "No offense, but your brother isn't exactly playing well with others these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great ranger." Blake stated. "One day, you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers."

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us."

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked, sitting down beside Dustin.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You powers. You never told us how any of that happened."

"It's a long story. Do you really wanna hear it?"

"It's either that, or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Dawn pointed out as Dustin poked the ground with his stick before rolling his eyes and throwing the stick away.

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja." Blake started. "After they...passed away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was training us for something but we didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up." Dustin realized.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, our school was attacked, kelzaks and aliens everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we would know what to do. Only at that moment, he got captured by Lothor, and eventually we got captured too."

"When you go in those ball things, what does it feel like? Is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?" Dustin asked as Dawn hit him in the back of the head.

"Hardly the point, dude." Shane told Dustin.

"Oh, right." Dustin said before looking at Blake. "Continue."

"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was pretty tweaked that the Ranger powers passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." Blake concluded.

"That's when you went all medieval on us, huh?" Shane assumed.

"Let's not go there again." Tori shook her head a bit.

"You have to understand. Hunter's a good person, but if he believes someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right." Blake explained.

"Okay, we get that. But why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked.

"Choobo used some mind erase thing on us to make us think you were our enemies." Blake stated.

"How come you weren't affected?" Dawn asked.

"I had a little more help remembering," Blake smiled a little as he looked over at Tori.

Tori smiled back and stood up before going to Blake's side. "Then that's what Hunter needs. Come on, we better go find him."

"Hold on." Shane interrupted. "While we're on the subject of stories, I wanna know Dawn's."

"Well what do you want to know?" Dawn asked.

"Let's start with how you can get visions." Tori told Dawn.

Dawn raised her left arm with her wrist guard and pointed to the power disk that was sealed inside the metal guard. "This power disk gives me psychic abilities, such as visions, energy blasts, and even telekinesis."

"How did you get the disc?" Shane asked.

"You guys would freak out if I told you." Dawn assumed.

"We won't, we promise." Blake promised. "Come on, tell us."

"I received it several years ago." Dawn said and sighed a bit. "Around 500 years, to be exact."

"500 years?!" The four rangers exclaimed.

"I told you that you would freak out." Dawn said before explaining the rest. "I was chosen to protect the disk 482 years ago, when I was 18. From that day on, when I received the disk, I stopped aging and gained my psychic abilities. It also meant travelling the world and going into hiding, which is extremely boring. That's why I helped you guys earlier."

"You know, you're looking pretty good for someone that's ancient. Can we see how the disc looks like?" Dustin asked as he grabbed Dawn's wrist.

Dawn ended up slapping his hand away. "Don't touch it! I can't live without this disc; like literally. If this disc is taken away from my body, time will catch up with me and I'll fade away."

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't you think that wearing that guard with the disc all the time will be a little bit obvious though?" Blake pointed out.

"Well you guys never take off their morphers and wear them in public every single day." Dawn shot back. "And yes, I admit the silver metal wrist guard is a bit too much, so I change it to this." She said as her guard glowed white before transforming into a wrist watch with a black strap.

"That's pretty cool." Tori commented as Dawn changed her watch back to a guard.

"Anyway, you got your answers. Now, let's go find Hunter now and get off this sinking death rock." Dawn suggested. "I mean, I might be able to survive since I'm immortal, but I don't think you guys will."

"Right. Let's go." Shane said as they all started walking away.

* * *

Later, the rangers were searching the island for Hunter as they walked over a rocky shore with smoke everywhere. "Dude, this island reeks!" Dustin commented as he and the others coughed.

Blake looked around and noticed Hunter tumbling down a slope. "Guys, check it out!" He pointed before they all ran over.

Suddenly, an explosion came and Toxipod appeared. "You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!"

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dawn asked with a slight smirk.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" Toxipod growled as he fired something at the rangers who cartwheeled out of the way.

"Time to plug this slug." Dustin said.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." The other rangers nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The Wind Rangers took out their swords while Blake took out his Navy Antler. "I'm just gonna go on the side. I think you all have this covered." Dawn decided as she walked to the side.

"I can take you all!" Toxipod exclaimed.

"Dream on, Snail Trail. Ninja Shadow Battle!" Blake called as all of them attacked Toxipod before Blake grabbed Toxipod by the waist with his Navy Antler. "Where's Hunter?!"

"Why do you care? You'll never get off this island!" Toxipod told Blake.

"Never is a long time!" Blake said as he flipped Toxipod over.

Meanwhile, the others put together the Storm Striker together before firing it at Toxipod and exploded him. The ranger got together and opened their visors as Dawn walked over.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked and everyone nodded.

"Hold on, where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Look, he's over there." Dawn pointed as all of them saw Hunter and the rangers closed their visors.

Hunter started making his way over and slashed Blake repeatedly with his Thunder Staff.

"Hunter, snap out of it! Listen to me." Blake tried to tell Hunter who just kept attacking him.

"Blake needs us." Tori said as all of them began to run over.

Suddenly, Choobo appeared in front of them. "Not so fast. I wanna play."

Hunter was still busy attacking Blake. "Hunter, you gotta trust me." Blake said, but Hunter tripped him and pinned Blake to the ground. "Hunter, please."

"You betrayed me. Now you'll pay for your betrayal!" Hunter growled.

"It was Choobo and Lothor, they betrayed us. Think, Hunter, think!" Blake told Hunter.

Hunter hesitated for a moment and shook his head as he remembered being on Lothor's ship with Blake, and their parents in the cave.

"Think, Hunter, think! You're under some kind of spell." Blake exclaimed.

"You're confusing me! No more tricks!" Hunter yelled as he raised his Thunder Staff.

Suddenly, a blast of white energy hit Hunter and knocked him off of Blake, who turned and saw Dawn. "You can thank me later. In the meantime, you might wanna knock some sense into your brother soon." Dawn advised before fighting Choobo with the other rangers.

"Alright, looks like it's time for some tough love." Blake decided as he grabbed his Thunder Staff and began fighting Hunter.

Blake was able to pin Hunter down before getting on top of him. "Now you're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good! You're name is Hunter. You're my brother. Come on, shake it off!"

"No, you're lying to me. I know the truth!" Hunter insisted as he threw Blake of off him and stood up. "Something's wrong...my head..." He said before shaking his head and un-morphing. "I remember." He mumbled before falling to the ground.

"Hunter!" Blake cried as he opened his visor and ran over to his brother.

Meanwhile, the others were still fighting Choobo, who noticed Blake and Hunter. "Oh no you don't." Choobo said.

"Oh yes he does." Shane nodded as all four of them flipped over and slashed Choobo using their swords while Dawn used her blade. "Ninja Sword, Power Up!" Shane called as he slashed his sword Choobo.

Choobo was able to survive the hit and began walking around, looking for somewhere to go. "Time to make like a banana, and split." Choobo said as he vanished.

"Ninja Form!" The Wind Rangers said as they un-morphed while.

"Looks like Choobo didn't want to stick around for an encore." Tori grinned a bit.

"Yeah, and that crab is toast." Shane added.

"Now I have a sudden craving for seafood." Dustin said, randomly.

"Hey, there's Hunter and Blake." Dawn pointed as they all ran over.

Blake was on top of Hunter and held his collar while shaking him a bit. "Come on, bro, stay with me!"

"Dude, I kinda need to breathe at some point." Hunter choked a bit while Blake smiled as he got off of Hunter.

"Well he's back to being Hunter." Tori realized.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked Hunter.

"Yeah, my friends." Hunter answered.

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"The girl from Storm Chargers, Dawn Evenson, right?" Hunter asked Dawn.

"Yep, that's me." Dawn smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're alright."

Shane and Dustin looked between Dawn and Hunter. "Something tells me Tori and Blake won't be the only future couple from this team." Dustin muttered as Shane nodded in agreement before the two of them got elbow-nudged by Dawn.

* * *

Later on, the rangers were still stuck on the island. Suddenly, Shane's morpher beeped as Shane raised his morpher near his mouth. "Is that you, Cam?" He asked.

"_No, it's the phone company. I'm calling to see if you have any long distance service."_ Cam said sarcastically from the other end.

"Is he always that funny?" Hunter asked.

"Not always." Shane shook his head before looking at his morpher. "We're alright, Cam. Thanks for asking."

"_Are the Dawn and the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ Sensei's voice came through.

"They're right here, Sensei." Shane nodded.

"_Excellent. I must speak to them upon your return._" Sensei said.

"No sure if that's gonna be good or bad for me." Dawn muttered as Blake and Hunter nodded in agreement.

"_This brings up our next problem. You're on an island that's sinking fast."_ Cam stated. _"You gotta find a way off."_

"How about the gliders?" Dustin asked.

"_The atmospheric pressure is too unstable. It wouldn't be safe."_

"What about the zords?" Blake suggested.

"_Good thinking, Blake."_ Sensei told Blake.

"_They're on their way. I just have to check their structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure."_ Cam said next.

"We'll be ready." Shane said before turning to Dawn. "Are you alright with riding in the Storm Megazord? There should be enough room in the Hawk Zord's cockpit."

"It's fine with me." Dawn nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." Shane announced.

"Wait!" Hunter stopped as everyone turned to him. "I just wanted to say it means a lot, the way you stood up for me."

"That's what friends are for." Dawn said with a small smile.

"So before this turns into a group hug, or just Hunter and Dawn hugging," Shane interrupted earning looks from Hunter and Dawn. "We better go."

Suddenly, a giant Toxipod appeared and looked down on the rangers. "Go big or go home!" He yelled.

Shane looked at his teammates. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." The rangers nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Shane raised his morpher to his mouth. "Hey Cam, how about those zords?"

"_On their way."_ Cam's voice responded as he sent the zords.

"Alright, let's do this." Shane announced before all the rangers streaked into their zords while Dawn streaked into the Hawk Zord with Shane as the Storm and Thunder Megazords were formed.

"Hey rangers, you're gonna be sorry that you ever crossed my snail trail!" Toxipod called as he blew fire at the rangers' megazords.

"Dude, it's like Africa hot!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Where's the AC on this thing?" Tori wondered.

"Are you guys okay over there?" Dawn asked Hunter and Blake as she looked over at the Thunder Megazords.

"Yeah, don't worry." Hunter nodded.

"We can take the heat." Blake agreed.

"Then let's put a little spin." Shane decided.

Both megazords started spinning around really fast until all the flames were extinguished.

"Spin blade!" Hunter called as he loaded a power disk and activated the Spin Blade.

"Lightning mode, engaged!" Shane called as he activated the Storm Megazord's lightning mode.

Toxipod charged at the megazords as the Thunder Megazord slashed him with the Spin Blade. The Storm Megazord hit Toxipod next with a little boost from the Thunder Megazord and Toxipod ended up getting destroyed and blew up in the end.

"Now that's what I call a crab feast." Shane said.

"All you can eat." Tori added.

"Detonation of the Crustation!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We're going home." Blake cheered.

* * *

Once all of them were off the island, everyone was back at Ninja Ops. Sensei had talked with Blake, Hunter, and Dawn joining the Wind Rangers to stop Lothor, but the three of them were hesitant.

"So let me get this straight, after all you guys have been through, you're just gonna walk away from being rangers?" Shane asked Blake and Hunter.

"And after you just came in out of nowhere to help out, you're gonna leave?" Tori asked Dawn.

"We have to." Hunter insisted.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Lothor isn't gonna stop until he destroys us."

"Join the club, dude." Dustin muttered.

"It's not that I don't want to help stop Lothor, but I'm gonna be around for a long time, and if I join a team, I'm gonna end up becoming friends with you guys, which I don't want to happen." Dawn started.

"Really? Are we that bad?" Dustin asked.

"No, you guys are awesome. It's just if I get too close to any of you, it'll be hard for me to watch you get old and die someday." Dawn stated. "There's another thing I forgot to mention when I told you guys about my powers. I can't afford to feel sad. If I do, my powers will stop working and 483 years of guarding this power will have gone to waste."

"I guess that's a no from you." Shane said before looking at Blake and Hunter. "What about you guys?"

"We can't risk anything happening to you guys because of us. You're the only thing standing between Lothor and the destruction of innocent people." Hunter told the Wind Rangers.

"But you've all been given a gift. Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?" Tori pointed out.

"Tori is right. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you, but I cannot force you to live up to your ability. And Dawn, I know you have went through a lot in the past 500 years. I do believe you would make a worthy teammate, but like Blake and Hunter, I cannot force you to join. If you believe it's best to leave, it's alright." Sensei told Blake, Hunter and Dawn.

"So what do you say? You guys in or not?" Shane asked as he put his arms around Tori and Dustin.

Blake and Hunter looked at each other while Dawn looked down a bit. "We'll think about it." Hunter decided.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Same for me."


	4. Return of Thunder Part VI

**So, I see not much has changed in the follows, favorites, and reviews. I guess that's okay for now.**

**Anyway, I'm going to put up a poll on my profile about who Dawn should end up with. I was planning on pairing her up with Hunter, but after reviewing some of my future chapters, I might pair her up with Cam. You can vote on my profile on who you want Dawn to end up with later on. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Shane performed a kick-flip on his skateboard at Ninja Ops while Tori and Dawn were around Cam, who was looking at the schematics of the Thunder Megazord. Eventually, Dawn got annoyed of the noise Shane was making from skateboarding.

"I'm confused, does it now say 'Skate Park' at the secret entrance?" Dawn asked sarcastically as she, Cam, and Tori turned to Shane, who rolled his eyes a little.

"Why are you here again? I thought you didn't want any part in this." Shane told Dawn as he stopped skateboarding and walked over.

"I never said that, I said I was still deciding." Dawn corrected. "I'm just here to get a feel of how you guys work."

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords." Cam said, changing the subject as he looked at the schematics. "The technology on this thing is amazing."

"Now all we need is someone to drive them." Tori sighed a bit. "And I doubt Dawn will do that."

"True." Dawn nodded. "From what I've seen in Shane's zord, it would take me forever to figure out the controls."

Sensei walked onto the desk. "Blake and Hunter will find their own destiny, whatever that may be."

While looking at the schematics, Cam noticed something. "That's weird."

"What? Finally find something you can't figure out?" Shane asked with a slight grin.

"No. I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage. I keep coming up with this non-functional retrofit." Cam said as he looked at the screen.

"Could you please repeat that with fewer syllables?" Dawn asked.

"One piece doesn't have any purpose, but it is integral to the overall design. I'd just love to know what the deal is with it." Cam explained.

"Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?" Shane asked as he, Tori, and Dawn looking at Cam while grinning.

"Guys!" Dustin called as he ran into Ninja Ops. "We have a problem. Blake and Hunter are gone."

"I guess it's pretty obvious that they're answer to join was a big fat NO." Shane muttered.

"No, it's not like that. I was riding and found their bikes by the beach. There's not even a trail of footprints near the scene." Dustin remembered. "It's like they vanished into thin air."

"Okay, that's kind of odd." Dawn commented.

"Yeah. I mean, Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys, but leaving their bikes? No way." Shane shook his head.

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent." Tori said before looking at Sensei. "No offense, Sensei."

"None taken, Tori. I too suspect foul play." Sensei agreed.

The four ninjas then gathered around Cam and looked at the computer screen. "And it probably has something to do with this." Cam guessed as the screen showed Choobo in a forest, meditating and chanting something. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I dunno, dude, that place looks pretty cool, especially this time of year." Dustin disagreed as everyone looked at him. "Right..."

"Is he always this naive and air-headed?" Dawn asked.

"You get used to it." Tori told Dawn with a nod.

The Wind Rangers got into a line while Dawn stood on the side. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." Tori and Dustin nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

* * *

The Wind Rangers began riding into the forest on the Tsunami Cycles while Dawn was wearing a white and black helmet and rode on the back of Shane's bike.

"Right on time." Choobo chuckled as the ninjas got off their bikes and Dawn removed her helmet.

"Where are our friends?" Dawn asked in a demanding voice.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo offered. "There's room for four more inside."

"We'll pass, but thanks." Shane decided as Choobo pretended to cry.

"Boo hoo, I'm hurt, but not surprised. How about some new playmates instead? Kelzaks!" Choobo called as an army of kelzaks appeared.

"Ninja Swords!"

"Light Blade!"

It wasn't long until the rangers got overwhelmed by the amount of kelzaks and Dawn jumped onto a tree branch. "I've got this, but I suggest you close your eyes. Blinding Light!" Dawn cried as she fired a bright ball of light into air. The kelzaks tried to shield their eyes and eventually disappeared.

"Thanks for the save." Dustin told Dawn.

"You're welcome." Dawn smiled a bit as she jumped back onto the ground.

The rangers' morphers beeped as Cam's voice was heard through them. _"Guys, I've locked onto Choobo genetic encoding and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers. __To get Hunter and Blake out, you have to slash the tubing that connects the control panel on his chest to his backpack." _Cam instructed.

"On it!" The four ninjas nodded and grabbed their swords. The four of them then fanned out in the forest before jumping out again and flipping over.

"Ninja Power!" The four of them cried as they slashed the tubing on Choobo and a navy and crimson streak shot out of the backpack before landing on the ground to reveal Blake and Hunter in their ranger forms.

"We're back." Hunter realized as he looked around.

"Just was just weird." Blake stated as Hunter nodded in agreement.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn then ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?" Dawn asked.

"We're fine." Hunter nodded again.

Choobo then appeared at the scene. "You ninjas and your teamwork really cheese me off!" He growled.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Blake nodded.

"Oh, how shocking." Choobo said sarcastically as he fired a blast at them, but the ninjas disappeared before they got hit.

Suddenly, Dustin and Dawn appeared as Dustin hit Choobo with his Lion Hammer and Dawn slashed her blade at Choobo. Hunter and Tori appeared next as Hunter used his Crimson Blaster while Tori used her ninja sword laser mode and both of them blasted Choobo. Blake came out next and grabbed Choobo with his Navy Antler, which was charged with lightning. Shane flew over using his Ninja Air Attack and slashed Choobo repeatedly before regrouping with the others.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Wait!" Choobo stopped the ninjas. "I wanna have a puppet show. I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets." He said as he shot invisible strings at the Wind Rangers before dragging them to his side, spinning them around, and aiming the Storm Striker at the Thunder Rangers and Dawn

"No!" Dawn cried.

"I'm holding the strings here. Now do what I do." Choobo instructed the four ninjas and curled his finger.

"No, I won't do it!" Shane refused as his finger in the trigger started to curl inwards too while the others struggled just as much.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter exclaimed as he aimed the Thunder Blaster again.

Blake looked down a little before turning to his brother. "Wait, Hunter. If you hit the others, you'll strip them of their powers."

"We don't have any choice, bro." Hunter stated as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"He's got a point. Right?" Choobo said as he tapped Shane's helmet.

"Hunter, just shoot already! We can't fight it much longer!" Shane struggled.

"Can you do it?" Blake asked Hunter as he stood up.

Hunter hesitated a bit as he looked at Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "No, I can't risk it." He decided before throwing down the Thunder Blaster.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. Three powerless ninjas coming up!" Choobo said as he overpowered the four ninjas again.

The ninjas continued to struggle a bit before they were able to break some of Choobo's control and stood up a bit. "Hey, you're supposed to listen to me!" Choobo exclaimed.

"Duck!" Dawn called as her hand glowed white. The Wind Rangers ducked as Dawn fired a blast of energy at Choobo.

Blake jumped from Hunter's shoulder and aimed a kick at Choobo before all of them regrouped.

"Nice move, you guys." Tori commented.

"Yeah, definitely smooth." Dustin agreed and Shane nodded in agreement.

"I'm still working here!" Choobo called as he stood up.

"Let's try them again." Shane decided as the rangers aimed the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster before firing it at Choobo.

As the smoke cleared, Choobo coughed and chuckled a bit as he appeared unharmed. "Aw man!" Hunter groaned a bit.

"Don't count me out yet! I still have one trick up my sleeve." Choobo panted slightly as he took out a scroll. "This Scroll of Empowerment! Now you're really gonna get it!" He yelled as he threw the scroll into the air and he started growing. "They said I'd make it big someday!"

Shane raised his morpher to his mouth. "Cam, it's zord time!"

"_They're on their way." _Cam responded before he continued trying to figure out what the piece from the Thunder Megazord was for.

"I'll get back to Ninja Ops. Good luck out there." Dawn told the rangers before ninja streaking away.

The five rangers jumped inside their zords before forming the Storm and Thunder Megazords.

"Things are about to get a little sticky for you rangers!" Choobo said as he charged and attacked the Thunder Megazord.

The Storm Megazord summoned the Serpent Sword and the Lion Laser before shooting Choobo. "Any ideas?" Shane asked the others.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded as he inserted a power disk into the slot and summoned the Spin Blade before attaching it to the megazord's claw weapon.

As both megazords were about to slash Choobo, he spun around really fast and hit them multiple times.

* * *

Over at Ninja Ops, Dawn and Cam watched the fight continue at the rangers were getting beaten.

"Come on, Cam! Isn't there anything else you can send to help them out?" Dawn asked as Cam ignored her and continued to try and figure out the piece from the Thunder Megazord. Dawn rolled her eyes and shook Cam by the shoulders a bit. "Oh enough with the stupid piece already! So what if you can't figure it out? That's what makes people normal! Meanwhile, our friends are in trouble and they need our help!"

Cam was able to get away from Dawn's grip. "I know! I think this piece might be able to help them. I've almost got it...that's it!" He realized before contacting the other rangers. " You know that part I was telling you about? I figured out what it does. Check this out." Cam announced as he typed something on his keyboard and sent two power disks to Shane and Hunter.

"_Thanks Cam, but how about filling us in on the big secret?"_ Shane suggested as he grabbed the power disk.

"_Yeah."_ Hunter agreed as he took his power disc too.

"The only way you're gonna beat Choobo is to combine your megazords. Call the Mini Zord. He was part of the program all along. Just trust me."Cam grinned a bit.

Shane and Hunter loaded the two power disks as two power spheres came out of the megazords and transformed into a blue, gold, and silver miniature zord that floated into the air. "I am Mini Zord." Mini Zord announced. "Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, combine. Thunder Storm Megazord formation, Go!"

Cam and Dawn watched the rangers form the Thunder Storm Megazord and activate the Lion Blaster as it fired at Choobo, who eventually fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes! They did it!" Dawn cheered before turning to Cam. "Sorry I called that piece stupid, considering it just helped us win the fight."

"It's alright. I guess I was a little obsessed with figuring out what it did." Cam admitted as Dawn chuckled a bit.

"You know, I think I will join you guys." Dawn decided. "But, I'll only stay until Lothor is defeated. When he is, I'll leave again. And for the meantime, I prefer to stay behind the scenes here at Ninja Ops with you."

"That's fine with me." Cam accepted. "In that case, will it be okay with you if I make a few adjustments to your brace so you can contact the others and Ops anytime?"

"That's fine with me." Dawn repeated Cam and smiled a bit.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone was back at Ninja Ops as Blake, Hunter, and Dustin returned from Storm Chargers.

"I can't believe you said no!" Dustin exclaimed after Blake and Hunter told him that they turned down an offer to join Factory Blue.

"We had something more important to do." Blake said as he and Hunter exchanged a glance.

"We're in." Hunter decided.

The others cheered a bit and everyone hugged each other. "Hey, what about you, Dawn?" Tori asked the British girl.

"Well, I've decided to join as well." Dawn smiled as the others cheered a bit again. "I'm actually gonna be working here with Cam at Ops for most of the time, but I guess it's better than nothing. Now, I just need to figure where I'm gonna end up living while I'm here."

"You may stay here at Ninja Ops with me and Cam." Sensei offered.

"Thank you, Sensei." Dawn smiled and nodded.

Sensei then looked at Dawn, Hunter, and Blake. "You have all made a difficult decision. I believe it is the correct one."

"Yeah, no lie." Dustin agreed as all of them put their arms around each other. "This is sweet."

"So, welcome to the team, guys." Shane told Dawn, Hunter, and Blake as everyone smiled.


	5. Boxing BoppARoo

**Hey Everyone!**

**Alright, so my story is doing a little bit more better, which is sort of good. Anyway, only 3 people have bothered to vote on the poll on my profile for who Dawn should end up with, and I'd appreciate it if a few more people voted. The next chapter will be _Samurai's Journey, _but for now, here's Boxing Bopp-A-Roo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

After a couple of days went by, Tori was helping Dustin hang a banner for Total Trek at Storm Chargers as Dawn walked into the place. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Dustin asked. "I thought you preferred to stay at Ops."

"Yeah, when you guys fighting monsters." Dawn corrected. "I've been in hiding for almost over 400 years of my life. Now that I'm temporarily out of hiding, I'm not spending that time locked up at an underground headquarters. So, what are you both up to?"

"Hanging up a banner for this year's Total Trek." Tori answered. "If it had surfing, I'd be all over it."

"That would be fair. You blowing everyone out of the water." Dustin pointed out.

"And the problem with that is?" Tori asked with a grin before turning to Dawn. "Total Trek is an annual sports competition here at Storm Chargers."

"That sounds pretty cool." Dawn commented.

"Guy, check out this course." Kelly said as she walked over and pointed to a map. "We start at the skate park, run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering, Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skate board again. I've still got bruises from last year." Dustin winced a bit as he remembered.

"Hey, you got an entry for my challenged friend here?" Shane asked as he and Hunter walked inside Storm Chargers.

"Individual? Or are you guys entering as a team?" Kelly asked Hunter and Shane.

"Us? Together?" Hunter scoffed.

"You got a better chance of me on blade skates." Shane stated as he crossed his arms.

"Just asking." Kelly said as she handed Hunter a form. "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."

"Who's first?" Hunter asked.

Kelly raised an eyebrow and looked over at Shane who grinned and brushed Hunter's shoulder a bit. "You're toast, Dirt Boy."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Hunter asked as he walked over to Shane. "It sounds like...uh...your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you."

Shane rolled his eyes a bit as Hunter left and he followed him out. Tori, Dustin, and Dawn watched them and laughed a little.

"And here we see Alpha Males in their natural habitat." Dawn said as she crossed her arms and grinned.

* * *

Later during the day, Hunter was at the skate park with Blake and Dawn, training for the Total Trek. Hunter rode down a ramp on his skateboard as he ended up falling off and landing on his back while Blake and Dawn winced a bit as they watched him.

"So, what do you call that?" Dawn asked Hunter as she helped him up.

"I'm just getting loose." Hunter insisted as he stood up.

"Yeah, so is your board, bro." Blake said with a slight grin.

"I gotta beat this guy!" Hunter picked up his skateboard. "I don't care what I have to do."

"My advice to you: get a stunt double." Blake teased.

Hunter just tried to skate but ended up falling flat on his back again as Blake shook his head a bit.

"Maybe a demonstration will help." Dawn suggested as she grabbed Hunter's skateboard. Dawn climbed on top of a ramp and rode down on the skateboard. As she came down, she performed a kick flip and skated across a nearby railing before she came down and stopped in front of Hunter and Blake. "Hope that helped."

"Since when can you skate?" Hunter asked as Dawn handed him back the skateboard.

"I'm 500 years old, remember? I have to entertain myself with something. I also do a bit of motocross, surfing, soccer, tennis, badminton, volleyball, skiing, snowboarding, you get the idea. Anyway, have fun. See you later." Dawn waved before she walked away.

* * *

Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Dawn were all at Ninja Ops with Cam and Sensei, and were watching Shane and Hunter racing each other. "I can't believe they're still at it." Dawn said as they watched.

"So let me get this straight. There's a kick-boxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor and they're out playing follow the leader?" Tori asked as she sat by the others.

"Sensei, we need help here." Dustin looked over at the guinea pig. "Something Sensei-like."

"They must understand that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower." Sensei stated.

"Dude, that was way deep." Dustin pointed out as he looked at his teammates. "Especially for a rodent."

The computer beeped as Shane's voice was heard. _"Cam, the kangaroo clown is back for Round 2. We need help."_

"Right." Cam nodded as he turned to Tori, Blake, and Dustin, who got into a line.

"Ready?" Dustin asked, taking the lead.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Earth!"

* * *

Tori, Dustin, and Blake met up with Shane and Hunter as they were about to face Bopp-A-Roo. "I'm one maniacally mad marsupial!" He laughed as he banged his black spiked boxing gloves together.

"Uh, what did he say?" Tori asked.

"No idea." Shane shook his head before Bopp-A-Roo shot fire at the rangers as they slammed into a wall while Bopp-A-Roo continued to make up words. "I've had enough of this!" Shane growled as all of them got up.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Fire!" Shane and Hunter cried as they fired at Bopp-A-Roo's direction.

Suddenly, a shield appeared in front of Bopp-A-Roo as the two balls of energy bounced back and hit the rangers, who fell to the ground again.

"I did it!" The rangers turned to see Zurgane, Kapri, and Marah, who was smiling and squealing a bit. "It worked! My shield worked! How cool am I?" She cheered.

Kapri rolled her eyes and scoffed. "How lucky are you?"

"Great, the whole family is here." Tori groaned as the rangers got into fighting stances.

Shane charged at Bopp-A-Roo while Tori and Dustin went up against Zurgane, and Blake and Hunter fought Marah and Kapri, who were winning so far. "Bopp-A-Roo taught us some new bigger-ific tricks." Marah grinned.

"Let's raise the ruckus to a rater-arifi-cated roof." Kapri agreed while Blake and Hunter just looked confused.

"Did you get any of that?" Blake asked.

"Not a word." Hunter shook his head.

"Look deep into my eyes, ranger boy." Marah smirked as lasers shot out of her bee-like gem eyes and wrapped around Blake, which shocked him.

Kapri fought Hunter as she stood on his staff and punched him to the ground. "You cheated!" Hunter accused while Kapri just laughed.

Meanwhile, Shane was thrown into a car by Bopp-A-Roo and contacted Ops. "What's the deal with this guy?"

"_Bopp-A-Roo can only be destroyed by deflecting his own energy back onto itself." _Cam stated.

"_Hold on, Bopp-A-Roo's attacks mainly involve lightning. Maybe if there was a way to combine the powers of Wind and Thunder, it might be enough to take Bopp-A-Roo down." _Dawn suggested. _"Shane, Hunter, do you think you guys can get past your differences and work together on this?"_

"What do you say?" Shane asked, looking over at Hunter.

"I think it's worth a shot." Hunter decided as he raised his morpher. "Can you guys draw the energy from me?"

"_I could try." _Cam said as he typed something on his computer.

"_We're going to channel it directly into your ninja sword, Shane." _Dawn added as Cam pressed the large button on the keypad.

A streak of crimson energy shot out of Hunter's morpher and went into Shane's sword. "Got it! Hope this works." Shane said as he stood up and faced Bopp-A-Roo before raising his sword, which was charged with lightning. "Ninja Sword, Thunder Power!"

Bopp-A-Roo growled and charged at Shane, who slashed him repeatedly with his sword and fell to the ground.

"Ready?" Dustin asked as the rangers got out the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster to finish the job.

"Totally!" Blake nodded as they aimed their weapons.

"Not so fast!" Kapri stopped as she, Marah, and Zurgane joined Bopp-A-Roo's side. "You thought her shield was good. Try mine." She smirked as she created a shield in front of them, and Bopp-A-Roo laughed.

"That looks pretty strong!" Tori commented. "What now?"

Hunter looked down before turning to Shane. "What if we combine all of our weapons?" He suggested.

"Hey, that just might work!" Shane realized.

The rangers stood together and connected the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster. "Thunder Storm Cannon!"

"Look at that thing!" Marah cried.

"Let's get out of here!" Kapri decided.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zurgane agreed as he, Marah, and Kapri disappeared, leaving Bopp-A-Roo by himself.

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

"Full Power!" Shane cried as they fired a large ball of energy that broke through the shield and hit Bopp-A-Roo as he exploded, while the rangers cheered.

* * *

The next day, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Dawn watched Shane and Hunter compete in the Total Trek as the two of them made it to the climbing wall and tied as they both touched the 'Finish' metal bar together.

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly announced later on as she presented them the trophy and everyone cheered.

"Not bad." Tori commented.

"We try to learnify with great knowledge-ness." Shane said as the others looked a bit confused.

"I know Dustin's usually the confused one, but I did not understand one word of that sentence." Dawn stated.

"We're starting to hang out better." Hunter translated as he and Shane high-fived, which eventually turned into an arm wrestle.

"At least it's a start." Tori shrugged and smiled a bit.


	6. The Samurai's Journey Part I

**Okay, so 6 people have voted so far in my poll. I guess that's good number. Hunter is in the lead with 4 votes and Cam has 2 votes. Those numbers might change in this chapter and the next one since it involves some Cam/Dawn interaction, but since I originally intended to make it Dawn/Hunter, I can go either way with the pairings.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

The five rangers were at Ninja Ops, standing around in a circle with a giant brick in the middle which Sensei was standing on, while Cam and Dawn were near the computer watching them.

"No way, dude." Hunter shook his head. "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know, dude. He's pretty strong for a little guy." Dustin pointed out.

Shane shushed the others. "Hey, quiet. A little respect for the master."

"Watch closely." Sensei advised as he leapt into the air and broke the brick in half.

"That was radical!" Blake commented with a grin.

"You were saying?" Tori asked Hunter with a slight smirk.

"I stand corrected, but how?" Hunter wondered.

"The power comes not from the body, but from the mind." Dawn stated as she walked over.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked Dawn.

"Wisdom comes with age, duh." Dawn rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Alright, I'm up." Hunter decided.

"You sure you wanna go there, dude?" Dustin asked.

"Look, if he can do it, I'm, uh...gonna give it my best shot." Hunter nodded.

Dawn placed a new block in front of Hunter. "Something tells me this is going to be funny." She grinned a bit.

Hunter kneeled down in front of the block before slamming the side of his hand against it, only to end up gasping in pain as Shane, Dustin, and Dawn laughed while Blake nudged Shane, trying to support his brother. "Rodent 1, Thunder Ranger None." Shane snickered.

"You think you can do it?" Hunter asked Shane, as he rubbed his hand.

Shane thought for a minute before kneeling behind the block and slamming the side of his hand down, as he ended up yelling in pain. Tori went next as she brought down her hand onto and suppressed a scream, but you could still tell that it hurt badly from the groan that she left out. Blake went afterwards and slammed his head down before he came up ended up falling backwards onto the ground. Dawn just laughed at all of them as she watched.

"You know, I've heard the phrase 'use your head', but I didn't think you would take it literally." Dawn told Blake as she snickered while Blake glared at her slightly.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna skip my turn." Dustin decided.

Sensei sighed a bit as he looked at the rangers. "You have all come far in your training, but you still have a long way to go." He informed them.

"Yeah, but you're like a super full-on Ninja Master." Dustin pointed out.

"Hiya!"

Everyone turned around and saw Cam slam the side of his hand down onto the brick which split in half. "What?" Cam asked when he saw everyone look.

"Wow, Cam, that was pretty cool." Dawn commented.

"He must've used some kind of laser beam thing, right?" Shane suggested.

"Or maybe he switched the bricks." Dustin added.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she picked up one half of the brick and tossed it to Dustin who caught it, but fell over in the process. "That seem fake to you?"

"Okay, maybe not." Dustin said as he stood up.

"But it's gotta be a trick." Hunter assumed.

"You guys don't get it, do you? Just because someone isn't a ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless." Cam stated before walking out.

"You'd think you would've learned that from me not being a ranger either. I'm gonna go check on him." Dawn decided as she followed Cam out.

"What did we say?" Blake wondered.

"I fear there is more to mere words than this, Blake." Sensei told the rangers.

* * *

Dawn eventually found Cam outside by the lake, skipping rocks before she walked over to his side. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired of the lack of respect." Cam frowned a bit.

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Dawn asked. "Cam, everything the others are able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"It's not enough. I want to be part of it." Cam sighed.

"You want to be a ranger?" Dawn asked and Cam nodded slightly. "You know, you don't have to be a ranger to get some action in your life. I'm not a ranger."

"True, but you are a 500 year old trained ninja." Cam pointed out.

"Okay, that's true." Dawn gave in. "I think you would make a great ranger though. Why don't you try and talk to Sensei?"

"He's forbidden me."

"Why?"

"He promised my mom that he would keep me safe and far away from danger."

"Cam, your dad just wants what's best for you."

"I know that."

"You have to tell him how you feel. Make sure he knows how important this is to you." Dawn advised. "After all, he's the most reasonable...guinea pig I've ever met." She added as she and Cam smiled. "Go talk to him."

"Okay, but if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month." Cam said making Dawn laugh a little while as he skipped his last rock.

As the two of them were turned to leave, the water exploded behind them as Marah, Kapri, a new alien, and some kelzaks appeared behind them. "We hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri started.

"But we're here to destroy you." Marah said with a smile before turning to her sister. "Evil enough for you?"

Kapri just groaned a bit. "Whatever. Attack!"

The alien, Madtropolis, fired a beam at Cam and Dawn, so the two of them rolled out of the way as the others streaked over. "I've heard about the city coming to live, but this is just ridiculous." Dustin commented when he saw Madtropolis.

"Everyone a comedian! You gonna morph, or do I have to beg?" Madtropolis asked the rangers.

"You got it." Shane nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Cam, run!" Hunter told Cam.

"No, Cam stays and fights with us. I'll help him if he needs it." Dawn decided.

Madtropolis began fighting the rangers while Dawn helped Cam and the two of them fought the kelzaks. It wasn't long until the kelzaks pinned Dawn and Cam to the ground, and the rangers were defeated. Madtropolis opened a metal sphere as the rangers' colors disappeared from their uniforms and drained their powers. All of them fell to the ground as they un-morphed.

"You guys are looking a little pale." Kapri teased.

"You guys should try using make-up. I have some different foundations that will totally match your skin tones." Marah told the power-drained rangers, earning an annoyed look from Kapri.

"Will you two bitches can shut up now?! I think they get it." Dawn snapped as Marah and Kapri glared at her.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Power Losers!" Madtropolis laughed before disappearing along with Marah, Kapri, and the kelzaks.

Cam and Dawn got up before running over to help the rangers. "You guys alright?" Dawn asked.

"Not really." Dustin groaned.

"We better get told guys back to Ops." Cam said as Dawn helped Hunter, Blake, and Dustin while Cam helped Shane and Tori.

* * *

"Man, that guy worked us." Shane panted a bit as Cam scanned him. "What happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy source." Cam started. "If you go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back."

"Dude, that's harsh." Dustin commented.

The other rangers were all sitting on the table and looked exhausted. Tori was leaning on Blake and rested her head against his shoulder, Dawn supported Hunter who had his arm around her shoulders, and Dustin was just sitting on the ground.

"This is grave news." Sensei sighed. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

"Look, there he is." Tori pointed when the screen showed Madtropolis.

"Alright, it's go time." Shane said weakly as he tried to stand up.

"You can barely stand, Shane." Dawn pointed out as she stood up and walked over while Hunter ended up falling on the ground. "Oops, sorry." She apologized as she helped Hunter up.

"Look, I'm not just gonna sit here while that freak is loose." Shane stated.

"Me neither." Tori agreed as the five rangers stood up.

Cam then walked to the computer. "Let me at least adjust you morphers to give you a temporary increase in energy, but it won't last." He said as the rangers' morphers glowed their signature colors.

"I'm gonna stay here with Cam this time." Dawn decided. "Good luck out there."

* * *

It wasn't long until the rangers lost their energy increase and un-morphed, only to deal with facing a giant Madtropolis. Cam and Dawn were still at Ninja Ops, watching everything.

"They're out of energy!" Cam exclaimed as he typed looked at the screen.

"Sensei, isn't there anything we can do?" Dawn asked.

"In the past, there was a powerful energy mighty enough to help us," Sensei started. "But there is no sense in longing for what has been destroyed."

Cam took off his glasses and looked at the guinea pig. "There is no time for riddles, dad. You know something. What is it?"

"Sensei, Cam is right. If there's a way, you have to tell us." Dawn insisted.

"That is useless to discuss. We cannot safely predict how the portal will react to..." Sensei trailed off as Cam figured it out and put his glasses back on.

"The Scroll of Time!" Cam realized as he ran over to the bookshelf, but Sensei flipped onto the shelf and stopped him.

"We must not disturb that, which is the natural progression of time." Sensei told Cam.

Dawn walked over and listened at Cam and Sensei talked before realizing what they were talking about. "Sensei, with the good of Earth in mind, if we don't do something, there might not be any time left."

"She's right." Cam agreed. "You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront one's past is an awesome responsibility. It risks changing everything you know about the present." Sensei reminded his son and Dawn.

"I have to take that chance." Cam insisted.

"I shall let you go on this mission, on one condition." Sensei said before glancing at Dawn. "Dawn shall accompany you into the past."

"Alright. Thanks dad." Cam nodded as he grabbed the scroll while Dawn smiled a bit and nodded at Sensei.

"If I'm tagging along, I should probably take my ninja suit off, in case anyone suspects anything." Dawn decided as she removed her ninja uniform to reveal a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Dawn streaked out then streaked back in a couple of seconds later with a white denim jacket and black and converse on.

Cam jumped down from the banister and opened up the scroll. The writing on the scroll started to glow gold before the scroll grew larger and emitted a bright light as some wind blew. "Um, Cam, is your computer broken? Everything just froze." Dawn asked Cam when she noticed the rangers and Madtropolis froze onscreen.

"It's not broken. Time will just be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away." Sensei explained before turning to his son. "Cam, are you certain this is the only way?"

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this. Can you?" Cam asked his dad.

"No, I cannot." Sensei agreed.

"And I can't think of any other power source that can save us." Cam added. "Dawn and I will go back to the past and get it."

"You must hurry, or both of you will be trapped in the past forever." Sensei stated.

"We know." Dawn nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Dawn, you have a brave spirit and a wise mind. Cam, you have your mother's courageous heart and your father's stubborn head." Sensei told Dawn and Cam, who both grinned a little bit at the last part. "Be careful."

"We'll be back, dad. We promise." Cam promised before turned to Dawn. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dawn nodded.

Cam and Dawn both took a deep break before walking through the portal. Both of them screamed a bit as they fell through the portal and landed on the ground. Cam and Dawn looked around and found themselves by the waterfall outside of the Wind Academy.

"So, do you think it worked?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. This place looks exactly the same." Cam said as he looked at the waterfall.

"Well, not much is really meant to change in a forest." Dawn pointed out as she looked around.

Suddenly, Cam and Dawn felt a breeze behind them and turned around to see a black horse and a man in a red Wind Ninja suit on top of the horse with a ninja mask.


	7. The Samurai's Journey Part II

**Hey there :)**

**So, 9 people have vote on my poll, I think it's pretty clear that Hunter wins. I've already written the rest of _Samurai's Journey _and _Scent of A Ranger _so I'm going to start writing _I Love __Lothor_ with Hunter and Cam under the love potion fighting over Dawn instead. Don't worry, I'm still going to add a small Tori/Blake moment in there since the episode was originally about the two of them.**

**BTW, I'd also really appreciate it if more people reviewed since I've been getting maximum only 2 reviews per chapter. I'd enjoy some more feedback. Thank you to _DJ Scales, Dunk234, _and _LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori _for reviewing :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

The red Wind Ninja climbed off the horse and turned to Cam and Dawn. "Password. Tell me the password, or you shall both perish where you stand."

Cam and Dawn stood up and Dawn looked over at Cam to see if he knew the password. "Air, Water, and Earth as One." Cam answered.

"Sorry, wrong answer." The ninja shook his head before grabbing Cam and flipping him to the ground.

"Trust me, someday that will be the password." Cam told the ninja before Dawn kicked the ninja's ankle and made him fall to the ground.

Cam and Dawn got in fighting stances before the ninja started attacking, so Cam grabbed his arm and swung him around before flipping him over his shoulder. "Only students here are taught that move. Where did you learn it?" The ninja asked as he got up.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Cam insisted.

"Try me." The ninja said as he charged again.

Suddenly, a black man in a red ninja robe and black hat came through the portal. "That's enough, Kanoi." The man called, and you could tell he was the current sensei of the school at that time.

"Kanoi?" Cam mumbled as Kanoi removed his mask at turned to his sensei.

"Sensei, I found these intruders. They know our ways, our techniques." Kanoi told Sensei.

"Give them test uniforms and have them join the new students." Sensei instructed. "We'll know if they're meant to be."

"Hold on, test uniform?" Cam interrupted. "You still have-"

"Until we find out whether you belong in Air, Earth, or Water, you will wear no color." Sensei explained.

"But Sensei, one of these intruders is a girl. We don't let girls join the school." Kanoi stated as Dawn crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Then this young lady shall become one of the first female students at the Wind Ninja Academy. And another thing Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to your ninja training." Sensei told Kanoi before walking through the portal to the ninja school.

"Looks like someone's in the ninja dog house." Cam teased with a slight grin.

"Don't push your luck. And stop staring at me." Kanoi told Cam, who still grinned a bit.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone."

"Follow me." Kanoi instructed before walking through the portal.

"Coming, Father." Cam said.

Dawn looked over at Cam. "Hold on, that was your dad? I thought he looked a little familiar."

Cam grabbed the Scroll of Time from his pocket and opened it to see that the writing had disappeared.

* * *

Later on, Cam and Dawn were at the Wind Ninja Academy in their gray test uniforms, and since the school was still all-male, Dawn had to wear a ninja mask so no one could tell that she was a girl yet. "So that's how the academy looks like. I've never actually seen it before." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah. It's kind of nice to see the Wind Ninja Academy in one piece again." Cam said as he looked at the school. "Come on, we should pay attention." He decided as Sensei spoke.

"In the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Kanoi, will demonstrate the sword techniques of the Wind Ninja." Sensei announced.

Kanoi then started demonstrating the techniques as Cam smiled a bit. "Kanoi talks tough, but he can be beat. I should know." A guy told him. Cam looked over at the guy to see that he looked just like Kanoi, but he wore an Earth Ninja uniform and had his hair gelled back.

Cam looked at Kanoi then the Kanoi look-a-like. "You two look like..."

"Twins. I'm Kiya." Kiya introduced himself. "Luckily, I got all the personality in the family. I got the good looks."

"I can't believe dad never told me." Cam said to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's been a really weird day for me."

It wasn't long until Kanoi finished demonstrating. "For the next demonstration, we will need a volunteer." Sensei offered as he looked at a new student with a mask on and handed him the wood.

"But Sensei, this is a new student." Kanoi observed as the student walked onto the platform. "The fight is unfair."

"We shall see. You may begin." Sensei instructed.

Kanoi and the new student bowed at each other before Kanoi charged first and they started fighting. The new student started winning and threw Kanoi to the ground.

Cam looked at the new student. "The only time I've seen a sword technique like that would be from a-"

"Samurai." Dawn recognized. "I studied and learned that technique a century ago when I went to Japan."

Kanoi glared a bit at the new student before leaping onto the platform and resuming the fight. Once again, the new student defeated Kanoi. "Excellent, Miko." Sensei said as he walked onto the platform.

"Miko?" Kanoi asked as he stood up. "That's the name of a girl."

Miko removed the mask and shook her hair a little as everyone stared. "Oh good, I won't be the only girl." Dawn mumbled.

"Mom?" Cam realized when he saw Miko.

"He's a she! I mean, she's a girl." Kanoi looked at Miko, who smiled slightly. "I thought Dawn was going to be the only girl. I can understand why she was chosen since she knows ninja techniques, but Miko's sword work isn't the ninja way."

"Very observant. I was trained as a Samurai by my father." Miko stated.

"Hold on, who's Dawn?" Another ninja student asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes and got on the platform before removing her mask. "I am. Yes, I'm also a girl, but I think it's been proved that girls can fight too." She told everyone and she and Miko smiled a bit at each other.

"Alright, that's it. Sensei, this school is bound by tradition. There are no women allowed here." Kanoi told his sensei, getting a bit annoyed.

"Why? Are you afraid of girls?" Kiya taunted his brother. "Maybe we need to change our traditions."

"Oh you like breaking the rules, don't you brother?" Kanoi said with a glare. "I know what you've been up to in your free time."

"Careful what you say, brother!" Kiya said as he pointed at Kanoi. "I wouldn't want you to make accusations without proof to back them up."

"Enough!" Sensei announced. "Miko has displayed impressive skills, and Dawn did the same earlier, so both of them may enroll here as the first female students in this school's history." He said as Kanoi walked off the platform.

"Thank you, Sensei." Miko smiled before bowing to the other students. Dawn then noticed a necklace around Miko's neck that glowed green a bit, so Miko tucked it under her shirt.

* * *

Later during the day, Miko was in the forest practicing her sword technique until she ran into Kiya. "Please, don't stop." Kiya said as Miko place her sword back in her belt. "The amulet, it's beautiful. May I?"

Miko gripped her amulet as Kiya tried to get a closer look. "I'm sorry. It's a family heirloom. You understand."

"Of course." Kiya said before the whites of his eyes turned black. "Tell me about it. Let me see that amulet." He commanded as Miko's hand slipped while Kiya's eyes went back to normal and he reached out to grab it.

"Are we interrupting?" Cam asked as he and Dawn walked over while Miko shook her head and went back to normal. "Sorry. Miko, Dawn and I wanted to talk to you about your samurai technique."

"Of course." Miko nodded as she tucked her amulet under her shirt.

"I must go. We'll talk later." Kiya sneered a bit before walking away.

After a little while, Dawn, Cam, and Miko were walking across the school grounds and talking. "How did you learn those moves?" Dawn asked.

"The Samurai Spirit has been passed down for generations." Miko explained.

"Along with the amulet?" Cam assumed.

"Yes." Miko nodded. "It was given to me by my father. Why don't the two of you tell me about your families. I doubt you're both related, considering you look nothing alike."

"Well my father was my sensei when I was younger. After he passed away along with my mom, I kinda started travelling around trying to find a new life." Dawn remembered.

"My father is my sensei too and my mother died when I was younger." Cam stated.

"I'm sorry." Miko apologized.

"My mother was a great warrior. My father said she would never approve of the life I've chosen. Of me doing what I'm doing." Cam remembered.

The three of them stopped walking and Miko faced Cam. "I have a feeling that if she could see you now, she might feel differently." Miko said supportively with a smile before walking into her tent.

"Thanks, mom." Cam muttered with a smile.

Dawn smiled at Cam too. "Alright, let's get going, momma's boy." She teased before Cam grabbed the scroll from his uniform and both of them noticed that the writing was starting to come back and was glowing.

"Alright, we get it. The letters are stronger when we're near the amulet. But what are we supposed to do about it?" Cam wondered.

Sometime later, Cam and Dawn were in the forest again, until Miko leapt over and tackled Cam onto the ground before she grabbed Cam's arms. "Where is it? Why did you take it?" She questioned.

"Miko, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"He stole my amulet!" Miko accused before Kanoi and some other ninja students arrived.

"As Captain of the Academy Guard, I place you under arrest." Kanoi told his future son before the ninja students grabbed Cam and took him away and Miko followed.

"What the hell was that for? He's innocent! I've been with him for the past few hours!" Dawn insisted before she saw a green glow in the woods. "You see that, right?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Kanoi wondered before he and Dawn exchanged looks and walked towards it.

* * *

Later at the academy, Cam was accused of stealing Miko's amulet and was put on trial. Sensei was with Cam on the platform and started speaking. "You stand accused for stealing from a fellow student. We've heard from several eye witnesses that saw you commit the crime. Do you have anything to say?"

Cam looked at Miko, who was in the crowd. "Miko, I would never do this to you." He insisted.

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue. Those guilty of breaking the Ninja Code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgement on the accused." He announced as Cam frowned. "The judgement is that I find you-"

"Not guilty!" Everyone turned and saw Kanoi and Dawn with a student wearing a test uniform and a mask. Kanoi removed the mask to reveal Kiya while some people gasped.

"Tell the truth, you no-good son of a bitch!" Dawn told Kiya as she shoved him to the ground and Cam gave Dawn a look. "I don't think now's the time to worry about my language."

Kiya just looked up at Sensei. "I'm the one who took the amulet." He admitted. "I caught it in the woods."

"Trying to use your dark ninja powers to unlock the amulet." Kanoi added and Dawn had the amulet in her hand.

"You always did know how to spoil a party, didn't you, brother?" Kiya told his brother.

"Any use of the dark powers will result in immediate expulsion." Sensei stated as he looked down at Kiya. "This is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy. Have you got anything to say, Kiya?"

Kiya stood up and smirked. "Really? I'm more a man of action." He said before firing multiple energy blasts and knocking everyone to the ground.

Kiya turned to Kanoi and Dawn before shooting a blast at them and Dawn sent the amulet flying into the air. When Miko reached for it, she was hit by a blast from Kiya as well, so she kicked it away and it flew into Cam's hand before Kiya flipped onto the stage.

"Stop him!" Dawn cried.

"This is between me and the new kid!" Kiya exclaimed as everyone stood up, so he created a force field over the platform, with wind blowing inside it. "Pity, things were going so well until you and your female friend showed up."

"Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam yelled over the wind and placed the amulet around his neck.

"You wanna make it up to me, hand over the amulet." Kiya demanded as he grabbed a wooden sword and Cam picked up another one.

"I can't do that." Cam refused.

"Well then, I'll have to take it from you!" Kiya told Cam before they started fighting each other. "You're a stubborn one!"

"Runs in the family!" Cam stated.

"Give me that amulet or you'll regret ever crossing my path!"

"Like I already don't!"

Kiya used his dark ninja powers and lifted Cam into the air before letting him fall to the ground. Once the two of them continued sword fighting, Cam ended up on the ground again and hit the side of the force field. As Kiya walked over to finish the job, the amulet started glowing green before raising Kiya into the air until he hit the top. While Kiya groaned, Cam and Dawn briefly saw his face change into Lothor's before changing back as he fell to the ground and the force filed disappeared.

"What just happened?" Cam asked as he got up and Dawn, Miko, and Kanoi walked over to him while some ninja students restrained Kiya.

"The Samurai Amulet has found its rightful owner." Miko realized.

"But this is yours!" Cam insisted. "I can't take this!"

"You must. That's why you and your friend came here, isn't it?" Miko asked.

"She's got a point there." Dawn agreed.

Sensei walked over to Kiya, who began rambling on about how he was going to someday rule the Earth. "You've brought your fate upon yourself. You will be cast adrift in the universe where you're dark ninja powers may cause no harm. You are hereby stripped of your ninja rank, and the man known as Kiya will no longer exist!"

"From now on, I will take the name of the ancient warrior of evil!" Kiya announced as Cam and Dawn's eyes widened. "From this point forward, I will be known as Lothor!"

"No!" Cam yelled as he started charging at Lothor, but Sensei stopped him and formed an energy bubble in his hands before trapping Lothor in it.

"I will not forget the part you played in this, brother! I will have my revenge!" Lothor declared.

"Be gone, Lothor!" Sensei commanded as he sent the bubble into space.

"He has to be destroyed. What if he comes back?" Cam questioned.

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present, not some future we cannot see." Sensei stated.

"Cam, we can't risk changing the future. It's better this way." Dawn said quietly.

Suddenly, the scroll's writing started glowing before it formed a portal again. "Use the amulet." Miko advised Cam.

"Wait, there's so much I wanna ask you, so much I wanna tell you." Cam told his mother.

"Goodbye, Cam." Miko said with a smile. "Good luck."

Dawn looked at Cam and frowned a little. "I guess this means I really will be the odd one out of the group now."

Cam looked at Miko, who nodded, before looking back at Dawn. "I don't think so. You had just as much of a part in this as I did. So..." He trailed off as the amulet glowed green and Dawn's brace glowed green too.

Dawn glanced down at her brace and smiled as the glow stopped before kissing Cam on the cheek as Cam grinned a little. "What was that for?" Cam asked.

"For being an awesome friend." Dawn smiled.

"You did say that you studied samurai techniques. It shouldn't be that hard to switch." Cam said as Dawn smiled again and nodded a bit. "Come on, let's get back." Cam decided as he and Dawn stepped through the portal and returned to their time.

* * *

Back in the present, the powerless rangers looked up at Madtropolis before hearing something. "What's that noise?" Shane wondered.

"Look!" Tori pointed.

All of them saw a green, white, and red helicopter-like zord fly over. A door opened up as a male green ranger and a female white ranger stepped out a bit. The green ranger had a helmet with a 4-point star symbol on it and a matching symbol on his chest along with gold armor on his shoulders and silver sleeves. The white ranger resembled the other rangers' uniform more and had a helmet that looked like that visor could open. The white ranger had silver sleeves, black pants, a chest symbol was a black 6-point star symbol with a gold ring around the symbol and there was a gold circle in the middle of the star.

The two rangers grabbed their swords from their belts and the top resembled a microphone. "Hello there, Power Rangers. Looks like you could use a little help." The white ranger greeted.

"Samurai Rangers at your service." The green ranger added before both of them got back in the chopper and sat in their cockpits while the other rangers watched.

"Hey, who are you?" Madtropolis asked.

"We're the rangers that are here to bring you down!" The green ranger stated as both Samurai rangers placed their swords in the control sticks.

"Oh yeah!" The white ranger grinned under her helmet before firing white and green lasers at Madtropolis.

"Two can play at that game!" Madtropolis said as he fired lasers at the chopper and missed.

"That all you got?" The white ranger teased as the chopper flew sideways and made Madtropolis sink a bit into the ground.

"Samurai Star Megazord!" The green ranger commanded as the chopper transformed into a megazord.

The white ranger grabbed a power disk before loading it into the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped." She called as she twisted the handle and a yellow power sphere appeared in front of the megazord and turned into a bee-like yo-yo before the megazord used it to hit Madtropolis, who eventually blew up.

As the Ninja Rangers cheered on the ground, the Samurai Rangers jumped out of their megazord and landed in front of them.

"Is it me, or do a see a guy in green ranger gear and a girl in white ranger gear?" Dustin asked the others.

"Nah, dude, I see it too." Shane shook his head a bit.

"You guys never said anything about green and white rangers." Blake stated.

"Yeah, way to hold out on us." Hunter said as he looked at the Wind Rangers.

"Hey, it's new to us too." Tori agreed.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating." Dustin suggested.

"You're not, Dustin." The green ranger assured the Earth Ninja.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin asked.

"Why wouldn't we know your name?" The white ranger said with an English accent as Tori started to smile.

"I'd recognize that fancy accent anywhere." Hunter recognized and grinned a little.

The Samurai Rangers un-morphed to reveal Cam and Dawn. The other rangers then grinned as Cam and Dawn smiled back at them.


	8. The Samurai's Journey Part III

**Alright, so yesterday I was PMing the user _DJ __Scales_ on some suggestions he offered for my story. Some of them I'm hesitant about writing, so I figured I'd run them past the readers (aka anyone who is reading this) to see what they think:**

**_The Dino Thunder episode Leader of the Whack_ _where the rangers act the complete opposite of how they usually act_**

**_A Chi Creature that suck's the life out of one of the rangers so Cam transfers some of another ranger's chi into the original ranger, but then that ranger starts acting like whoever has their chi (Ex: Dustin's chi is taken so Cam transfers some of his chi into Dustin, but Dustin starts acting like Cam)_  
**

**_A Musical Chapter that involves a monster putting the entire city under a spell causing everyone to break out in song and dance whenever they hear the title of any song_**

**So yeah, those were the main ideas. Like I said before, I'm not so sure about all of them, which is why I'm running it past you guys. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys bothered to review about what you think of these ideas along with the story in general. If you guys think this story sucks and that it could be better, I could use the constructive criticism. If you guys like the story, then please review what you like about it. I could really use the feedback.**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"Dude, I'm still confused about what just happened right now." Dustin stated.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you all back to Ninja Ops." Dawn said as she and Cam helped the others walk.

"Dustin, come on!" Cam called.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait here for a cab or a bus." Dustin decided as he shook his head.

"Run, fools!"

Dustin and the others looked up to see Lothor floating in the air, laughing evilly. "On second thought, right behind you guys!" Dustin changed his mind as he started running and the other rangers followed while Lothor fired blasts of energy in their direction.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child!" Blake said as all of them ran across a stream.

"Oh rangers!" Marah and Kapri called as they appeared.

Lothor continued to fire beams at the rangers as they kept running while water splashed behind them from the impact of Lothor's hits. Marah and Kapri fired another blast into the water as Shane and Blake fell down and the others helped them up. All of them stopped when an army of kelzaks appeared in front of them and Lothor flew over.

"What's the matter, nephew?" Lothor asked Cam. "You don't like the reunion?"

"Wait, did he just say nephew?" Dustin asked as he looked over at Cam.

"You can't choose your family, Lothor!" Cam called from the ground. "I certainly didn't choose you."

"Pity. There's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire." Lothor offered.

"You have to be joking." Cam scoffed.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Green Samurai Ranger!" Lothor exclaimed as the kelzaks charged before the rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The rangers appeared at Ninja Ops and landed on the floor lying face down for most of them. "Ow, that hurt." Dawn groaned a bit.

"Maybe you could give us a warning next time you do that?" Hunter told Sensei as all of them got up.

"You know, give us a chance to work on our landing." Tori added as Blake helped her up.

"Your appreciation is noted." Sensei nodded.

"Sorry." Shane apologized. "It's just, I know if we had our powers, we could've taken them."

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back." Sensei decided as all of them turned to the metal sphere that held their powers. "This seal holds the power of 5 rangers. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well, how about the power of 7 rangers?" Dawn suggested.

"Dawn is right." Cam agreed.

All seven of them placed their hands over the sphere as it started to glow before it exploded. Everyone fell onto the ground from the impact as the Wind and Thunder Rangers' energy flowed back into them. Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter grinned as they did a couple of kicks and other moves just to test out their energy while Tori walked over to Dawn and Cam.

"Um, one question for the two of you. How did all this happen?" Tori asked as the others gathered around too and asked Cam and Dawn multiple questions.

"Maybe you guys could slow down on the questions?" Dawn asked as Cam sat down by the computer.

"Okay, let's start with Uncle Lothor." Shane decided as he looked over at Cam. "Man, that's crazy!"

"Tell me about it. Nice family tree I have." Cam rolled his eyes a bit.

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours." Sensei assured his son.

"He's technically right." Dawn agreed with the guinea pig. "By law, once a ninja is banished, they cease to exist."

Sensei nodded. "Dawn is right. The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"But don't you think I had the right to know?" Cam asked.

"We all did." Hunter agreed.

"Perhaps, but what would it have changed?" Sensei pointed out. "Would you have battled him any differently?"

"Speaking of battling..." Tori interrupted as she looked at the screen.

Everyone looked at the monitor to see five monsters in four different places. "Whoa, dude, they're all over the place!" Dustin realized.

"Split up. Rangers, go. Cam, you will remain here to monitor additional attacks." Sensei instructed.

"I'll stay too, for now." Dawn decided.

"In that case, see you both out there." Shane said before leaving with Dustin, Blake, and Hunter.

Tori placed her hand on Cam's shoulder and smiled. "Green's always did look good on you." She told him before following the guys.

Cam smiled as he placed the Samurai Amulet around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found its home, and that it has decided two beings are worthy of its power." Sensei said as he noticed Cam's amulet and Dawn's new wrist morpher, which was previously her wrist brace. "It's an honor not to be taken lightly."

"We know." Dawn nodded. "After all, it's not my first time guarding an ancient power. I know the responsibility."

Cam looked down a little as he remembered his journey to the past. "She was so beautiful, and brave, and kind. Everything you said." He told his father.

"Do not forget wise." Sensei added.

The computer beeped and showed an insect-like alien in the town. "That one has our names written all over it." Dawn said as she looked at Cam.

"Uh, dad?" Cam asked, turning to his father.

"Go." Sensei nodded as Cam took out his Samurai Amulet and stood next to Dawn.

"Ready?" Cam asked as his Samurai Amulet changed into his morpher.

"Ready." Dawn nodded.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Samurai Power!"

* * *

Cam and Dawn arrived and looked around the place. "You can't hide forever!" Cam called.

"Ow! I think something stung me!" Dawn cried as she felt a slight pain in her neck.

"Look, it's the alien." Cam pointed as he and Dawn grabbed their swords and tried to hit the miniaturized alien.

The fly-like alien ended up stinging Cam and Dawn as they both dropped their swords and fell to the ground before some kelzaks appeared and restrained both of them. "Hey, let go of us!" Dawn struggled as the alien became normal sized.

"You've just begun to feel my sting!" The alien, Sucker, laughed as he stood in front of Cam. "This won't hurt a bit!" He exclaimed as he stuck his stinger in Cam's chest as he moaned a bit in pain.

"Cam!" Dawn cried as she watched and struggled while Sucker took out his stinger.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with this ranger, you're next!" Sucker told Dawn as he went to plunge his stinger into Cam's chest again, but Cam kicked him down.

Cam and Dawn were able to break free from the kelzaks' grips as they grabbed their swords and stood up before slashing the kelzaks. "Alright, time for you to buzz off!" Cam said as he tried to hit Sucker, but he shrunk down and flew away. "Good riddance."

* * *

All the rangers arrived back at Ninja Ops and noticed that Cam was sweaty and had weird red marks all over his chest. "Eew, that's so gross." Dawn commented as she looked at Cam.

"Dude, what happened?" Hunter asked as all six other ranger's looked at Cam's chest.

"I got a little close to that overgrown Sucker." Cam said as he twitched a bit.

The computer beeped and showed one of the aliens had grown. "We'll get the zords." Shane decided.

"Blake, Hunter, Dawn, can you handle the others?" Sensei asked.

"With pleasure." Hunter nodded and grinned a bit.

"What about me?" Cam asked as he scratched his chest.

"Uh, Cam, what's that?" Tori asked as she looked down at his hands.

Cam looked down and noticed hair all over his hands as he continued to scratch. "Um, I have no idea." He shook his head.

"Hey, didn't you guys ever learn that's rude to stare?" Dawn said, trying to support Cam, but she couldn't help but glance at Cam too.

"Rangers, go. I will investigate Cam's condition." Sensei said as the rangers nodded and left.

* * *

Dawn, Blake, and Hunter flipped into action as they arrived at the beach and ran into an octopus-like monster called Tentacreep. "Alright, let's make this quick and easy." Dawn said as she took out her Samurai Sword and the Thunder Rangers took out their Thunder Staffs.

Tentacreep shot one of his tentacles which wrapped around Blake's body as he was flipped over. "Let me go, you creep!" Blake exclaimed as he struggled as Hunter came over and hit the tentacle, which came lose, before Blake tied it around Tentacreep. "Thanks, bro."

"You got it." Hunter said before he, Blake, and Dawn slashed Tentacreep.

"_Hunter, Blake, Dawn, you guys' okay?" _Cam's voice was heard through their morphers.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter nodded as he and Blake flipped over and attacked Tentacreep.

All three of them slashed Tentacreep and turned around as the alien exploded behind them. "Alright!" Blake cheered.

"_Guys, there's two more at the library." _Cam told the three rangers.

"On it." Dawn told Cam before she, Hunter and Blake made their way to the library.

The three of them charged over as Hunter changed his staff to his Thunder Shield, Blake had his staff in Throwing Star mode, and Dawn had her secondary weapon out, which was a white and black bladed fan. Hunter and Dawn fought the cicada-themed monster, Hiphopper, while Blake attacked the metal-scrap monster, Sky Scrapper.

As Dawn fought Hiphopper, she ended up getting shoved to the ground by him. "Okay, it's official. I hate insects!" She exclaimed as she picked up her bladed fan and charged at Hiphopper, and slashed him with her fan.

Meanwhile, Blake leapt off a building as attacked Sky Scrapper while Hunter placed his shield around Hiphopper before pulling on it as Hiphopper fell to the ground.

"_Hey Dawn, it's zord time!" _Dawn heard Cam through her morpher. _"I'm already in the Samurai Sky Chopper."_

"Got it. I'm on my way." Dawn responded before turning to the Thunder Rangers.

"We've got this covered." Hunter assured the white ranger.

"Yeah, go on." Blake agreed as he slashed Sky Scrapper.

Dawn nodded before she streaked away and into her cockpit of the Samurai Star Chopper. "Alright, let's do this." She said before the chopper flew over towards the Storm Megazord as Cam stood out and grabbed his microphone-sword.

"Hang on, guys." Cam told the Wind Rangers. "Tori, mind if we take your spot? I have a new configuration!"

"Well, okay." Tori nodded as the Dolphin Zord disconnected from the megazord and the Samurai Star Chopper took its place.

"Samurai Storm Formation!" Cam and Dawn called.

"I'm through playing with you!" Sucker growled before making buzzing noises.

"Alright, time to end this!" Cam exclaimed. "See ya, Sucker!"

The jets on the chopper started spinning rapidly before firing a beam at Sucker, who yelled before exploding. "Not bad for our first day as official rangers." Dawn smiled underneath her helmet.

"When you get past the fact that I almost turned into a bug, of course." Cam added as Dawn chuckled.

* * *

Later during the day, Cam walked into Ninja Ops, holding his Samurai Sword and noticed Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake and Hunter standing around the computer with grins on their faces. "What are you all smiling about?" Cam asked them.

The five rangers moved aside as Dawn spun around in the chair with a black and green ninja uniform on her lap. "If you're going to be a part of the team, you need to have the right gear." Dawn smiled as she stood up and handed the uniform to Cam.

"Wow, that is great." Cam grinned as he looked at his new uniform.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny." Sensei stated as he looked over at his son. "Congratulations. No father could be prouder of his son."

The rangers joined Cam's side as all of them celebrated the new addition of rangers to the team.


	9. Scent Of A Ranger

**Alright, so no one has told me what they think of **_**DJ Scales'**_** ideas yet. I'm going to put up a poll on my account instead and see if that turns out better. If I don't get any feedback on those ideas, I probably won't do them.**

**In the meantime, here's the next chapter, and I even added a special appearance from Conner McKnight. Since Cyber cam beat everyone in their favorite sports here, I made soccer Dawn's favorite, and we all know that's Conner's obsession.**

**I also made a ranger form for Dawn, so you can see it on my profile.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!  
**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn were sparring at the beach as Shane grabbed Dustin's ankle and flipped him to the ground. Cam ran towards a cliff wall and climbed halfway up before pushing against it and attempting to flip over, only to end up landing on his back when he reached the ground. "He is such a show-off." Tori said with an eye roll before she and the others helped Cam up.

"Sorry, dude, but we're going to have to take points off for that landing." Dustin told Cam, who stood up.

"Let me try again." Cam decided.

"You know what, maybe we should call it a day." Dawn suggested. "You look pretty tired."

"No!" Cam insisted. "I'm fine.

Shane's morpher beeped as he raised it to his mouth. "Go for Shane."

"_Shane," _Sensei's voice was heard. _"Could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops? I'm having trouble with the mainframe. I must've pressed a button I wasn't supposed to."_

"I'll be right there, dad." Cam said before Shane cut the connection. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He told the other rangers before streaking away.

Dawn looked down and sighed. "I'm really worried about Cam. I mean, he runs all of Ninja Ops even when I used to be there with him to watch your battles, and now he's a ranger too."

"I know, right?" Shane agreed. "He never gets any down time."

"The dude's gonna burn out." Dustin stated.

"Anyway, I should go. I was in Reefside a couple of days ago since that's where the nearest soccer field is. When I was playing, I met someone named Conner and a bunch of other guys, and I promised I would meet up with them to play a game. Bye guys." Dawn waved before she streaked away.

* * *

The next day, Dawn walked into Ninja Ops with Shane and Dustin. "Sensei, have you seen Cam?" Dawn asked when she saw Sensei on the table.

"We're meeting up with Tori, Blake, and Hunter at the beach and wondering if he wanted to come with." Shane added.

"I have not seen him all day." Sensei said as he shook his tiny head.

"Dude's probably crashed out." Dustin suggested.

"Hey, what's up? Shane-Man, D-Dawn Girl, D-Dog in the House!" The three rangers turned to see Cam walk over, but there was something off about him. Cam wasn't wearing his glasses, and he was wearing a green beanie hat, a black shirt, a green jacket, brown camouflage cargo pants, and grey sneakers.

"What are you wearing?" Shane asked as she looked down at Cam's new attire.

"I got tired of the same old rags, so I busted out the phat gear." Cam said with a grin.

Sensei's large black eyes widened as he looked at the new Cam while Shane and Dawn laughed a bit, but Dustin just seemed confused. "Uh, we were just going to the beach and wondering if you wanted to come with us." He offered.

"Dudes, I'm so down with that!" Cam said as he put his arms around Shane and Dustin. "Finally get to chill at the beach with my peeps."

"Your peeps?" Dawn asked as she giggled a bit at Cam's new personality.

Cam looked over at Dawn and pushed the two male rangers aside before walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Dawn, you're looking babalicious this morning." He complimented while Shane and Dustin snickered as they watched.

"Thanks...I think." Dawn told Cam, a little confused.

"Gotta bail. Later, little furry dude." Cam told his dad before he walked out. Shane, Dustin, and Dawn exchanged glances and laughed as they followed Cam out.

"Wha...?" Sensei trailed off as he watched the rangers leave. For once in his life, he was extremely confused.

As the rangers walked through the tunnel, they passed by the supply closet where the real Cam was gagged and restrained to the wall.

* * *

The impersonator Cam was standing on top of a ramp with a skateboard under his feet, a helmet on his head, and pads on his elbows and shoulders. The rangers were all at the skate park and stood around as they watched Cam skateboard between the ramps before he spun around in the air and skated back onto the ground.

"Hey, he's even better than you." Tori told Shane and Dawn.

"No he's not." Shane insisted as he crossed his arms, and sounded annoyed.

"Well, I don't care." Dawn stated. "Skateboarding is only one of the many sports I'm good at. At least he doesn't do soccer. That's my favorite sport."

Cam walked over to the group with a grin on his face. "I gotta work on my back-side-nose-slide."

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Dawn asked. "It takes about a year to learn those kind of moves."

"More importantly, where did you learn to talk like that?" Blake asked instead.

"Hey come on, let's hit the waves!" Cam changed the subject as he skateboarded to the beach. The other rangers glanced at each other before following him.

* * *

Once all of them arrived, Cam was in the ocean surfing. As all of them watched, Tori had her hands on her hips and glared a little at him. "Hey Tori, he's even batter that you." Shane grinned as Tori looked up at him.

"Don't even go there." She threatened a bit as Cam came out of the ocean.

"You were ripping it out there, dude!" Dustin commented as he patted Cam's shoulder.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Dawn agreed.

"Hey Dawn, I heard you like soccer a lot. Mind if I give it a go?" Cam suggested.

"Um, sure. That would be great." Dawn nodded and smiled a bit. "The nearest field is in Reefside, but it's only 30 seconds if we streak."

* * *

After a little while, all of them were at Reefside at the soccer field and Dawn had her blonde wavy hair tied up and had on a white and black woman's soccer uniform on while Cam wore a green, white, and black male soccer uniform. Dawn currently had the ball, but Cam stole it away and kicked it into the goal. "Alright!" Cam cheered while Dawn groaned slightly as a brunette guy in a red soccer uniform walked up to her.

"Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but that Cam guy creamed you." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Conner." Dawn told the guy in red, Conner, as she crossed her arms. "I didn't expect him to be that good. He's a computer geek, for crying out loud!"

Conner just laughed a little. "Good luck with that. So, you wanna meet up at the field again next week, babe?"

"First, I told you never to call me babe. Second, you got it, but I'm still going to beat you." Dawn said with a slight smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." Conner said with a grin while Dawn and walked back to her friends.

"So, uh, nice job out there, Cam." Dawn congratulated, but she was still annoyed.

"Thanks." Cam said before coming up with an idea and looked over at Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. "Hey, you know something I've always want to try? Motocross! I think I could bust out some serious lap times."

Hunter and Dustin exchanged glances and both started laughing. "Moto isn't something you should try." Dustin insisted.

"He's right. It could be totally brutal." Hunter shook his head and had a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, man. It's not like riding a little skateboard, playing in the water, or kicking around a ball." Blake added as he laughed and nudged Shane a bit, earning glares from him, Tori, and Dawn, who crossed her arms. "Uh, no offense guys."

"Whatever man, I just wanna check it out!" Cam decided before looking around and streaking back to Blue Bay Harbor.

"Something tells me it's Dustin, Blake, and Hunter's turns to get shown up." Dawn realized.

"Well this should be good." Tori smiled slightly before the others followed and streaked away too.

* * *

Once the rangers were back in Blue Bay Harbor, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter were riding their dirt bikes across the track while Tori, Shane, and Dawn were watching them and Dawn was still in her soccer uniform. The three of them watched Cam zoom past all the other racers.

"That's him." Dawn pointed.

"No way, that can't be Cam." Shane shook his head.

"No, it's really him! Look!" Tori stated as they continued to watch.

Cam gained some air as he caught up to the Thunder Rangers and Dustin. "Whoa, look at that jump!" Dawn commented as they watched Cam race past the yellow, crimson, and navy rangers. Cam punched his fist into the air as he crossed the finish line first, followed by Blake, Hunter, then Dustin.

As Cam skidded his bike to a halt, Tori, Shane, and Dawn made their way over as Shane high-fived him while the other guys took off their helmets. "Okay, that was just wrong." Dustin said as Hunter and Blake nodded in agreement. "Nobody rides like that first time out."

"Next time, I'm gonna really crack the throttle and see what this bad boy can do!" Cam grinned as he patted the bike.

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike." Blake muttered.

"Yeah, right." Tori said with a snicker.

Shane's morpher beeped as he raised it to his mouth. "Go for Shane."

"_The city plaza has been invaded." _Sensei told the rangers as he looked at the computer screen at Ninja Ops. _"You must go there at once."_

"All over it." Shane nodded before cutting the connection and looking at his teammates. "Let's go." He said as all of them started to leave.

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing out now?" Cam called as the other rangers turned to him. "What about Moto #2?"

"Cam, what are you talking about? Hello, alien?" Tori asked Cam.

"Okay, and that affects me how?"

"Dude, this is the part where we go save the world, remember?" Dustin reminded Cam.

Cam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, I am so over this whole ranger thing!" He decided.

"You got to be kidding me. It's only been 4 days since we went back in time and both became rangers." Dawn started as she walked over to Cam. "You're the one who gave me half of the samurai power, remember?"

"Exactly. Since you already have some of the samurai power, you don't need me." Cam pointed out.

Dawn looked down and sighed a bit before looking at the others. "Come on, let's just go." She decided as she, Shane, and Tori started running away and Dustin, Blake, and Hunter followed on their bikes.

Cam rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine, I'll come too." He decided before following them.

* * *

The seven rangers ninja streaked into the city and landed in front of the alien, Fragra, before they all stood up. "Hey freak!" Shane called. "We're here to shut you down."

"Oh please!" Fragra scoffed a bit. "Bright colors are so last year!"

"Hey, I didn't know the new model was out. Sweet!" Cam grinned when he saw a new red car and started walking over to it, much to the rangers' confusion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hunter complained.

"Smelzaks! Oh, I mean kelzaks!" Fragra corrected as an army of kelzaks arrived.

"Ready?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Ready." Everyone nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm Power!" All of them cried before getting into fighting stances and charging at the kelzaks.

As the rangers fought, Cam was still looking at the new car. "What the heck is he doing?" Shane asked.

"Checking out a car?" Tori realized.

"Bad timing, much!" Dustin stated as they continued the fight.

"I know, right?" Dawn agreed as she kicked a kelzak in the head.

"Hey Cam!" Blake called.

"A little help here!" Hunter added.

Cam ignored the rangers and just made car noises, pretending to drive it. Tori and Dustin exchanged glances before they ran past the kelzaks and ran over to Cam, only to be stopped by Fragra. "Hello, Darlings!" She greeted before spraying a mist at the two Wind Rangers. Tori and Dustin eventually turned into liquids and were imprisoned in two perfume bottles while Fragra laughed.

"Tori! Dustin!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Let them go!" Hunter demanded as he took out his blaster and fired it in Fragra's direction.

"Say goodbye to your friends now that they're part of my exclusive perfume line! Ciao!" Fragra laughed before disappearing.

"Power Down!" Shane commanded as his, Hunter, Blake, and Dawn's ranger suits disappeared.

The four of them made their way over to Cam, who was lying on the ground while eating a sandwich. "Will you get up already?" Dawn snapped a bit as she kicked Cam's side.

"Hey!" Cam said as he looked up at the rangers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked as he crossed his arms.

"Man, were you not paying attention?!" Blake exclaimed. "She just took off with Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head, man?!" Shane asked, clearly upset.

"Why are you all bagging on me?" Cam shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Dawn pointed out while Hunter glared at Cam.

"Come on. We gotta go sniff them out." Shane told his teammates as the four rangers walked away.

* * *

Shane, Blake, Hunter, and Dawn arrived at an old abandoned factory. "How do you know this is the right place?" Blake asked.

"When in doubt, follow your nose." Shane advised before opening the door as he and the others walked into the factory.

"Looks like some crazy lab." Hunter said as all of them looked around.

"This place stinks of perfume that's way too strong." Dawn commented as she coughed a bit.

The real Cam arrived in his ninja uniform and ran over to the others while panting a bit. "Guys, I'm here to help."

"Forget it. We don't want your help." Hunter refused as Blake crossed his arms and Dawn placed her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, too little too late." Blake agreed.

"Hey!" The rangers turned to see the imposter Cam wearing the beanie and motocross jersey. "Dudes, why'd you bail on me like that?"

"Wha?" Shane trailed off as he looked at both Cams. "Cam?"

"Hey." The Cam in the motocross jersey grinned as he stood next to the Cam into the ninja uniform.

"Oh man, not another close story." Shane complained. "Didn't we already do this?" He remembered as Hunter, Blake, and Dawn looked at him before all four of them looked back at the two Cams.

"Hey Shane-Man." The Cam from earlier started. "It's all good."

Shane grabbed Cam's wrist and flipped him over while the others winced as they watched. "Wait, he's not a clone." The second Cam assured the others before Shane helped up the Cam that he flipped. "He's a virtual replicant. I created him to help out at Ninja Ops. Things kinda got out of control."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole tying-you-up-in-the-closet thing, bro." The virtual Cam apologized to his creator and shrugged. "Guess I got a little overexcited."

"I can fix that." Cam said as he took out a remote and pressed a few buttons before the virtual Cam disappeared.

"Glad he's gone. He called me 'babalicious' this morning." Dawn remembered. "And I hate just being called 'babe'."

"Well he's not lying." Hunter stated as he looked at Dawn, who elbow-nudged him even though she had a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, Fragra appeared as the rangers got into fighting stances. "You annoying little rangers. You found my old factory."

"Just to bring you up to speed, she's got Tori and Dustin." Shane told Cam before Fragra fired a beam at them.

Shane rolled over to one side while Blake and Hunter went to another, and Dawn and Cam made it to a table.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!" All four rangers cried as they morphed at the same time and grabbed their swords and staffs before charging at Fragra.

"Smell this!" Fragra exclaimed before firing a blast of energy at the rangers, who were luckily able to avoid it.

"You guys keep her busy. Dawn and I will go look for the others." Shane decided.

"Got it." Hunter nodded before he, Blake, and Cam fought Fragra.

* * *

Shane and Dawn found another door before going through and entering a perfume lab. "Shane, Dawn, help us!" The two rangers heard Dustin's voice, among other voices.

"Don't worry, we'll find you." Dawn assured Dustin as Shane picked up a bottle.

"Not the green one!" Tori's voice was heard as Shane and Dawn checked more bottles. "Help us get out!" They both heard Tori yell.

"We're over here!" Dustin's voice called.

Shane groaned a bit. "Man, this could take forever!"

Dawn picked up a yellow bottle before her eyes glowed white and she was pulled into a vision. Dawn ended up seeing an image of Dustin before she saw the room explode. "Dustin? Is that you?" She asked once the vision was over and she looked at the bottle.

"Yeah, it's me! Come on, we have to find Tori." Dawn heard Dustin say.

"Shane, I found Dustin!" Dawn called. "They're color coded."

"That makes it easier." Shane said as he grabbed a light blue bottle. "Tor? You in there?"

"Yep. Thanks for finding me." Tori's voice responded.

"Great. Now we have to hurry and get all these perfumes out." Dawn told Shane as she found a box and placed several perfumes inside.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"I had a vision. This room is going to explode. Come on!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Shane grabbed all of the perfumes and placed them in the box.

Suddenly, a blast of energy hit the room as Dawn and Shane braced themselves by hiding behind the table. Dawn coughed a little as the smoke cleared out before she and Shane made their way out of the lab. "Guys, we found them!" Dawn called as she and Shane ran over to Blake, Hunter, and Cam.

"Back off!" Shane told Fragra as he took out his Hawk Blaster and shot her.

Dawn placed the box on the ground and opened all the caps as the liquids dispersed into the air. "Alright, here's Dustin and Tori. Good thing they were color coated." She said as she took off the caps and Dustin and Tori appeared in the room as the others helped them up.

Fragra got up before charging at the rangers and kicking Cam to the ground before continuing to attack the other rangers. "Enough! You picked the wrong green ranger to mess with!" Cam stated as he got up and removed his gold armor as his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"Hey, I never got one of those." Dawn noticed Cam's new power mode as Cam drew his saber before charging at Fragra and slashing her.

As Cam and Fragra continued to fight, Cam kicked Fragra outside before leaping outside and charging his sword. "Super Saber, activate!" He commanded as his sword got charged with green lightning before slashing it at Fragra, who screamed and fell to the ground as she exploded.

* * *

After the battle, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn walked into Ninja Ops to find Cyber Cam sitting by the computer. "S'up, yo?" He greeted.

"Oh no." Dawn groaned a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. I've reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work." Cam assured them as he walked over. "He'll stay at Ninja Ops from now on."

"Good, cause I don't need any more competition on the track." Dustin stated.

Cyber Cam walked over at patted Dustin's shoulder. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!"

"His personality still needs a little work though." Dawn decided.

"Why did you make Cyber Cam so good at sports?" Tori asked Cam.

"I guess because I've never had time to learn any of that stuff." Cam shrugged.

"But now you do, right?" Dustin pointed out as Cam smiled.

Later during the day, Cam grinned as he rode over towards his friends on the bike he was lent. "So, what do you think?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh?" Dustin agreed.

"Now I know why you love this so much. I think I'm ready for another lap." Cam decided as he rode away on his tiny green dirt bike while the others laughed.

"Hey, he has to start somewhere." Tori pointed out as she smiled.


	10. I Love Lothor

**Alright, so here's _I Love __Lothor_, which is one of my favorite episodes along with _The Wild Wipeout. _Anyway, it's safe to say that there will be Hunter/Dawn/Cam moments, some Hunter/Dawn, and a small Blake/Tori scene that I added since the episode was originally about the two of them.**

**Anyway, thanks to **_Dean Winchesters Baby Girl_** for reviewing,** _FanficFanaticGirl131,__ DJ Scales, _**and** _CamaroDude1989_ **for adding this story to their favorites. **

**For anyone else who reads this story, please review and enjoy the chapter :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Shane asked as he and the other male rangers entered Storm Chargers. "Real Sport Pro Cook-Off?" He read from a banner.

"Uh, yeah." Tori nodded as she walked over.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked.

"Real Sports Pro Drinks chose Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations." Kelly explained from behind the cooking table.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it." Dustin said as he looked at the ingredients on the cooking table.

"Well you should stick around." Tori advised. "You might be surprised."

Dawn then walked into Storm Chargers. "Hey, look who I found outside." She said as Cam walked in.

"Cam? You're taking cooking?" Shane asked as he, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter snickered a bit.

"Look, the girls wanted someone to take the class with them, and dad said I should get out more. So, here I am." Cam explained.

"That, and we knew that none of you guys would be interested if we asked." Dawn added.

"But, cooking class? Man, that's lame." Shane stated.

A bunch of girls then walked into the store and the boys just stared in awe. "You were saying?" Dawn asked Shane.

"Who says cooking doesn't have advantages?" Cam muttered with a grin as he, Tori, and Dawn sat down in the front row. Cam whispered something to the girls and both of them giggled.

"Dude's got a point." Dustin realized, as Blake and Hunter looked over at Tori, Cam, and Dawn and the two brothers seemed a bit jealous.

* * *

During the cooking demonstration, Marah and Kapri appeared behind a counter with a love tablet. "How do we know which ranger will fall in love?" Marah asked.

"Does it matter? There's five of them and we only need one. Then we'll convince him to help us take over Earth, Uncle's gonna be so proud of us. Plus, I might get a boyfriend out of the whole deal." Kapri planned.

"You? It was my idea. I want a boyfriend." Marah stated. "Give that!"

Both girls then started fighting over the tablet, which slipped out of their hands and fell into a smoothie glass.

Everyone got up and grabbed a glass since Kelly invited everyone up for a sample of the smoothie. Hunter grabbed one of the glasses and looked at it. "Past the lips, over the gums." He muttered before taking a sip and looking at the glass. "Whoa, that tasted weird."

"Let me see." Cam said as he took a sip as well. "Yeah, it tastes odd."

"It's not really sweet, is it?" Dawn commented after taking a sip.

Cam smiled at Dawn. "Nothing will ever be as sweet as you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Dawn said before noticing Hunter was smiling at her too. "Why are you grinning at me like a love sick baboon? It's kind of creeping me out."

"Because he is one." Cam stated, earning a glare from Hunter. "Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation."

"Back off! I met her first!" Hunter growled as he shoved Cam and threw some flour at him while the other guys watched with interest.

"Make me!" Cam exclaimed as he threw some powder at Hunter.

Everyone then started throwing the food everywhere and created a food fight.

* * *

Later during the day, Tori and Dawn were walking around town after Dawn came back from a soccer match at Reefside. "So, how was that match?" Tori asked.

"My team creamed Conner's team. Next match, I'm planning on letting him win this time, considering I've won the past 4 games." Dawn stated before changing the subject. "Anyway, I wonder what happened back there at Storm Chargers."

"No idea. As annoying as it is, it's kind of cool too." Tori commented. "I mean, not many girls have two guys fight over her."

"Yeah, but I only think of Hunter and Cam as friends. Besides, I can't afford to get extremely close to anyone, remember?" Dawn reminded Tori.

Hunter and Cam then started running over to Dawn while shoving each other. "Hey, wait up!" Hunter called.

Dawn turned as her eyes widened. "Oh no."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Tori decided before walked away.

"No, don't leave me with them!" Dawn called before sighing a bit and turning to the boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I, uh, I got you a little something." Hunter said as he handed Dawn a bag making her smile.

"How sweet. My very own...socket wrench set." Dawn realized as she looked inside the bag and her smile disappeared. "This is really..."

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam finished as Hunter glared at him. "A true man would know what a woman wants," He started as he pulled out his gift. "Is acne face wash."

Hunter just started laughing at Cam's gift while Dawn frowned and handed Hunter and Cam their gifts back. "I think I need a little time...alone." Dawn decided before walking away.

As Dawn walked around town, she noticed a bunch of kelzaks walking around over to a tv studio. "Kelzaks? At a television studio?" Dawn wondered before following them inside.

Dawn hid behind a prop cactus and heard Lothor and and his latest alien, Ratwell, talking. Zurgane then saw her and walked over. "This is a closed set! Security, escort this visitor to her doom." He instructed as some kelzaks came over.

Dawn got into a fighting stance and started fighting the kelzaks. It wasn't long until she got held back by the kelzaks and Zurgane tied her to a prop cactus. "This ought to hold you." He said before walking away and laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shane, Dustin, and Blake were still at Storm Chargers before Tori ran into the place and sat down next to Blake.

"And now, we are going to following the real sports executive chef's appearance on the cooking channel." Kelly announced as she sat down and switched on the tv which show an image of Lothor with the slogan 'I Love Lothor' appeared instead. Kelly tried switching the channel, but the screen didn't change.

"I read the tv listings every week, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't on there." Dustin stated.

"Let's go." Shane said as he, Tori, Blake, and Dustin ran out of the store.

All of them ran to the sidewalk while Shane got out his morpher. "Have you seen the new fall tv line-up, Sensei?" He asked.

"_Yes. Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him._" Sensei explained.

"Those must be some pretty serious signals." Dustin assumed.

"We have to shut down that broadcast." Tori stated.

"_Hurry, I will try and reach the others_." Sensei said.

"How do we know which studio it's in?" Blake asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of screaming girls ran over. Shane and Dustin got out of the way and Hunter wrapped his arms around Dawn before going over by a wall while the girls ran by. "My guess is that we follow them." Shane decided.

"Right." Dustin nodded as all of them ran.

The tv studio was surrounded with hundreds of girls with signs and were screaming for Lothor. "Dude, that's just messed up." Dustin commented when all of them arrived at the studio.

"No, it's pure evil." Shane stated.

"We have to get them out of there." Blake told the others.

"Hey! Lothor's a creep! You're all under a spell!" Tori announced to the girls.

"No way, we love Lothor! Get them!" Kelly yelled as all the girls started chasing the four ninjas.

"Split up!" The four of them decided as Shane and Dustin ran left while Blake and Tori ran right.

Blake and Tori exchanged glances before they held each others' hands while running away from the screaming girls. Luckily, both of them escaped from the fan girls and laughed a bit.

"That was surprisingly fun." Tori admitted.

"Tell me about it." Blake agreed before the laughter died down.

"Um, we're still holding hands." Tori reminded Blake as she looked down at their hands.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Blake apologized as he let go of Tori's hand.

"No, it's okay." Tori said as they both smiled at each other and slowly started to lean in.

Suddenly, Tori's morpher beeped and Blake and Tori stopped leaning in.

"_Tor, Dustin and I were able to ditch the fan girls, and Dawn called saying that she needed back up over at the beach. You and Blake alright?"_ Shane's voice came through.

Tori looked over at Blake before raising her morpher to her mouth. "Yeah, we're fine. We'll meet up with you guys soon." She said before facing Blake.

"Uh, sorry we were interrupted." Blake apologized.

"No, it's alright." Tori said as she looked down and frowned a bit. "Come on, we should get going."

"Right." Blake nodded before they both left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Dawn was able to escape from the tv studio and traveled to the beach to find Hunter and Cam in their ranger forms fighting each other while a rat-like alien named Ratwell was watching. Dawn ran over and looked at the boys. "Hello? Isn't that the alien right over there?" Dawn told Hunter and Cam before she split them up, but they eventually went back to their fight.

"It's time you knew the truth, Dawn." Hunter told Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked before trying to split the boys up again. "Stop it, you guys!"

Dawn then turned and saw Ratwell before she started to morph. Unfortunately, Ratwell blasted Dawn mid-morph once her ranger suit materialized around her and she fell to the ground.

"Dawn!" Hunter and Cam yelled as they ran over to Dawn. The two of them then blocked Ratwell's blasts from hitting Dawn and the three of them got sent flying in the air before falling on the ground.

"Romance, Action, this episode has it all!" Ratwell laughed.

"Cam, Hunter you're under a spell." Dawn told the crimson and green rangers. "You have to fight it!"

"This is no spell!" Cam insisted.

"My feelings are real, and I'm gonna prove it!" Hunter exclaimed as he struggled to get up and stood in front of Dawn. "I'll protect you."

"How heroic!" Ratwell laughed as he fired at Hunter who ended up dropping his weapons.

"Hunter, no! You have to get back!" Dawn tried to tell Hunter as she opened her visor.

"Now I'm getting mad!" Ratwell growled as he fired again.

Hunter pushed Dawn to the side. "You have to get out of here." He said before he went back into battle. Ratwell then fired a giant blast of energy in Hunter's direction.

"HUNTER!" Dawn screamed as the blast hit Hunter, but when the smoke cleared out, Hunter was still standing, and Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"Impossible! Nobody can be that strong!" Ratwell stated.

"Nothing can defeat the power of love!" Hunter yelled as he struggled to make their way over to Ratwell. Hunter grabbed Ratwell's wrist and threw away his blaster. "This is for you, Dawn!" He cried as he punched Ratwell and knocked him to the ground.

"Alright, Hunter, you win." Cam gave in before grabbing Hunter's Thunder Staff. "Catch!" He called as he threw Hunter his weapon.

Hunter grabbed his Thunder Staff and charged it with lightning before slashing Ratwell multiple times until he blew up.

Dawn looked over at Hunter and smiled as he opened his visor too. "Dawn, I-" Hunter started until a pink heart came out of his chest which floated upwards and popped while the same thing happened with Cam?

"Hey, you okay, Dawn?" Dustin asked as he, Tori, Shane, and Blake ran over. The four of them were in their ranger forms with their visors opened and they helped Dawn stand up.

"What happened?" Blake asked as Cam took off his helmet and walked over with Hunter.

"I don't know, but I got worked." Dawn winced as she crouched over again while Hunter and Cam kneeled next to her.

"Come on, we should get outta here." Shane suggested.

"Right." Everyone nodded before leaving the beach and going back to Ninja Ops.

* * *

Later during the day, Dawn's injuries were mostly taken care of and she was holding an ice pack on her head. She was currently as Ninja Ops with Hunter and Cam, who were sitting on the table and they both seemed tired. "So, you boys alright?" Dawn asked as she took the ice pack off and handed it to Hunter, since the three of them were sharing it.

"Not me." Hunter shook his head as ha placed the ice pack on his shoulder. "I feel like crap."

"You looked like crap too." Cam added.

"Let's face it, we all feel crappy." Dawn stated. "I mean, each of us took a good beating from Ratwell. Especially you, Hunter."

"Don't remind me. The stupid things some people do for love." Hunter rolled his eyes a bit.

"If this is a love hangover, I hope I never fall in love again." Cam groaned.

"Yeah, I hear that." Hunter agreed until he saw the look on Dawn's face. "Uh, at least while I'm not under a spell."

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said, 'It's time you knew the truth'?" Dawn asked Hunter, changing the subject.

"Um..." Hunter trailed off as he looked down. He knew that Dawn couldn't afford to get too attached to anyone while she was with them, but he couldn't hide his feelings for her that much longer.

Luckily, Shane and Blake entered the room and Shane was carrying a tray with fried chicken. "A peace offering, since our cooking class got messed up." Blake grinned a bit.

"Homemade and from the heart." Shane told them as he set down the tray.

"There's something wrong. This actually looks edible." Dawn realized as she looked at the chicken.

Dustin and Tori then walked into Ops and Dustin was carrying some boxes. "Hey, who ordered take out?" He asked.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and looked at Shane and Blake. "Since when does homemade come in a bucket?" She asked the red and navy rangers, who smiled nervously.

Tori just laughed. "Busted!"


	11. All About Beevil

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've noticed that I've gotten a few more reviews, so that's pretty good :) Thanks to** _Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, DJ Scales, lilnightmare17, _**and**_ razmend _**for the reviews and to** _dream lightning_ **and again** _lilnaightmare17 _**for adding this story to their faves.**

**Keep reviewing, and enjoy the story :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"So remind me again why I have to be here with you?" Dawn asked Dustin.

The two rangers were at the Motocross Track and have been there for the past half hour. "Look, I need help tracking down my bike, and you're like the nicest person I know so I thought you wouldn't mind." Dustin explained.

"I don't, but I was supposed to meet up with Conner and his twin brother Eric earlier." Dawn told the yellow ranger. "Eric is moving here to Blue Bay Harbor and both idiots wanted me to show them around."

"Hold on, if you think Conner is an idiot, why do you hang out with him?" Dustin asked.

"Who says you can't have friends that are idiots?" Dawn pointed out. "And I wouldn't say Conner is an idiot, he's more of a dumb jock. Eric on the other hand is definitely an idiot."

Blake and Hunter rode over on their dirt bikes and took off their helmets. "Hey guys." Dawn waved a bit.

"Hey Dawn." Hunter greeted.

"So, Dustin, any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asked as he looked at Dustin.

Dustin shook his head. "It's probably in another state by now."

Hunter's morpher went off so he raised it to his mouth. "What's up, Cam?"

"_I'm picking up a signal at the power plant." _Cam informed him.

"Blake and I will check it out." Hunter decided before cutting the connection and grabbing his helmet while Blake turned to Dustin.

"Keep asking around." Blake suggested. "We'll call if it gets ugly." He added as he and Hunter put their helmets back on and rode away while Dustin sighed a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your bike back." Dawn assured him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Dustin agreed.

Both rangers looked over and noticed a girl walking across the track. As the girl walked, there was a group of riders right behind her and they looked as if they were going to end up running over her.

"Hey look out!" Dustin yelled as he ran over and pushed the girl out of the way only to end up with her on top of him.

Once the riders raced by, Dawn ran across the track and helped the girl and Dustin up. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dustin nodded before turning to the girl. "You almost got mowed down over there."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl shrugged before realizing who her savior was. "Wait a minute, you're..." She trailed off before noticing Dawn. "And you're..."

"Dawn." Dawn introduced herself.

"And I'm Dustin." Dustin added as he smiled a bit and looked at the girl. "Do I know you? You look kinda familiar."

"I kinda get that a lot." The girl frowned. "You see one idiot, you've seen them all."

"I know how you feel." Dustin agreed. "People think that I'm sometimes a space-case too."

"Look, as long as you're a good person, that's what really counts." Dawn stated as he placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl just started weeping again as she sat down on a haystack and Dawn and Dustin sat next to her. "But I'm not a good person!" The girl continued to cry. "I'm not even a good bad person!"

"Okay, you lost me there." Dustin said, sounding confused.

"Hello? Don't you guys recognize me?" The girl asked, receiving blank looks from the rangers. "Maybe this will help." She said as she stood up and snapped her fingers before her long brunette hair became darker and bigger, large blue crystal goggles appeared on her head, and her outfit changed into a red leather shirt, a long brown skirt, big brown boots, and brown and black gloves.

Dawn and Dustin immediately back away and got into fighting stances when they recognized the girl's identity. "Marah?!" Dawn realized.

"No way." Dustin shook his head as he looked at Marah. "You're that evil chick who always tries to vaporize us!"

Marah snapped her fingers again as her hair became normal, and she changed back into her blue top and jeans. "Relax, you're safe." She assured the rangers. "They kicked me out cause I'm not evil enough."

"That's crazy. You're like one of the worst people I've ever met." Dustin stated.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Marah sniffed as she sat back down on the haystack.

"No we're not." Dawn shook her head. "I mean, you're really horrible."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." Marah said as she looked up at Dustin and Dawn. "They've replaced me with my friend Beevil and she's like way meaner than me."

Dustin pulled a chair over and sat on it while Dawn sat on the haystack with Marah. "Hey Marah, have you ever thought about turning good?" Dawn asked the former space ninja.

"Like forever?"

"Yeah."

"Yuck." Marah put a disgusted face on.

"You don't know something's 'yuck' if you haven't even tried it." Dustin pointed out.

"He's right." Dawn nodded in agreement. "Besides, it could be a great way to get back at Lothor and the others."

"Maybe it would teach those ingrates a lesson. But if I wanna make them really mad, I have to do something so disgustingly nice...and heroic, and..." Marah stood up and grinned. "I have to become a Power Ranger!"

Dustin and Dawn exchanged glances before turning to Marah. "Um, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Dustin told Marah.

"No, think about it." Marah started as she smiled. "I can help you destroy my uncle. It'll be so much fun!"

Dustin's morpher beeped as he and Dawn stood up. "We have to go."

"Okay, well meet me tomorrow at Blue Bay Point, same time." Marah decided. "I'll tell you how to beat Beevil."

"That's not going to work for me. Since I couldn't meet up with Conner and Eric today, I'm seeing them tomorrow at the same time." Dawn remembered.

"Not a problem. I can go alone." Dustin told Dawn as he smiled at Marah before he and Dawn ran off.

Marah smiled to herself. "Wow, I like being good."

* * *

The next day, Dawn just finished showing Conner and Eric around and the three of them were at Storm Chargers. "So, what do you think of Blue Bay Harbor?" Dawn asked the twins.

"I think it's pretty cool." Eric commented. "This Storm Chargers store is awesome too."

"You know, I still can't believe this city doesn't have a single soccer field." Conner said as he turned to Dawn. "That must suck."

"Sometimes, but I don't really mind." Dawn shrugged before she saw Dustin enter the store. "Hey, I have to go."

"Alright. Thanks again for the tour, bab-I mean Dawn." Conner corrected himself. "Catch ya later."

Dawn waved a bit before she walked over to Dustin. "So, how did the meeting with Marah go?" She asked him.

"Marah gave me this." Dustin started as he took out a small silver, blue, and gold pointy device. "She said it can neutralize Beevil, but it has to be charged."

"Alright, so how are you planning to do that?" Dawn asked.

"I was hoping you could sneak me into Ninja Ops tomorrow morning?" Dustin planned as Dawn sighed a bit.

"I'm so going to regret this."

* * *

Dustin snuck into Ninja Ops early in the morning during the next day where he met up with Dawn. "I can't believe I'm really doing this. Cam is going to kill if he finds out we've messed around with the computer." Dawn whispered as she sat down in the chair and switched the computer on.

"We can talk about this later. Just activate the charger." Dustin instructed as he stood next to her.

"Okay, okay." Dawn mumbled as she pressed a few keys before a small panel in the wall opened up and the charger was inside.

"It's 7 in the morning." Dustin and Dawn spun around to see Cam and Sensei who were both in their pajamas. "Mind telling me what you're doing?" Cam asked as he crossed his arms.

"I told you we would get caught." Dawn told Dustin before turning to Cam. "You might as well call the others over so we can explain to them too."

Sometime later, all the rangers were at Ninja Ops in their ninja uniforms as Dustin finished explaining his story. "I'm telling you, Marah wants to change, and I believe her."

"Man, did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" Blake asked Dustin. "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap."

"Yeah, how do we know it's not a bomb or a tracking device?" Tori pointed out.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted." Hunter stated.

"Marah's not a goon!" Dustin insisted. "She's just confused."

Shane started laughing a bit as he leaned towards Dustin as put his arm around Blake's shoulder. "Dude, you are so into her!" He said as the others grinned a bit.

"No I'm not." Dustin shook his head and he was smiling a bit too. "I mean, she's kinda cute...but she really wants to help us."

The computer beeped as it showed Beevil going on a rampage. "We shall see." Sensei said as he looked at the screen. "Beevil has returned."

"Let's go." Shane decided as he, Tori, Cam, and Blake ran out.

"Wait, but Dustin and I have to charge this thing." Dawn called.

"Sorry, but that's your choice. We have to go." Hunter told Dawn before following the others out.

"Are you aware of the risk you two are taking?" Sensei asked the two rangers.

"Sensei, you've always told us that a ninja's most valuable weapon is they're instinct." Dustin stated.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I've been taught that everyone has some good in them, and we feel that Marah's good is starting to come out."

"I hope you are both right." Sensei said as Dustin plugged the device into the charger and the device started to glow.

Dustin, Dawn, Sensei, and Cyber Cam watched the others fight the kelzaks and end up getting beaten. As they were about to be finished off, Marah arrived at the scene and began fighting Beevil, but she eventually lost and fell into a flower bed. "Marah!" Dustin yelled.

"Dustin, it's ready." Dawn said as she grabbed the device from the charger.

"Dustin, Dawn, be careful." Sensei advised as the two rangers nodded and ran out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

Dustin and Dawn made their way over and watched as Beevil was about to finish Marah off. "Marah, catch!" Dustin called as he threw the device as Marah stood up and caught it.

"Got it!" Marah grinned as she pointed it at Beevil and zapped her to the ground. "This won't hurt a bit." She muttered as she plugged the device into Beevil's head.

Beevil made a couple of buzzing sounds before her body became limp. Dawn and Dawn made their way over with the other rangers, who opened their visors while Cam had his helmet off.

"That was awesome!" Dustin commented and grinned. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us."

"Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you." Marah smiled before waving her hand across her face as she changed into her space ninja outfit and smirked. "I wanna do that myself."

"At last, the truth!" Beevil exclaimed as she stood up and took the device off her head before she blasted the rangers, who flipped out of the way while some kelzak furies made their way over. "Thanks for the energy boost, girlfriend. Our plan worked like a charm!" Beevil buzzed with excitement.

"You can thank the two dumb rangers for that." Marah said as she looked over at Dustin and Dawn.

"You lied to us." Dustin realized.

"Well duh!" Marah rolled her eyes.

Tori placed her hands on Dawn and Dustin's shoulders as she looked at Marah. "Dustin and Dawn were the only ones that trusted you. They were the only ones that saw any good in you, and this is how you pay them back? That's low, even for you."

Marah actually looked and felt a bit guilty when she saw Dustin holding back tears, but she immediately shook it off. "Hey, it's not my fault they're both dumber than me, especially the yellow ranger." She grinned as she, Beevil, and the Kelzak Furies laughed.

"Alright, that's it. No one makes a fool of me." Dustin said as he started to get mad.

"You see, Marah, there's one thing you didn't know. Hurt, Anger, Sadness. Those three things may seem like weaknesses to you, but they can also be turned into Strength." Dawn stated as she glared a bit at Marah. "You're going to regret ever betraying us."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"White Samurai Power!"

Dustin and Dawn drew their swords and pointed them at Marah, Beevil, and the kelzak furies while the other rangers closed their visors and got into fighting stances too. "Get 'em." Marah commanded as the kelzak furies charged as the rangers started fighting them. Dustin and Dawn fought against Beevil while Marah watched and smirked.

"They're swarming all over me!" Cam exclaimed as he started to get overwhelmed by the kelzak furies.

"Suggestions, Cam?" Shane asked as the kelzaks restrained him.

Cam held the microphone part of his sword to his mouth. "Cyber Cam, activate 'Ninja Sword, Gold Mode'." He instructed.

"_I was wondering when you were going to bust those out." _Cyber Cam pressed some keys and activated the Gold Mode as the Wind Rangers' Ninja Swords turned gold and silver.

"Whoa, these swords rock!" Tori commented as she looked at hers.

"These are strong." Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Ninja Sword Gold!" Shane exclaimed before slashing multiple kelzaks, much to Marah's surprise.

Tori leapt onto pond and stood on the water. "Ninja Sword Gold, Water Blade!" She commanded as she slashed the water, which shot towards the kelzaks as they disappeared.

As the sun started to set, Dustin and Dawn battled Beevil and got flipped onto the ground. "Alright, I'm getting sick of this! Samurai Sword, Full Power!" Dawn cried as her sword charged with electricity before she slashed Beevil, who screamed and stumbled back.

"My turn; let's see what this sword can really do. Ninja Sword Gold, Dirt Blade!" Dustin called as he thrusted his sword into the ground and pointed it at Beevil as she got shocked.

"Goodbye, Bee!" Dawn grinned under her helmet as she and Dustin turned around and Beevil exploded behind them.

"Ninja Sword, power down." Dustin commanded as he powered down his sword and placed it on his back again.

The rangers regrouped and opened their visors as Marah came out of her hiding space. "I thought we were friends." Dustin noticed Marah.

Marah looked down since she couldn't look Dustin in the eye. "See ya around." She sighed a bit before disappearing.

* * *

The next day, Dawn was at the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. She was sitting down on the hill and looked at the view as she sighed to herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Dawn turned around to see Hunter walk over.

"No, it's alright with me." Dawn replied as Hunter sat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I kinda like to come here and think sometimes. I guess you could say this is my brooding spot." Hunter said as Dawn laughed a bit. "Why are you here?"

"I was just walking through the wood earlier and found this hillside. It's really nice and quiet, plus the view is great." Dawn explained. "Let's just say, I've sort of made it my new thinking spot."

Hunter nodded a bit and looked at Dawn. "So, are you alright? I mean, yesterday was pretty harsh."

Dawn shrugged a little. "I guess." She sighed. "I feel like an idiot for trusting Marah."

"Yeah, Dustin's taking it kind of hard too. He did get his bike back though, so that cheered him up a bit."

"Good for him." Dawn said as she looked down. "You know, my whole life, I've always believed that there's good in everybody. After yesterday, I'm not so sure that's true anymore."

"Okay, so you had one bad experience with trusting people. So what? That doesn't mean everyone is bad." Hunter pointed out.

"But from what I've heard from the others, this isn't the first time. Like how you trusted Choobo and got brainwashed, and the time Tori trusted Blake who just used her to get to Ninja Ops, or when Dustin met you and Blake and you both ended up stealing the back-up file for the Tsunami Cycles." Dawn listed. "Seriously, what the hell was wrong with you guys? It's like you deceive for a living."

"First off, Blake and I believed Sensei killed our parents. We were willing to do whatever it took."

"You trusted the man who destroyed the Thunder Academy and kidnapped your sensei, aka the person who raised you and your brother as if he were your own father."

Hunter tried to think of a come-back comment, but came up with nothing. "Okay, when you put it that way, I guess it was a little dumb." He admitted. "Back to the point, I noticed Marah seemed a little guilty yesterday. I think that proves she has a little bit of good way, way deep down inside of her."

"Okay, I guess I did notice Marah seemed a tiny bit sad." Dawn gave in.

"See? That means Marah can be good, she just fights it and chooses not to." Hunter assumed. "Don't stop believing that there's good in everyone, cause it's true. It just depends if they choose to be good or not."

Dawn smiled a bit at Hunter. "Thanks. I never knew you a dark and brooding man like you could be so deep."

"What can I say, I have my moments." Hunter grinned a bit as Dawn chuckled.

Dawn leaned over and gave Hunter a quick kiss on the cheek as he smiled. "Don't think that meant anything serious though. I mean, it's just a friendly kiss. I gave one to Cam a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, um, we should get going." She decided as she stood up.

"Right behind you." Hunter said as he stood up and followed Dawn while he smiled a bit. Maybe there was hope for them after all.


	12. Pork Chopped

**So, I know this was meant to be a previous episode, but I wasn't exactly sure how to write it in the beginning. Now I do, so here it is.**

**Anyway, I've checked the poll on my profile, and 2 people have voted for the 'Dino Thunder: Leader of the Whack' idea. I just want to know if you guys think that would be a good idea for this story, so please review and tell me what you guys think about it.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Dustin sighed a bit as he and Shane crawled under the low table at Ninja Ops. "This is brutal."

"I hear that." Shane agreed as he passed some wires to Dustin.

"Problem, boys?" Sensei asked as he looked down at the two male rangers, who shook their heads and continued to crawl until Shane made it out first and helped Dustin. "Those who fail to install the cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the Wrath of the Unhappy Guinea Pig." Sensei stated.

"Sensei, no disrespect, but I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable tv in-" Dustin stopped when Shane tapped his shoulder.

"He was kidding, dude." He told the earth ninja before plugging the cable wires into the computer. "Done."

Meanwhile, Tori was sparring with Blake and Tori currently winning. "I'll take it easy on you for now." Blake told Tori with a slight grin.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you." Tori said with a smile. "You're are going down!"

Blake aimed a punch at Tori, who was able to catch it and threw Blake to the ground. As Blake got up, he ended up yanking some wires out of the computer and Sensei's TV shut down while Tori just laughed a little.

"Well that worked out well." Cam muttered.

Blake walked over to Sensei's mini habitat. "Sorry, man. Maybe I could help." He offered.

"I'll take it from here." Cam decided as Shane, Dustin, and Blake walked to the side.

"So, you guys wanna head to the skate park?" Shane asked his teammates. "I gotta practice for my demo."

"Actually, I have to go pick Dawn up from Reefside, then I'm giving Blake a ride to meet up with Hunter." Tori told Shane.

"Well, you're still coming tomorrow? 3 o'clock?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Later on, Hunter, Blake, Tori, and Dawn were at Storm Chargers. "Hey bro, check it out." Hunter said as he walked over to Blake and took out some movie tickets.

"Nice, you got 'em." Blake grinned as he looked at the tickets.

"Got what?" Dawn asked as she and Tori walked over.

"Tickets to the Martial Arts Film Festival." Hunter replied. "They're showing Fists of Fire 2."

"Huh, hoping to pick up a few pointers?" Tori asked as she rolled a bike to the side and Blake walked over to her

"Hey, listen. Uh, you wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure, I love those old kung fu movies." Tori smiled and nodded a bit.

"Great, then meet us tomorrow at the theatre at around 3."

Hunter sighed a little and rolled his eyes after over-hearing Blake and Tori's conversation. "Something wrong?" Dawn asked Hunter as she stood next to him.

"I'm just not exactly thrilled about Blake bringing Tori along. This was meant to be brotherly bonding between me and Blake. Now it's practically a date, and I'm the third wheel." Hunter said, and he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Well, you don't have to be. Maybe I could come along." Dawn suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love watching old movies." Dawn smiled a bit. "As long as we're clear that this isn't a date. Just two friends hanging out."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Hunter grinned.

Blake and Hunter left the store before Dawn walked over to Tori. "So, you aren't going to Shane's skate demo?" Dawn asked the blue ninja.

"Right, the demo is tomorrow...at 3." Tori realized. "I don't believe this."

"I think it's safe to say that you're screwed." Dawn told Tori, who sighed and walked away.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Dawn was with Blake and Hunter at the movie theatre. Tori ninja streaked in front of the theatre and walked over to the others. "Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey, you made it." Blake grinned as all of them walked into the theatre. "We were started to get worried."

"Hold on a minute, I need to ask Tori something." Dawn said as she pulled Tori to the side. "I take it you told Shane you wouldn't be able to come to the demo?"

"Actually, no." Tori shook her head. "I'm streaking back and forth between here and the demo. You have to promise not to tell the guys."

"Sensei will kill you if he finds out." Dawn stated.

"Please." Tori begged.

Dawn sighed a little. "Fine. But you owe me." She gave in before she and Tori walked back to the boys.

A girl with blonde and pink hair then came over and went behind the counter. "Can I help you?" She asked the four ninjas.

"Popcorn?" Hunter asked.

"You guys got the tickets, this is my treat." Tori decided as the counter girl shoved the bucket of popcorn into her hands. Tori looked down at the popcorn and noticed the space-themed pattern on the bucket.

"It's, uh, left over from last week's sci-fi promotion." The counter girl explained while a person in a chicken suit kept bothering Hunter. Tori started to take out some money, but the counter girl shook her head. "It's on the house."

"Well, thanks." Tori said before she checked her watch and frowned a bit. "Uh, save me a seat. I'll be right back." She told the others as she handed Blake the popcorn before running out of the theatre and streaking away.

"Uh, come on. Let's go sit down in the front." Dawn decided as she dragged the two confused Thunder Rangers into the screening room.

* * *

Later on, Blake, Hunter, and Dawn were sitting down and watching the movie. "Wonder where Tori is?" Blake wondered as he looked around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tori will be back soon." Dawn assured Blake.

"Dude, you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?" Hunter asked Blake, who was eating most of the popcorn.

"I eat when I get nervous." Blake said as he continued to eat.

"Will you both be quiet? I'm trying to watch." Dawn shushed Blake and Hunter. "Now, hand me some popcorn, I'm hungry too."

When all three of them reached for some popcorn, Dawn's eyes flashed white as she had a vision and all three of them inside the popcorn bucket. Suddenly, a red light came from the bucket as all of them disappeared and Dawn's vision instantly came true.

"Eew, gross. What am I covered in?" Dawn muttered as she sat up and looked around to see herself covered in melted butter and that Blake and Hunter were with her. Dawn stood up and looked at the walls as she realized they were trapped inside the popcorn bucket.

"Hey guys? Hello?" The three of them heard Tori whisper as she came back.

"Tori! We're down here!" Blake called.

Tori looked in the bucket of popcorn where she saw the others. "Don't eat the popcorn!" Hunter yelled as he fell into the butter.

"Blake? Hunter? Dawn?" Tori realized.

The guy in the chicken suit approached Tori and shushed her. "Oh, I'm sorry. My friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them." Tori said with a smile and a little bit of sarcasm.

"Save them? You're going to join them!" The guy yelled as he removed the suit to reveal that he was a pig-themed alien, Trayf. "Kelzaks, it's show time!"

All the people in the theatre removed their clothes to reveal that they were kelzaks. As Tori got into a stance, she grabbed the popcorn bucket before fighting them off, like the man from the movie. A kelzak ended up flipping Tori over before grabbing the bucket from her.

"Intermission! See ya in the next act!" Trayf laughed before disappearing with the kelzaks.

"No!" Tori cried.

Meanwhile in the popcorn bucket, Dawn helped Hunter up from the ground while Blake looked at the butter. "What is this stuff?" He wondered.

"I don't know, but let's get out of it." Hunter decided as the three rangers got into a line with Dawn in the middle. "Ready?"

"Ready." Blake and Dawn nodded.

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

All of them stopped when they realized their morphing wasn't working. "That can't be good. Maybe an energy blast will work." She muttered as she shot a blast of white energy against the walls of the bucket.

The blast ended up bouncing off out the walls as the three rangers ducked until the blast went out through the hole of the bucket. "Man, those are some tough walls." Blake muttered.

"I think we're gonna be stuck here for a while." Hunter groaned a bit.

* * *

The remaining rangers were all at Ninja Ops after Tori explained the situation to Sensei.

"Tori, using your ninja powers for your own personal gain is a very serious infraction of the Ninja Code." Sensei stated. "Not to mention that you let your friend down."

"Shane, I am so sorry." Tori apologized as she looked over at the air ninja. "If I had stayed at the demo, none of this would've happened."

"Or you might've been captured too." Sensei added. "We cannot predict the future. That is why we have rules to govern the present."

"Yes Sensei." Tori nodded.

Sensei looked over at his son, who was at the computer. "Cam, do you have a reading on the creature's whereabouts?"

"I just found a major hotspot on top of the Harbor Office Tower." Cam informed the others.

The four remaining rangers stood in a line with Tori in the front, Cam next to her, and Shane and Dustin on the sides. "Ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready." The boys responded as Cam enlarged his amulet.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Water!"

"Air!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

* * *

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam eventually arrived and landed in front of Trayf. "Well well, nice entrance. But if you ever wanna find your buddies, you better follow my curly tail through the portal. Come and get me, rangers!" Trayf taunted as a white and red portal appeared behind him before he jumped through it and disappeared.

"Stop!" Cam cried.

"We gotta go after him!" Tori told the others.

"Through that thing?" Dustin asked.

"Come on, let's just go." Shane decided.

Cam stopped them. "Wait, by the looks of it, the portal door will hold for only 10 minutes. If we don't make it out in time, we'll be trapped." He informed the Wind Rangers.

"That's all the time we'll need. Let's go!" Shane exclaimed as the four rangers streaked into the portal."

All of them landed on the ground and looked around. "Not another rock quarry!" Shane complained a bit.

"Welcome, rangers!" Trayf greeted as he appeared. "I hope you like it here, cause you're never leaving!"

* * *

"Just a little more..." Blake told his brother.

"Reach!" Hunter called.

"I'm almost there!"

Dawn watched Blake, who was on Hunter's shoulders, trying to climb out of the bucket. "Three, two, one..." Dawn mouthed as she counted on her fingers before Blake and Hunter toppled backwards and fell into the butter, splashing Dawn in the process. "Real nice job." She said as she wiped the butter off her face.

"It's no use!" Hunter yelled with a frustrated tone as he and Blake got up.

"You know what the worst part of it is?" Blake started as he wiped some butter off of him. "It's not even real butter!"

"Great, so we're going to be destroyed by artificial flavoring!" Dawn exclaimed as she kicked a piece of popcorn and slipped. Hunter was able to grab her by the waist before she fell. "Thanks. And I'd appreciate you to keep your hands north of the equator." Dawn told Hunter as she looked down at Hunter's hands.

"Huh?" Hunter asked before realizing where his hands were. "Oh right, sorry!" He apologized as he took his hands off Dawn's butt. "I swear it was an accident. I mean, we are covered in butter, you'd expect my hands to slip."

"As long as it wasn't on purpose, then alright."

Blake sat on the ground before picking up something and grinning. "Guys, check it out!" He called.

Dawn and Hunter looked over at the object in Blake's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Hunter asked as he started grinning too.

"The un-popped kernels at the bottom of the bucket!"

"I'm still confused. How does this save us?" Dawn asked.

"Well since we can't bust outta here, maybe we can pop ourselves out." Blake suggested.

"Yeah, if the blast doesn't bake us first." Hunter added.

"Got a better suggestion?" Blake asked as Hunter shook his head.

"I better stand on the side." Dawn decided as she walked over to the corner of the bucket.

Hunter and Blake faced each other as they focused and they bodies got charged with electricity. The butter on the ground started bubbling and steam came from it. "Guys, it's starting to get hot in here. I think it's working. Keep going!" Dawn told the two Thunder Ninjas, who nodded and concentrated.

* * *

"That's it? That's all you got?"

The rangers were still battling Trayf and got up after being knocked to the ground. "Where are our friends?" Shane demanded as they pointed their swords at the alien.

"They went out to get popcorn." Trayf responded as he drew his sword. "You look tired, rangers. You should take a low down!" He said as he attacked the rangers with a snout attack. "Do you finally submit to the Power of the Pig?!"

"In your dreams!" Shane scoffed as he and the others stood up.

"As if!" Cam agreed.

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell!" Tori stated.

"Yeah! You ever heard of soap?" Dustin asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, put a lid on it!" Trayf yelled as he shot a giant lid towards the rangers.

Shane jumped onto the lid as he rode it like a skateboard. Shane rode it in Trayf's direction before jumping off as the lid hit Trayf. "Storm Striker!" Shane called as the Wind Rangers formed the Storm Striker.

"Alright, time to stick a fork in this pork." Cam said as he stood beside the Wind Rangers.

"Fire!" Shane cried as he pulled the trigger as shot Trayf. "I like my bacon extra crispy!" He said as the rangers turned around while Trayf exploded behind them.

Suddenly, another portal appeared in the sky. "Let's get outta here!" Tori decided the four rangers streaked into the portal before appearing back in the real world with their visors opened and Cam had his helmet off.

"That roast is toast!" Dustin grinned as he high-fived Shane.

"What about Blake, Hunter, and Dawn?" Tori asked.

Blake, Hunter, and Dawn appeared as they hit the ground and got covered in popcorn and more leftover butter. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Dawn complained a little.

"Yuck!" Blake exclaimed.

"You guys alright?" Tori asked as Shane, Dustin, and Cam helped the butter-covered rangers up.

"You all kinda reek though." Dustin stated.

"What are you covered in?" Cam asked as he rubbed some of the butter off his glove after helping Dawn up.

"Artificial butter flavoring." Hunter answered.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Dawn was at Ninja Ops and was stuck moping the ground as punishment for not telling Sensei about Tori using her ninja powers in public. Tori's punishment was two laps around the forest.

"Hey Cinderella, drop the mop." Dawn turned to see Hunter walk into Ninja Ops with a slight grin on his face. "I got two tickets to the film festival, and this time we won't invite the pig." He said as Sensei cleared his throat. "Oh, not you, Sensei."

"If I'm Cinderella and you're trying to get me to the ball, does that make you my Fairy Godmother?" Dawn asked as she and Hunter chuckled. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. Even though I didn't break the Ninja Code, Sensei is still punishing me for not telling him that I knew Tori was using her ninja powers."

"Yeah, well I guess it's alright." Hunter shrugged. "I'm not exactly the best with dates."

"I thought it was just two friends hanging out?" Dawn remembered as she raised an eyebrow and Hunter just looked down a bit. "Hunter, I do like you, but only as a friend. I can't afford to have a relationship." She reminded him before sighing a little. "Hey look, there's a spot on the ground. I guess I should clean that up." Dawn decided as she walked to the side and continued moping.

Hunter sighed a little as he looked down at the tickets. "What am I supposed to do with these tickets now?" He wondered before looking over at Sensei. "You like old kung fu movies, right?"

Once Hunter finished talking with Sensei and both of them left, Dawn smiled a little to herself. "Well, the movie is about 98 minutes long, so that gives me an hour and a half long break." She said to herself before putting the mop away and leaving Ninja Ops.


	13. Brother in Arms

**Hey** **There!**

**So, I'm working on** _DJ Scale's_ **idea for something similar to the episode 'Leader of the Whack' from Dino Thunder. If I get it done by today, I should have it up by Tuesday or so, but I'm starting school on Wednesday, so I think it's safe to say that my updates will get slower.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"1st place."

Dustin and Dawn were at the Storm Chargers and looked over at the large motocross trophy that Hunter showed them. "Wow, congrats." Dawn told Hunter with a smile.

"Cool, you did it." Dustin said as he tried to get a closer look at the trophy, but Hunter pulled it away and grinned.

"He pulled out of the second lap." Blake stated as he high-fived Dustin.

"I think it's safe to say you're definitely getting faster." Dawn commented Hunter's riding.

"That's part of it, but I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there." Hunter said, remembering the race.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up." He looked over at Hunter, who nodded a bit too.

"What freaky guy?" Dawn asked.

"Skinny, kinda nerdy looking." Blake listed.

"He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours." Hunter added.

Dustin grinned a bit. "That's Perry. He's a total moto-genius." He said as he started rearranging some clothes on a rack.

"You know him?" Blake asked as Dustin nodded. "Where does he live?"

"Um, outta town is that creepy area by the train tracks." Dustin answered.

Blake and Hunter exchanged glances and grinned a bit before leaving the store. "I have a bad feeling about this." Dawn muttered as she watched them leave.

* * *

"Whoa, check this guy!" Dustin said as he looked at the screen.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Dawn, and Cam were all at Ninja Ops and saw a gold-armored man in a brown robe walking around a warehouse.

"Wonder who that is." Dawn wondered.

"Whoever it is, we should get out there and see what he's up too." Cam suggested.

All the rangers stood up as they got into a line. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." The others nodded as Cam enlarged his morpher.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm Power!"

* * *

The rangers arrived at the scene on their Tsunami Cycles. Dawn was on the back of Shane's bike and Cam was on the back of Dustin's bike. "Hey, mind if we put in a few laps?" Shane asked the mysterious figure in the brown robe as they pulled over.

"Be my guest, but be prepared to eat dirt!" The figure warned before pulling off his robe. "You're not the only ones with a bike." He said as his bike appeared which resembled red, gold, and blue flames.

"Let's get this poser!" Shane exclaimed.

The rangers revved their bikes and charged forwards as the monster shot lightning at the rangers' bikes before jumping off his bike and kicking all five rangers to the ground. "Alright, time to take it to the next level. Super Samurai Mode!" Cam called as he removed his armor and spun his visor around.

Cam and Dawn took out their Samurai Swords before flipping over aiming a hit at the monster, who blocked it and threw both of them onto the ground. The three Wind Rangers ran over and helped the two Samurai Rangers before they all faced the monster.

"This is just the beginning!" The monster growled.

The rangers charged at the monster, but they all ended up on the ground again. Hunter and Blake then made their way over on their Tsunami Cycles. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"He went inside!" Shane pointed.

"Come on." Hunter said as he and Blake got off their bikes.

"I'll come too." Dawn decided as she got up and followed the Thunder Rangers inside.

Once the three of them were inside, they began fighting the monster, who ended up beating them pretty badly and knocked Blake into some boxes. "Enough, Crimson Blaster!" Hunter cried as he summoned his secondary weapon.

"Bladed Fan!" Dawn called as she took out her white and black fan with small blades on the top.

Hunter fired multiple blasts at the monster while the blades on Dawn's fan glowed as she made a slicing motion in the air and a white blast of energy hit the monster, but he was still undamaged. Dawn aimed as kick at the monster, but he grabbed her leg and twisted it, making Dawn fly into a bunch of crates.

"Dawn!" Hunter cried as the monster grabbed his wrists and made him drop his blaster. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"They call me Motodrone." The monster known as Motodrone responded as he get go of Hunter's wrist and punched him multiple times in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Hunter got up and grabbed his Thunder Staff before slashing Motodrone's leg and falling to the ground as Motodrone limped away and disappeared. Blake ran over and helped Dawn up. "Dawn, you alright?"

"Yeah, sort of." Dawn groaned as she sat up before seeing Hunter on the ground. "Hunter!"

The two rangers ran over to Hunter's side and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay, bro?" Blake asked his older brother as he helped him sit up.

"Ah, not really." Hunter winced.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Dawn said as she clutched her side while Blake helped her and Hunter.

* * *

"This is the weirdest thing." Cam said as he looked at the computer screen.

After Hunter and Dawn's injuries were taken care of, all the rangers were looking at the computer screen. "I've scanned Motodrone, and found traces of human DNA." Cam told everyone.

"No way. That thing is human?" Shane asked.

"Looks like some sort of mutation." Cam explained.

"So he isn't one of Lothor's goons?" Dawn asked.

Cam shook his head a bit as he typed something. "No. I won't be able to find out who it is until the computer goes through the database." He said as he continued to type.

"Until then, we must take care in dealing with this creature." Sensei advised. "We don't know what he's capable of."

* * *

Later on, Blake and Hunter were at the motocross track with Dawn. "Perry told us to meet him here, right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, the guy's a little whack." Hunter pointed out.

"I still don't get what the big deal with this guy is." Dawn muttered. "I mean, he's just a mechanic."

"Please, you don't know what you're talking about." Blake told Dawn. "He's awesome with bikes."

"Well I wouldn't exactly know that, remember? I don't have a bike." Dawn reminded Blake. "I wish I did, but I don't."

Hunter pointed to the side as a mechanic, Perry, made his way over. "Um, are you alright?" Dawn asked as she noticed Perry limping.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And, who are you?" Perry asked Dawn.

"That's Dawn." Hunter introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn told Perry with a slight smile.

"Back at you. Alright, let's get started." Perry decided as he kneeled down next to the bike.

It wasn't long until Perry started shaking and spazzing out, so he started to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Hunter called, but Perry ignored him and left, tipping over a table in the process.

"Okay, so he's a little freaky." Blake admitted.

"Only a little?" Dawn asked Blake as she looked over at him. "He totally spazzed out and left with no explanation. If that's not weird and freaky, I don't know what is."

Hunter's morpher beeped as he raised it to his mouth and Blake and Dawn listened. _"Guys, Motodrone is back." _The three of them heard Cam say.

"We'll handle it." Hunter told Cam as he, Blake, and Dawn left the track and headed over to the warehouse where Motodrone was at.

* * *

"Come and get me, rangers!" Motodrone called as he sat on his bike.

Hunter, Blake, and Dawn were in their ranger forms and were on their Tsunami Cycles with Dawn on the back of Hunter's cycle. Once Motodrone spotted them, he revved his own bike and sped forward. "Let's do this!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Dawn nodded.

"Fire lasers!" Hunter commanded as they shot lasers from their bikes in Motodrone's direction.

"I'll show those rangers how to ride bikes!" Motodrone growled as he started chasing the three rangers.

Dawn looked behind her and saw Motodrone. "He's catching up!"

"We have to lead him out." Hunter planned.

"I'm with you." Blake agreed as he and Hunter drove in separate directions.

Motodrone following Hunter and Dawn as they drove into a tunnel. "I've got you now!" He said as he fired lightning into the tunnel and laughed.

Once Blake met up with Hunter and Dawn again, Motodrone dragged his weapon across the ground, creating sparks, before slashing the three rangers as he drove past them. Hunter, Blake, and Dawn drove into some boxes and fell to the ground. "Smooth." Motodrone laughed as he stopped his bike and the three rangers stood up.

Motodrone fired lasers at them as an explosion went off behind them. The three rangers were sent flying into the air before landing on the ground. "Your pathetic scooters are useless." Motodrone told them.

"I can't take much more." Blake said as he clutched his chest.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Dawn agreed and winced a bit.

"Let me handle this guy." Hunter decided as he stood up and got into a fighting stance before charging at Motodrone.

Motodrone shot a yellow beam at Hunter who disappeared into thin air. "Hunter!" Dawn and Blake cried.

"Bye bye!" Motodrone laughed before disappearing too.

"No, come back!" Blake yelled as he clutched his chest again while Dawn went over to his side and helped him up.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin arrived and ran over to the two injured rangers. "Are you guys okay?" Tori asked.

"What happened?" Shane asked as Blake and Dawn opened their visors.

"Hunter, he's gone." Blake answered.

"Motodrone took him." Dawn added.

"Come on, let's get back to Ninja Ops and see if Cam might be able to track him down." Shane suggested.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Blake was standing next to Cam, who was typing something on the computer. "Hold on, I've nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity." Cam said as an image of Perry appeared on the screen and changed into Motodrone.

"Perry." Dawn recognized. "That's explains his spazzing out from earlier."

"That's it, I know where Hunter is." Blake realized.

"Let's go." Tori said as the rangers started leaving, but they were stopped by Sensei.

"Blake, I know your brother is in danger, but so is Perry." Sensei reminded Blake. "If you don't destroy the Motodrone Technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever."

Blake nodded. "Don't worry." He assured Sensei before leaving with the others.

* * *

Shane, Tori, and Dustin were in their ranger forms on their Tsunami Cycles in front of Perry's warehouse. "Hey Motodrone! Wanna come out and play?" Shane called before turning to his teammates. "You think he heard me?"

Suddenly, Motodrone broke through the wall and rode over on his cycle. "How about a little battle of the bikes?" Shane offered as he crossed his arms. "That is, if your heap can last."

"I'll show you what this heap can do." Motodrone growled.

"Bring it on!" Shane exclaimed before he, Tori, and Dustin rode away and Motodrone followed.

Once they were gone, Cam, Blake, and Dawn came out in their civilian forms. "It worked. Let's go." Cam grinned as he, Blake, and Dawn ran inside.

The three of them found Hunter strapped to a weird machine and he looked exhausted. "Hunter!" Dawn smiled as bit as they ran over to his side. "Are you okay?"

"It took you long enough to get here." Hunter said with as the three rangers unstrapped him. "Motodrone, it's..."

"Perry. We know." Blake finished as Hunter tried to get up, but Blake pushed him back down. "No, sit this one out." He said before turning to Cam and Dawn. "Can you guys make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, we can handle this." Dawn nodded before Blake left.

Cam looked at the machinery. "Quite a setup." He commented as Hunter rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"Is that nerd envy I'm hearing?" Hunter asked with a slight grin while Cam rolled his eyes and walked over to the machine.

"So, what happened to you?" Dawn asked Hunter. "You look like a wreck."

"Motodrone used my energy to power the bike. I think he turned it into some kinda of weapon." Hunter said weakly.

Cam observed the machine. "He's taken an imprint of your energy." He informed Hunter. "If I redirect the power, I think I can get you back to your feet."

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked as Cam looked at the white and crimson bike.

Dawn looked over at the bike too and walked over to Cam's side. "You know, I think with a few modifications, we could put this bike to good use." She said before looking at Cam and grinning a little. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cam nodded and grinned a bit too. "Let's do it."

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys are thinking, so could you please explain?" Hunter asked the two rangers.

"Just sit back, relax, and leave this to me and Cam." Dawn told Hunter before she and Cam got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wind Rangers stopped their bikes and Motodrone stopped too. "Perry, we know you're in there." Shane started as he looked over at Motodrone.

"Perry is gone!" Motodrone exclaimed.

"Please, let us help you." Tori insisted.

"No!" Motodrone cried as he held his head a bit and looked around. "I can't remember. Where am I?"

Suddenly, Zurgane and an army of kelzaks appeared. "I want the one called Motodrone." Zurgane ordered.

"You'll have to get past us first." Shane told Zurgane.

As the kelzaks charged, Motodrone revved his bike. "I work for no one!" He said before racing towards the kelzaks. "Out of my way!" He demanded as he shot lightning at them.

Blake arrived at the scene on his Tsunami Cycle and turned to the Wind Rangers. "I'll get him."

"Be careful." Tori advised.

"I will." Blake nodded as he revved his bike and raced away.

The Wind Rangers got off their bikes and started fighting the kelzaks, but the three of them ended up on the ground. "Stay back!" Shane said as he pointed his sword at the kelzaks.

"Cam and Dawn aren't responding." Dustin said as he tried contacting the two Samurai Rangers.

"That's not good." Tori frowned underneath her helmets as the kelzaks made their way over to them.

Suddenly, the kelzaks were hit by several lasers as Dawn and Cam raced over and they were both on Hunter's Tsunami Cycle with Dawn in the front driving it and Cam on the back. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" Dawn asked as she pulled over and she and Cam got off the bike.

"What are you guys doing on Hunter's bike?" Shane asked.

"More importantly, where's Hunter?" Dustin added.

"Don't worry, Hunter will be here right about...now." Dawn predicted.

On cue, Hunter rode over on Motodrone's experimental cycle. As the kelzaks charged, Hunter revved the bike and clouded the kelzaks' vision with smoke before activating the lasers and shooting them.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" Tori asked.

"Dawn and I made a few adjustments to Perry's bike." Cam explained. "Cool, huh?"

"I'm not big on street bikes, but this is sick!" Dustin commented.

"And best of all, I get to borrow his Tsunami Cycle when he uses that thing." Dawn added.

Hunter stopped his bike as the five rangers ran over to his side. "Where's Blake?" Hunter asked.

"He went after Perry." Tori answered.

Hunter looked up on the cliff side to see Blake and Motodrone. "Don't worry, I'm on it." Hunter assured the rangers as he sped away.

Meanwhile, Blake was at a dead end as Motodrone shot a blast of energy at him, which knocked Blake off the cliff.

"Blake!" The Wind and Samurai Rangers cried as they watched.

"Out of my way!" Hunter yelled as he sped over.

Motodrone moved out of the way as Hunter drove off the cliff. "Ninja Glider Bike, Flight Mode!" Hunter called as his bike transformed into a glider-like machine. "Gotcha!" He said as he dove down and grabbed Blake.

"Took you long enough." Blake said, repeating Hunter's words earlier.

"Wise guy."

"You never listen to me, do ya?"

"You can bag on me later. I have some unfinished business first." Hunter said as he let go of Blake, who flipped over and landed next to the other rangers, before flying upwards and facing Motodrone.

* * *

After the battle, Hunter went back to the cliff top and unmorphed as he saw Perry, who was back to himself, start to wake up. "You okay?" Hunter asked as Perry sat up.

"Oh man, what happened?" Perry asked as the other rangers arrived in their civilian forms.

"You fell off your bike." Blake told Perry.

"Don't worry, you're okay now." Dawn assured the mechanic.

As everyone started walking away, Perry stopped for a minute. "Wait, in my dream, you guys were...Power Rangers." He remembered.

The rangers exchanged glanced before Blake laughed a little bit and the others copied. "Yeah right, Power Rangers." He scoffed a bit before gesturing to his brother. "I mean, who would make this guy a ranger?"

"Hey, I would make a great ranger!" Hunter stated.

"Actually, I can't imagine either of you as rangers." Perry said as the others snickered a little before walking away.


	14. Shane's Karma

**Hey Everyone!**

**So, I'm gonna be starting school tomorrow, so I think it's safe to say my updates will be getting slower. I'll post** _DJ Scale's _**idea by the end of the week or so too. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! I enjoy the feedback**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"Man, I'm worked." Dustin groaned as he and the other rangers walked into Ninja Ops.

"10 mile run, 2 fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake listed.

Shane, Tori, Cam, and Dustin, unzipped their jackets, and Hunter pulled his leather gloves off with his teeth. Dawn took off her gloves and her jacket, which was hanging by her waist since she was still wearing her belt, revealing her black middle sleeve top that she always wore underneath.

"Don't forget 2 hours of hard meditation." Hunter added.

"Dude, even you seem tired." Dustin said as he looked at Shane, who was bent over and panting slightly. "Training finally get to you?"

"No, I'm not getting a lot of sleep." Shane said as he sat up and rubbed his eye. "Keep having this weird dream."

"Well maybe you should pay attention to that." Tori advised. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Cam wondered.

Dawn looked over at Sensei's habitat and found a small note as the others leaned around her. "Rangers, I have gone on a mediation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence, enjoy a well-deserved day off." She read and the others cheered.

"Well I'm thinking the track then a movie, or maybe a movie then the track." Dustin suggested.

"I'm probably going to streak over to Reefside and visit Conner." Dawn decided. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Hey Tor, what's the matter?" Blake asked when he noticed Tori was frowning a bit. "Come on, don't tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori smiled slightly. "I just wish Sensei would be around for...you know."

"What?" Hunter asked, seeming clueless, as Dawn hit him in the chest.

Dawn walked over to Tori and touched her shoulder. As Dawn's eyes flashed white, she saw Tori blowing out candles on a cake in her vision. "Oh, I get it now." Dawn muttered once her vision was over as she smiled and faced Tori. "Tomorrow, it's your birthday!" She sang a bit.

"Oh!" The boys realized as they grinned.

"Hey, how about a beach party tomorrow?" Dustin suggested.

"What do you say, Tor?" Blake asked as Tori smiled again.

"Alright, sure." Tori nodded. "Sounds great to me."

"In that case, we leave for the beach first thing tomorrow morning." Hunter planned as he high-fived Shane.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Tori told Shane as she walked by him. "I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

* * *

The next day, Tori, Dustin, Dawn, and Cam drove over to the beach in Tori's van. "Hey, there's Blake and Hunter." Cam pointed as all of them got out of the van and walked over to the two brothers.

"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, dude, we can't leave without him." Dustin agreed.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Cause he's in charge of bringing the cake." Dawn answered.

Everyone turned around and saw Shane come over with the cake. "Here you go, Tor. Happy Birthday." Shane said as he handed Tori the cake, which was in a large box.

"You know, that doesn't exactly look like beach wear." Dawn told Shane when she noticed he was wearing a red shirt with a red hoodie cardigan, light blue denim pants, and sneakers.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Shane trailed off as he scratched his head.

"Don't tell me you're bailing." Tori frowned a bit.

Shane frowned slightly. "Look, I had that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?"

"It's just I have a weird sense that something isn't right." Shane felt. "I have to check out the woods."

Cam overheard Tori and Shane and walked over. "Shane, you know I'm the first person to say duty before fun," He started. "But I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know."

"I'll catch up, okay? I promise." Shane promise before he ran off.

"Alright, but you better-" Tori stopped when Dustin ended up throwing a beach ball at her head.

"If I were you, I'd run." Dawn advised to Dustin.

Dustin nodded and started running with Tori right behind him.

* * *

Once everyone set up the beach equipment, Tori removed her blue tank top so she was just in her spaghetti strap light blue crop top with palm trees and her light blue shorts, and Dawn took off her white short sleeve shirt so she was wearing her red bikini top, white shorts, and sunglasses.

"You guys, do you think we did the right thing?" Tori asked as she picked up a towel. "I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane."

"What? Just because he had a nightmare?" Hunter asked after he took off his shirt.

"Well, maybe she's right." Dawn agreed.

Dustin nodded a bit. "Yeah, that dude seemed pretty tweaked." He added.

"Aw, come on guys. We're here now." Blake pointed out. "It's a party, remember?"

"Yeah." Hunter grinned. "Last one in the water's a little girl!"

Tori looked over at Hunter with a slight glare as Hunter lost the grin on his face before dawn stopped her. "No, let me." Dawn decided before taking a step forward towards the crimson ranger and looking up at his face. "You are so going to pay for that." She said with a glare.

Hunter immediately took off with Dawn right behind him. "What is this? Girls beat up Boys Day?" Cam muttered as he watched Dawn chase Hunter around the beach.

"Dude, you think we should help him?" Dustin asked Blake, who shook his head.

"Nah, I think he's got this covered." He said as he and Dustin watched Hunter and Dawn

Dawn chased Hunter to the shore as she tackled him into the water. Hunter and Dawn resurfaced from the water. "Alright, now it's your turn to pay." Hunter grinned as he splashed Dawn, who laughed and splashed him back as it turned into a water fight.

"Yeah, you're right." Dustin said as he looked back at Blake. "Hunter can handle it."

* * *

After their water fight, Dawn and Hunter were on shore again and grabbed some towels as they dried off.

Cam's amulet beeped as Cyber Cam's voice was heard. _"Hey party animals, I think we have a problem." _Cyber Cam started. _"We've got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's a newsworthy item: he's not working with Lothor." _

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked as he held his amulet to his mouth.

"_No can do. Wherever that spaceship is, it's interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Keep trying. I'm on my way." Cam told his cyber replica before cutting the connection.

"You're going back?" Tori asked Cam with a slight frown.

Cam nodded as he faced her. "Only until I figure out what's going on. With dad out of town, I just feel better checking things out myself."

"We'll come with you." Hunter offered.

"No, stay." Cam insisted. "There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." He said before he started walking away.

"Well, maybe he's a good alien." Dustin suggested. "I mean, no one ever considers that possibility."

Blake looked over at Tori and smiled a bit, trying to cheer her up. "Hey, don't let this get you down. We can still have fun." He said as he placed a duck floatie on Tori's head.

"You're right." Tori gave in. "I guess the day's not completely ruined."

* * *

Sometime later, Cam was back at Ninja Ops using the computer to talk to Dawn about the situation. _"We've got a problem. As long as that ship remains cloaked," _Cam started.

"_I have no way to track it." _Cyber Cam finished.

"Has Shane been able to contact you guys yet?" Dawn asked as she held her morpher to her mouth.

"_No, his frequency is still jammed." _Cam said as he typed something on the computer.

"_He must be close to the source of the disturbance." _Cyber Cam interrupted again as Cam pressed the large button on the keyboard and made Cyber Cam disappear.

"Let us know if anything changes." Dawn told Cam before cutting the connection.

Tori walked over to Dawn. "Birthday or not, I think we better get back." She decided as Dawn nodded in agreement.

The five rangers were dried off and had their shirts back on again. "Yeah, we should probably get out of here before some kelzaks show up." Dustin suggested.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Blake muttered as the five of them turned as saw some kelzaks wandering around the beach.

"Let's check it out." Hunter decided as they followed the kelzaks.

The five rangers followed the kelzaks to see that they were setting up for some kind of party and Marah and Kapri were there too.

"Hey!" Blake called as he and the other rangers stood by some rocks. "If an alien freak throws a party and nobody shows up, is it still a party?"

"Aw man, I hate it when they do that!" Kapri whined before nudging Marah. "Come on."

"No wait, I'm just thinking." Marah said as she thought about Blake's question and the rangers snickered. "If an alien freak throws a party..."

"Oh come on! Hey kelzaks!" Kapri called as the kelzaks charged at the rangers while Marah and Kapri sat down and watched.

The rangers flipped into action as they fought the kelzaks, ruining Marah and Kapri's party setting in the process.

"_Guys, we've got a bigger problem." _Cam's voice was heard as he contacted the rangers. _"Zurgane's taking a new zord for a test drive and I can't access the Thunder Zords' portal."_

"What about the Samurai Chopper?" Dawn asked.

"_Luckily, it's working."_

"I'm on my way over." Dawn told Cam before streaking off.

Dustin turned to Tori. "Hey Tor, you up for a two-way?"

"Oh yeah!" Tori nodded. "No one ruins my birthday."

"We'll take care of this mess." Hunter decided.

The remaining rangers got out of their fighting stances and into a line. "Ready?" Tori asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Tori and Dustin ran off to their zords while Hunter and Blake fought off the kelzaks.

* * *

Once Tori and Dustin arrived, they jumped into their zords and formed the Storm Megazord. "You're toast!" Tori told Zurgane.

As the megazord charged, Zurgane fired a large beam which hit the megazord and stumbled back. "Lightning Mode, Engage!" Dustin commanded as the megazord slimmed down.

The megazord charged against and aimed a kick at Zurgane, who deflected the hit as the megazord landed on the ground. "Impressive, but you're the only one with a Lightning Mode at your disposal!" Zurgane laughed as his zord slimmed down too.

"He's got a Lightning Mode too!" Tori realized.

"And I know how to use it." Zurgane added as both zords jumped into the air and hit each other.

Zurgane was able to kick the megazord in the chest as it fell to the ground. Luckily, the Samurai Star Chopper flew over and transformed into its megazord mode. "You guys got room for one more?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" Dustin nodded.

Zurgane growled as his zord leapt into the air and attacked the Samurai Megazord before tackling it to the ground. Zurgane charged again at the Storm Megazord and slashed it multiple times. "Man, this is brutal!" Dustin exclaimed as their Lightning Mode ended.

Zurgane shot lightning at the Storm Megazord as Tori and Dustin fell out of their zords and onto the ground. "And now to finish the job. Goodbye rangers!" Zurgane yelled.

Before Zurgane to hit them, the Samurai Megazord shoved Zurgane's zord out of the way. "Guys, back to Ops!" Cam called as his and Dawn's megazord disappeared.

"Let's go." Tori said as she and Dustin streaked away.

* * *

"The Storm Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord are badly damaged." Cam stated as he walked into Ninja Ops with Hunter.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing them yet."

Tori, Dustin, Dawn, and Blake followed them inside. "Some day off." Blake muttered.

"I bet this is the worst birthday ever." Dustin told Tori as he put his arm around her.

"I can't even think about that right now." Tori shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Dawn agreed as she, Tori, Blake, and Dustin sat down on the table.

Cam sat down in his chair as Hunter walked over. "Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei." Hunter suggested.

"I've tried that already. Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is stopping me from reaching my dad too." Cam said as he typed on his computer.

"Tor, we're sorry that your birthday got ruined." Dawn apologized as she looked at Tori who was frowning.

"I know. It's nobody's fault." Tori said before glaring a little. "Except maybe Lothor's."

Dustin sat up a bit. "Well maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." He suggested.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "Our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back, Cam." Hunter assured Cam as the five rangers got up and left.

* * *

The five rangers arrived at the beach in their civilian clothes again. "Check out that swell." Dawn pointed as she looked at the ocean. "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks."

"I know what you mean." Tori agreed. "I was really looking forward to some surfing today."

"I was just in the mood for some down time." Hunter said as he looked at the beach.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Blake stopped as he looked around. "I don't mean to sound paranoid here but, uh...wasn't this where we left all out stuff?"

All of them started looking around the area for their stuff. "Man, I can't believe our gear got jacked!" Dustin complained. "This reeks!"

"Maybe our stuff got washed with the tide." Blake suggested.

"Not possible." Dawn shook her head. "The tide hasn't come in yet."

"Then where's our stuff?" Hunter wondered.

Dustin looked around as his eyes widened underneath his sunglasses. "Hey, look!" He pointed as Choobo and a bunch of kelzaks stealing their beach supplies.

"That is the last straw!" Tori said as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Nobody steals my birthday cake!"

All of them started running and followed the kelzaks. "Okay, this is wrong on so many levels." Dustin commented once they stopped and saw the kelzaks using their stuff.

"Is that kelzak using my hat and my wrap?" Dawn muttered when she saw a kelzak with her white opaque wrap around its waist and a sun hat with a white stripe. "Great, now I have to burn them."

"Speaking of things to burn, Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again." Blake told the birthday girl when he saw a kelzak wearing Tori's blue and green bikini.

"No problem." Tori said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter demanded.

"Make me!" Choobo exclaimed as the kelzaks picked up everything and started to leave.

The rangers got into fighting stances before fighting off the kelzaks. Dawn grabbed a wakeboard and hit a couple of kelzaks with it. "I'll be taking this." She said as she grabbed her hat and wrap back from a kelzak before kicking it into the sand.

"Oh, why do I always take it in the face?" Choobo grumbled after Dustin ended up smashing Tori's cake into his face before he and the kelzaks disappeared.

Once the five rangers grabbed their stuff, they started walking away. "We kinda killed your cake." Hunter told Tori.

"Let's just get back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong." Tori decided.

"Uh, Dustin, what are you rubbing on yourself?" Dawn asked when she noticed Dustin was rubbing some gel on his arms. "Is it sun block?"

Dustin shook his head. "Just the opposite. Cyber Cam gave me this new sun-less tanning lotion."

"Are you sure you should be using that much, dude?" Blake asked when he noticed Dustin was rubbing a lot of the lotion on himself.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a Bronze God!" Dustin grinned and laughed a bit as he continued walking while the others stared at him.

"Something tells me that's going to backfire on him." Dawn assumed.

"Gee, you think?" Hunter asked as the four rangers chuckled before following Dustin.

* * *

Once the others arrived back at Ninja Ops, Cam was still sitting by the computer. "Look who's back." He said as he saw Zurgane's zord attacking.

The rangers ran over and looked at the screen. "Is the megazord fixed?" Tori asked.

"Of course. I am the main brains of the operation, remember?" Cam reminded the others.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field in the forest is weakening." Cam stated. "I should be able to get them any second. Hopefully I can get a lock on Shane too."

"In that case, we'll take it for now." Tori decided as she and Dustin got into a line. "Ready, Bronze God?"

The rangers looked over at Dustin, whose skin was pretty much overly-tanned just like the others predicted. "Haha, very funny." Dustin said with an eye roll.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

After Tori and Dustin left, Cam, Dawn, Hunter, and Blake watched the fight through Cam's computer screen.

"_Ready for Round 2?"_ Zurgane asked.

"_It's on!"_ Dustin exclaimed.

"_Yeah!"_ Tori nodded.

The Storm Megazord charged at Zurgane, who fired a laser at them and knocked the megazord into some trees as Tori and Dustin screamed a bit. The screen changed and showed the Thunder Zords, which were now working. "I got it! The Thunder Megazord is online." Cam announced.

"Let's go." Hunter told Blake.

Blake nodded as he and Hunter stood next to each other.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

Cam and Dawn watched Hunter and Blake leave before turning to the screen. It wasn't long until Hunter and Blake arrived in the Thunder Megazord and kicked Zurgane away before he could finish off Tori and Dustin.

"_Welcome to the party."_ Dustin greeted as he looked over at the Thunder Megazord.

"_Yeah, thanks."_ Blake grinned a bit underneath his helmet.

"_Let's do it, guys." _Tori encouraged. _"Come on!"_

"_Inserting Power Disk, Locked and Dropped." _Dustin said as he loaded a power disk into the slot and twisted the handle.

Just as the power sphere came out, Zurgane activated his Lightning Mode and stole it. _"So easy." _He muttered.

"Okay, looks like it's our turn." Dawn smiled as Cam got out of his seat and they stood next to each other.

"Ready?" Cam asked as he enlarged his morpher.

"Ready." Dawn nodded.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

* * *

Cam and Dawn jumped into the Samurai Star Chopper and took off before transforming it into the megazord. "Hey Zurgane, this disk's for you!" Cam called as he inserted a power disk into the slot and twisted the handle. "Locked and Dropped."

A green power sphere materialized to reveal a spider-like weapon inside. The Samurai Megazord threw the spider at the power sphere and yanked it away from Zurgane before hitting Zurgane's zord multiple times with the spider and the sphere.

"Alright, put them together, guys!" Dawn told the Wind and Thunder Rangers.

"Got it." Hunter nodded as he and Dustin grabbed the power disks and inserted them into the slots.

"Locked and Dropped!"

After summoning the Mini Zord, the Storm and Thunder Megazords combined. Zurgane shot lasers at the megazord, but they had no effect. "This does not look good." Zurgane growled as his zord jumped in the air and the Thunder Storm Megazord punched it repeatedly.

"Fire!" All the rangers cried as the Lion Laser activated and finished off Zurgane's zord, while Zurgane jumped out of it.

"Oh yeah!" Tori cheered.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Sensei was back and all the rangers were at Ninja Ops. Shane told them about his adventure and how he met a beautiful alien girl named Skyla that gave him a new battalizer. "Shane, are you alright?" Dawn asked as she placed a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed." Shane frowned.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked, referring to Skyla.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Shane realized.

"She will always be with you, Shane." Sensei stated as the rangers looked down at their guinea pig mentor. "Her power lives through you for all eternity."

Shane looked down a little before turning back to the guinea pig. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Okay, can we talk about the battalizer?" Hunter asked, changing the subject. "How sick, bro?!"

"Yeah, that was the ultimate rush!" Blake grinned.

"I guess that's pretty sick." Shane agreed as he started to smile.

"You all did well in my absence." Sensei said as he looked up at the rangers. "I am proud."

"It's a shame it had to happen on someone's birthday." Dawn added as she looked over at Tori.

Tori just smiled a bit. "No worries. There'll be more, right?"

Dustin then walked into Ninja Ops with Cam, and he was carrying a birthday cake with 18 candles, a little surfer figurine, and 5 small dolphin figurines. "Hey, the day's not over yet." Dustin grinned as he and Cam walked over.

"Well, if it isn't the Orange Ranger." Tori said as she and the others chuckled.

Dustin's skin was completely orange, with the exception of his eyes which were where his sunglasses were earlier. "Yeah, Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him."

"Hey, I for one think that's a good look for you." Dawn told Dustin with a small laugh.

"Haha." Dustin said dryly before handing the cake to Tori and smiling again. "Make a wish."

Tori looked down at the cake before blowing out the candles while the others cheered and all of them had a group hug.


	15. Shimazu Returns Part I

**So, I started school today and just came back, which is why this is a little late. Thanks to** _Dark Stormchaser, dream lightning, Jessfairy88, _**and** _Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_ **for following this story. Please review, and enjoy the story :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai.**

* * *

"Quiet, here it comes!" Shane grinned a bit.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn were sitting in the lounge area of Storm Chargers watching Totally Talented on the tv while Dustin and Shane sang the theme song of the show and Tori and Dawn just rolled their eyes and laughed a little. As the show started, Kelly walked over and switched the tv off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, we were watching that." Tori added.

"You're kidding me. You don't actually watch that, do you?" Kelly asked as the four of them looked down. "This is an action sports shop. There will be no trash tv viewing here. Sorry." She stated before walking away.

"Eh, I was never a huge fan of that show anyway. It looks too old fashioned." Dawn said earning some looks from the others. "What? It's true."

Blake and Hunter then walked over and noticed the tv was off. "Where's Stu?" Blake asked.

"Denied." Shane frowned a little.

"I was getting sick of watching it anyway." Hunter shrugged.

"Dude, you did not just bag on Totally Talented." Dustin told Hunter. "Dawn just did it."

"Look, everyone is entitled to their own opinions." Dawn stated. "I never said I didn't like the show, I just said it's a little old fashioned."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I said I was sick of watching it, not being on it." Hunter grinned as he high-fived Blake.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked.

Blake then pulled out a flyer for Totally Talented. "They're looking for future stars. That's us. We're trying out next week."

"Really? What do you guys do?" Tori asked.

"Hey, we do plenty." Blake said defensively, as his grin disappeared.

"Yeah, but, who'd wanna watch it?" Shane teased as he high-fived Dustin while Tori and Dawn laughed a bit.

"You know, Shane, you have a great voice. You should try out." Tori suggested.

"What's about you, Tori? You're a fierce dancer." Shane pointed out.

"And me, sax master extraordinaire." Dustin added.

"What about Dawn?" Tori turned to the blonde girl. "Do you have a good talent?"

"Please, you don't live for 500 years and not have a special talent. Like Shane, I'm pretty good at singing." Dawn admitted.

"Really? How do you feel about doing a duet for the show?" Shane offered.

"I'll pass." Dawn decided. "I'm still going to try out though, I'll just be doing a solo with my acoustic guitar."

"Whoa, hold up a sec." Blake interrupted. "You guys are cutting into our action here."

"Don't worry, I'm not doing it to win." Dawn assured Blake. "I'm just going it for fun."

"Anyway, I should go practice. There's a jazz class at 7." Tori remembered.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn got up and left while Hunter and Blake sat on the couch and sighed a bit.

* * *

Later during the day, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn were at Ninja Ops practicing their talents. Shane was singing a song, Tori was dancing, Dustin was playing his saxophone, and Dawn was doing some vocal exercises while tuning her acoustic guitar.

Cam walked in with a large box and noticed all of them. "Hey, it's the kids from Fame." He said sarcastically as he placed the box on the table. "Please tell me this isn't part of ninja training, dad? Dad?" Cam called and saw his dad sitting down with ear muffs on. "Dad? Dad!" Cam exclaimed as Sensei fell out of his chair and his ear muffs slipped off before Cam turned to the others. "What's going on around here?"

"We're gonna be on Totally Talented!" Dustin announced as he and the other 3 rangers smiled.

"Don't you need...forget it." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Someone green with envy?" Shane teased.

"Just green. Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent. I would show you, but then it won't be hidden." Cam stated before turning to Sensei. "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Can we open it?" Cam asked his dad.

"Only in case of an emergency." Sensei shook his head. "What's in that case is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

Dawn looked at the box. "Maybe we don't need to open it to find out what's inside." She said as she touched the box and her eyes flashed white and she looked a little confused.

"Well? What's inside?" Tori asked Dawn.

Dawn was about to say until she saw Sensei shake his head. "Sorry, can't say." She shrugged.

"Can you at least tell us if it's cool or not?" Dustin asked.

"Not entirely, but it does lead to something really cool."

* * *

Later on, the Wind and Samurai Rangers were exploring the forest after there was a news report about wolf monsters attacking the place. "They can't be too far." Cam whispered.

"They're right behind us." Dawn sensed.

"You sure about that?" Dustin asked.

Suddenly, three wolf monsters leapt out from behind and growled at the rangers. "Guess it's time for some obedience training." Shane said as all of them turned to face the wolves.

"Lead the way." Tori told Shane.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready." Everyone nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The wolves started attacking the rangers and began slashing them repeatedly. "Alright, I'm taking suggestions." Shane said as all of them took out their swords and backed away a bit from the wolves.

"Usually I'm not a fan of torturing animals, especially dogs, but I can definitely make an exception this once." Dawn decided.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin asked.

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested.

A blast of energy hit the ground in front of wolves, who stumbled back a bit, and everyone turned to see the blast came from Blake and Hunter.

"Down boy!" Hunter called.

"Bad dogs!" Blake exclaimed.

The three wolves eventually ran away as the ranger regrouped. "Maybe they're afraid of thunder." Dawn shrugged.

"Come on, let's head back to Ops." Cam suggested.

"Right." The other rangers nodded before leaving.

* * *

After getting back to Ninja Ops, Cam found something in a book. "Look at this." He said as he showed the others the book and saw a picture of a face. "I saw him-it at the museum. But it was just a statue."

"Who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu, an ancient warlord. What you saw, Cam, was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness." Sensei explained.

"You know, I think I've actually heard of this guy." Dawn said as she looked at the picture. "I kicked his ass once a couple of centuries ago."

"What does this have to do with those rabid rejects then?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of villages using creatures called Wolfblades."

"So this guy's wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor right now?" Hunter asked as Dawn nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet that whatever energy that was sued to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu." Cam assumed.

Shane sighed a bit. "Great, now we got a hundred-something year old Kabuki dude with an attitude, and his three pet wolves running around in the city."

"And don't forget about Lothor." Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Tori muttered and frowned.

"Dustin brings up a point. If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor." Sensei pointed out.

"See? Not so dumb after all." Dustin grinned.

Suddenly, the computer beeped as the rangers ran over and looked at the screen while Cam sat down in the chair. "There's no sign of Shimazu, but I've got Motodrone on the scanner." Cam told the others.

Hunter smirked a little bit at Cam's words. "He's mine. You guys look for the three Wolfblades."

"We'll check the forest." Shane decided.

"And Dawn and I will check what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper." Cam added.

All seven rangers got into a line and Cam transformed his amulet into his morpher. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

* * *

Cam and Dawn jumped into the Samurai Star Chopper before flying off and activating the scanners. "Tori, Dustin, we've got you on the tracking system." Cam told the two Wind Rangers.

"And it looks like the three wolves are coming your way." Dawn added.

_"Yeah, we found them."_ Dustin said as the wolves knocked him and Tori to the ground._  
_

The two Samurai Rangers watched the fight on their screens. "I guess we better send in the others." Dawn said as she contacted Shane and Blake, who were riding on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Shane, Blake, Tori and Dustin need you in the city square." Cam informed them as Shane and Blake skidded to a halt.

_"On it." _Shane nodded before he and Blake revved their bikes and sped away.

On ground, Tori and Dustin backed away slightly from the wolves with their swords held out. "Uh, easy there, doggie." Tori tried to stop the wolf.

One of the Wolfblades leaped into the air, but ended up getting shot down by Shane and Blake as they arrived. "What up, dog?" Shane greeted.

"Time for you to take a rest." Blake said as he jumped off his bike and slashed one of the wolves with his Thunder Staff repeatedly.

Shane jumped off his bike too and fought the other two Wolfblades. "Careful, Shane. They might have rabies." Tori warned.

"Can't be much worse than they're bite." Shane pointed out.

"Hey, look!" Dustin pointed as Shimazu appeared on a bench and laughed.

"Come, come, Power Rangers." He taunted. "Don't you know wolves can smell fear? You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy!"

Dustin clenched his fists. "The only one that should be afraid is you!"

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." Tori added as she pointed her sword.

Shimazu stood up and looked at the rangers. "Why would I be afraid of children?"

"Please tell me he did not just call us children." Shane said, getting annoyed.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake exclaimed as the rangers got into fighting stances before charging forwards.

Shane fought Shimazu while the others were busy dealing with the Wolfblades. As Tori, Dustin, and Blake ran over to help, Shimazu shot lightning at them as they fell to the ground before Shimazu continued fighting Shane. "You have a lot to learn, warrior." Shimazu told the red ranger. "You can start by respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too!"

"Let him go!" Blake demanded.

"As you wish." Shimazu said as he threw Shane to the ground and shot more lightning at the rangers, who disappeared and left their suits behind. "A childish ploy, no matter. I will find you!" He cried as the Wolfblades howled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter was able to get away from Motodrone, who ended up shooting his Ninja Glider Cycle down. _"Hunter, are you alright?" _Dawn asked as she contacted Hunter. _"Can you hear me?"_

"I'm fine, but my bike's going to need a little body work." Hunter said as he stumbled around and looked at the remains of his bike. "Dawn, can you and Cam get a fix on Motodrone? He's disappeared."

_"I'm working on it, but nothing yet." _Dawn responded as she checked the scanners.

Back with the other rangers, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake hid underneath a staircase from the Wolfblades until Cam contacted them. _"Shane, we've got Motodrone at the beach and the Wolfblades are right around the corner." _

"We'll take care of the flea bags." Blake assured Shane.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Shane said before streaking away.

Tori, Dustin, and Blake ran out of their hiding spot and found the Wolfblades. "Man, don't these dogs ever lie down?" Blake complained a bit.

The Wolfblades growled before attacking the three rangers and surrounding Dustin. "Dudes, I'm getting thrashed here!" Dustin exclaimed from the ground.

"Time to send you to the pound!" Tori called as she shot the Wolfblades, who rolled away. "You mutts need flea collars!"

"And muzzles!" Dustin added.

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Blake muttered.

"You again?" The rangers turned around to see Shimazu. "I'd be impressed, if I weren't so annoyed!" He growled before blowing the whistle.

The Wolfblades growled and started attacking the rangers again. "Okay guys, we need a new plan." Blake decided after the rangers regrouped.

"Yeah." Tori agreed. "These mutts clearly aren't cooperating."

"Any ideas?" Dustin asked.

"Follow my lead." Blake instructed as the rangers slowly backed away and started running. "Split up!" He said as the three of them split up and Blake got tackled by all three wolves. "Go for it!"

Tori and Dustin nodded as they shot the wolves before they ended up pouncing on Tori. "Help, they've got me!"

"Let her go!" Blake cried as Dustin shot the wolves again.

The three rangers heard Shimazu's whistle again, but the three wolves ended up going mad and attack each other. "Ninja Power!" Tori, Dustin, and Blake yelled as they flipped over and slashed the wolves, who howled before exploding while the rangers cheered.

"Let's bail on this dog house." Dustin decided.

"Yeah!" Tori and Blake nodded before all of them left.

* * *

"You have all done well, but I am afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent." Sensei stated as he looked at the rangers, and some of them were definitely injured.

"No kidding." Dustin agreed. "Those wolves were doggin' us big time."

Dawn looked at the screen and sighed a bit. "Looks like they aren't done."

As the computer beeped, the rangers watched as a giant three-headed Wolfblade materialized in the city. "No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shane groaned as the Wolfblade growled onscreen.


	16. Shimazu Returns Part II

**Hey There :)**

**So, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the chapters. I'm going to be posting** _DJ Scale's _**idea for something similar to Dino Thunder's 'Leader of the Whack' tomorrow, so there's a little something to look forward to.**

**In the meantime, I have to catch up on my chapters and write the rest of this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or the song _Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato**

* * *

"That's one ugly mutt." Tori commented as all of them saw the giant combined Wolfblade on the screen.

"It's official, I hate dogs now." Dawn stated.

"Man, the leech laws in this town need some serious work!" Hunter said as the Wolfblade growled.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy." Cam instructed.

"I'll stay here with Cam." Dawn decided. "Good luck guys."

The other rangers nodded before getting in a line. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

* * *

Later after the rangers arrived back from the battle, the five of them stood around Cam and Dawn waiting for the news they had to tell them. "Okay, the zords should be online by tomorrow at the latest, but it's pretty obvious we need reinforcements." Dawn stated since the rangers ended up damaging their zords in battle.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks." Shane said as he looked at his teammates.

"Dawn and I have one." Cam started before turning to Sensei. "Dad, this is a pretty clear case of an emergency."

"Say no more, Cam. You have my permission." Sensei nodded as the wall behind Cam and Dawn moved upwards and Cam walked over to the crate.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take any bets?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe it's a really old sword, or a cool fighting staff!" Shane guessed.

Cam walked over with the box that was inside the crate and placed it on the table and opened it to reveal a scroll. "Great, just what we need. Another ancient scroll." Tori frowned as Cam picked it up and opened it.

"Dude, you said it would be something cool." Dustin told Dawn.

"No, I said it would _lead _to something cool." Dawn corrected.

"So, what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong, and stay alert." Sensei advised.

Hunter tapped his brother's shoulder. "Let's go, dude." He said before looking at the others. "We just have something we have to take care of."

"You're kidding, right?" Shane asked.

"Call us if you need us." Blake ignored Shane and left with Hunter.

Shane looked at Tori. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked as he and Tori smirked before running out of Ninja Ops.

"I better tag along and make sure they don't run into as much trouble as I think they're gonna get it." Dawn sighed a little before following them.

* * *

"I feel kind of guilty spying on them like this." Tori frowned a bit as she looked around the corner of the wall and saw Blake and Hunter walking inside a building.

Once they were inside, the three rangers came out. "Hey, all's fair in love and show business. We've got to go check out what they're doing for Totally Talented." Shane said.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea. They're gonna find out." Dawn insisted.

"No they're not. I mean, they're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." Shane pointed out.

"Okay, that's true." Dawn agreed as Tori nodded a little too.

"You guys lost?" Blake asked as he and Hunter appeared behind the rangers with their arms crossed. Blake had a slight smirk on his face while Hunter glared a bit at them.

"Yeah, I hate it when you guys do that." Shane said as he and Tori smiled nervously.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter asked them.

Dawn just crossed her arms and pressed her lips together so she wouldn't snicker. "I told you they would find out."

"Did you have a vision about this?" Shane asked Dawn as he looked down.

"Nope." Dawn shook her head. "Even though Blake and Hunter aren't smart, they still have brains."

"Thank you, Dawn...I think." Hunter said as he looked down slightly

Luckily, Shane's morpher beeped and interrupted the awkward moment as Shane raised his morpher to his mouth. "Go for Shane."

"_Shane, you and the other rangers have to get to Ninja Ops right away." _Cam's voice was heard by the others.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want what?" Tori asked Cam as he held out his hand and explained his plan.

"Your power disks." Cam told them.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?" Dustin realized.

"And unless you remember, if I take this off, I literally die." Dawn added as she pointed to her power disk.

"Dustin, you're right about you not having powers, but that'll only be until I return. And Dawn, since our powers are similar, I don't need your disk." Cam explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea that we have to give up our powers." Blake shook his head.

"Yeah." Hunter agreed. "I kinda like knowing that I can kick some space ninja butt, if I have to."

"I understand your hesitation, rangers, but it is the only way." Sensei stated.

"How is giving up our power disks gonna help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked.

"To defeat his Wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world. Your six power disks are powerful enough to do that." Sensei explained.

Cyber Cam then walked inside Ninja Ops with the scroll and grinned at the others. "Yo!" He greeted.

"Look, if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords." Cam added. "You'll just be in civilian form."

"What about me?" Dawn asked. "I'm assuming you'll be taking the Samurai Star Chopper and there's also the fact that it has to be piloted by two people."

"I'll need you to come with me. Is that alright?" Cam asked as Dawn nodded.

The five other rangers looked at each other before removing their power disks and handed them to Cam. "Thanks. Wish us luck."

Cam and Dawn stood next to each other. "Ready?" Cam asked as he got out his morpher.

"Ready." Dawn nodded.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Samurai Power!"

* * *

Cam and Dawn jumped into the Samurai Star Chopper and flew away. "Engaging search mode." Cam commanded.

Suddenly, the giant three-headed Wolfblade appeared in front of the chopper. "This can't be good." Dawn realized as the Wolfblade hit the chopper.

"We've been hit!" Cam cried as the chopper crashed on the ground. "We're down!"

Once the chopper was on the ground, Dawn ran out of her cockpit and into Cam's as she opened her visor. "Cam, you alright?" She asked.

"I think so. Come on, let's get outta here." Cam decided as he and Dawn made their way out of the chopper and into the forest.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of getting dogged by those mutts." Dawn sighed a bit.

"Me too. Alright, let's search." Cam said as he released his gold armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"The portal has to be around here somewhere. Let's go." Dawn said as she and Cam streaked through the forest.

Both of them eventually stopped and looked around. "Okay, it's gotta be around here somewhere." Dawn muttered and looked around.

"I've got this one covered. Portal coordinates!" Cam commanded as he visor glowed green and eventually located the portal. "There it is." He pointed before he and Dawn walked through.

The two Samurai Rangers appeared inside a cave with a door and a control panel. "Now, let's see." Cam started as he switched on the controls and took out the power disks. "Air, Earth, Water, Crimson Thunder, Navy Thunder, Samurai Power." He listed as he placed each disk in the slot. "Inter-Portal, activate."

The door opened up to reveal a red, white, and gold guitar-like weapon. "Wow, that's amazing." Dawn commented as Cam grabbed the guitar.

"Well, you're the one who plays guitar. Why don't you have the first strum?" Cam offered.

"I don't think so. I only play acoustic." Dawn shook her head. "Maybe it's time for you to show your hidden talent."

"Well alright then. Let's see who's got hidden talent now." Cam grinned under his helmet as he plugged his Samurai Sword into the top and grabbed his power disk. "Power Disk, Lock and Load!" He exclaimed before strumming the guitar and creating a loud noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were in their zords, which were getting beaten pretty badly. "Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro and Dawn yet?" Hunter asked as he gripped his zord's handles.

"Yeah, cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake added.

"_Nothing yet. Just hold it off for as long as you can." _Cyber Cam advised as Tori's Dolphin Zord got thrown.

"Hurry!" She cried.

The rangers then noticed Cam and Dawn run onto a rooftop. "Guys, check this out!" Cam called as he strummed his guitar again.

"Who knew? He should try out for Totally Talented. "Dustin suggested, as the others rolled their eyes.

"Not now, Dustin."Tori shook his head.

"I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster." Cam decided.

"You couldn't have come up with a better name_?"_ Blake teased.

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake. Besides, it can be used to summon the mighty Mammoth Zord!" Dawn stated while Cam jumped in the air and played it again as a new zord started making its way over.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Hunter grinned as he looked at the new zord.

"I'm sending you guys back your power disks." Cam added as the rangers received their disks and attached them to their morphers again.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

As the Storm and Thunder Megazords were formed, Cam sent the disks for the Mini Zord before the megazord connected and transformed into the Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Alright, dog, we're sending you to the pound. Power Spheres, Release!" Cam commanded as he continued to play.

"Serpent Zord, Ram Hammer, Turtle Mace!" Dawn called as the megazord grabbed the three weapons.

The Wolfblade charged at the megazord, so the rangers used the Serpent Zord and slashed the Wolfblade, which got knocked to the ground.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah." Cam nodded in agreement. "The power should be enough to defeat it."

"Got it. Initiating sequence." Shane announced as the Thunder Storm Megazord got onto the Mammoth Zord's back. "Mammoth Zord, Engage Weapons. Sphere Attack!" He commanded as multiple power spheres were fired at the Wolfblade.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" All 7 rangers cried as they fired beams from the Lion Zord's head, and the Mammoth Zord's eyes.

The blast hit the Wolfblade before it fell to the ground and exploded while all the rangers cheered.

* * *

On the day of the Totally Talented audition, the rangers were all one the set of Totally Talented while Cam walked over, wearing a cowboy hat and carrying an electric guitar. "Hey, you made it." Tori grinned when she saw Cam.

"You sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"It's the real me." Cam confirmed.

"That thing's not gonna summon any ancient mammoth robots, is it?" Hunter asked as he looked at Cam's guitar.

"It might, I've been known to rock a few worlds." Cam said with a smirk and the guys chuckled.

"Ooh, big words for a little man." Shane teased. "But don't worry if you come in 2nd."

"Or 3rd, or 4th, or 5th." Dustin added.

Dawn rolled her eyes a little before hearing music. "Alright, we're on." She smiled as she and the other rangers took their seats.

After the hose, Stu, introduced the show, Tori went up first and performed her dance routine. Once Tori was done, Shane came up next and sang his song. Afterwards, Dustin played his saxophone before Cam took his turn and started playing his guitar, sounding just as good as when he played the Lightning Riff Blaster. Blake and Hunter went up next and revealed their secret talent, which was Hunter rapping while Blake performed as the DJ.

Dawn was the last of the rangers as she walked onstage and she sat on a stool with a mic and a mic stand in front. "This song is called Skyscraper. I hope you guys like it." She smiled before she started singing. **(AN: If you want to see the version that Dawn is meant to sing, search '_Skyscraper Megan and Liz' _on youtube. Those two are amazing!)**

_Skies are crying, __I am watching__  
__Catching teardrops in my hands__  
__Only silence, as it's ending__  
__Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have__  
__You can break everything I am__  
__Like I'm made of glass, l__ike I'm of paper__  
__Go on and try to tear me down__  
__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper__, __like a skyscraper_

After ending the song, the audience clapped before Dawn walked backstage and sat next to her friends again. "You were amazing out there." Hunter complimented as Dawn smiled a him.

"Thanks, Hunter."

"I'm telling you, if we sang together, we could've won this thing." Shane told Dawn, who rolled her eyes slightly.

"I told you, I'm not looking for fame. This was just for fun."

Stu got onstage again and announced the final act to be 'Space Ninjas with Attitude', and they turned out to be Marah and Kapri, who ended up singing really well. Choobo was hiding and watching Marah and Kapri while dancing and singing along a bit. Once Marah and Kapri finished singing, the audience clapped and they were both announced the winners.

"No way, I don't believe they sang that." Dawn shook her head. "They have zero talent."

"I don't know, they sound pretty good." Dustin shrugged.

"Dawn's right." Cam agreed with Dawn. "There's something wrong here."

"Really wrong." Tori nodded before she and Dawn spotted something. "And I think we know why." She said as she and Dawn stood up and grabbed a CD player from behind a curtain.

"I knew it!" Dawn realized as she and Tori looked at Marah and Kapri. "Care to try that again?" She asked as she played the track on it, which was the song that Marah and Kapri sang, before switching it off again. "Without the CD player?"

"Uh, no! They're our real voices!" Kapri insisted.

"Yeah! With a little enhancement..." Marah admitted.

Kapri glared a bit. "Well if we can't win, nobody wins!" She exclaimed as she shot a pink blast of energy at Stu before storming off with Marah.

"I am sick of dealing with amateurs! I've done Shakespeare! Where's my agent? I'm outta here!" Stu announced as he walked offstage.

"So, does that mean nobody wins?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, Dustin, I think we're all winners." Cam stated as everyone smiled and laughed at Cam's cheesy statement.


	17. Personality Flip

**Alright, so here's the original chapter thing-y that** _DJ Scales _**suggested to me, and it's based on the Dino Thunder episode 'Leader of the Whack'. **

**I also added a Laser Mode to Cam's Lightning Riff Blaster in here. I got the idea from the Sentai version of the series, and since the Wind and Thunder Rangers have their combined weapons to form the Storm Striker, Thunder Blaster, and Thunder Storm Cannon, why shouldn't the Samurai Rangers have their own giant blaster too?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review your opinions :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

The rangers were all hanging out at Ninja Ops and Dawn was currently kicking around a mini soccer ball at Ninja Ops. "I'm confused, does it now say 'Soccer Field' at the secret entrance?" Shane asked Dawn, who stopped kicking the ball and rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically as she picked up the ball, remembering when she got annoyed with Shane skating at Ninja Ops once. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"20 Questions." Dustin replied. "We're extremely bored and don't know what else to do right now."

"Alright, mind if I join ask a question?" Dawn asked as she sat down and the others nodded before she thought of a question. "Least likely thing you would do?"

"Become a dumb jock." Cam answered. "We all know by now that I'm not a sports person, and that it would be impossible for me to even try and be dumb."

"Wear heels and skirts every single day for the rest of my life." Tori responded. "I hate skirts cause of how short most of them are, and heels are the worst! They're extremely uncomfortable. I don't know how some girls are able to wear them daily."

"I don't know, dude. I guess major in physics or something like that." Dustin decided. "I mean, all of us know I'm not a brainy kind of dude."

"Become a boring stuck-up, kinda like my older brother, Porter." Shane assumed. "We're like total opposites. He's a boring business man, and I'm an awesome skater and ranger."

"Act like a total jerk." Blake said after thinking a little. "Cause if anything, I'm ain't a jerk, right?"

"Ignoring the time you and Hunter were evil, then yeah." Dustin nodded before looking over at Hunter. "What about you, dude?"

Hunter thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe become all cheery and motivational. I'm perfectly fine with being the dark and brooding one of the group." He said before turning to Dawn. "Alright, your turn. What's the least likely thing you would do?"

"Well, I can't really imagine myself wearing black all the time and acting like a punk...or acting rude to everyone...or acting extremely immature and childish." Dawn answered before shrugging. "There's a lot of things I wouldn't do."

The computer beeped, interrupting the rangers' game, so they ran over to the computer to find another one of Lothor's aliens attacking the city. "Looks like we'll have to continue our game later." Cam muttered as he looked at the screen.

"Hey, at least this gets rid of our boredom." Blake pointed out.

"Let's go." Shane said as he and the others left Ninja Ops.

* * *

The rangers arrived in the city and spotted Lothor's latest alien, Flip. "Dude, is it me, or are these aliens getting more stupid looking each time?" Dustin asked.

"Tell me about it." Blake agreed.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Shane decided.

"First you'll have to get past the kelzaks!" Flip said as an army of kelzaks appeared.

The rangers got into fighting stances before drawing their swords and charging at the kelzaks. As the rangers fought, most of them failed to see Flip shoot a beam at each of them. Luckily, Dawn noticed and made her way over to Flip before he could shoot her.

"Don't even think about it!" Dawn told Flip as she grabbed her bladed fan and slashed him multiple times.

"I'll be back!" Flip growled as he and the kelzaks disappeared.

The rangers regrouped and demorphed. "Are you guys alright?" Dawn asked her teammates.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better than alright. I'm feeling awesome!" Hunter grinned, much to Dawn's confusion.

"Well I feel like going back to Ninja Ops and reading through some of the ancient scrolls." Shane decided. "I really need to work on my background knowledge of ninjas."

"I'm feeling fine." Dustin answered. "I admit though, those kelzaks gave us quite a difficult challenge."

"Well I was just getting started." Cam said as he pounded his fist against the palm of his hand and grinned a bit. "If they stayed longer, I would've been more than happy to take out them out!"

"Oh my god, I think I broke a nail!" Tori panicked as she looked down at her nails. "I'm going to have to soak my nails in an aloe bath so they can grow out, and I think I'll get a manicure while I'm at it too."

"Yeah, yeah, can you shut up now?" Blake told Tori as he crossed his arms. "No one cares about your stupid nails."

Dawn's jaw dropped a little as she looked at all of the rangers. "Okay, we have to get back to Ninja Ops and talk to Sensei about this." She told everyone before she started walking away while the others exchanged glances and looked a little confused. "As in right now!" Dawn called.

The other rangers nodded a bit before they followed Dawn to Ninja Ops.

* * *

"...And when Flip left, the others started acting the total opposite of how they are." Dawn finished telling Sensei the rest of what happened earlier. "I saw Flip shoot a laser at the others, and I think that's what making them act weird."

"I believe that the only way to restore the rangers' personalities is to defeat Flip." Sensei assumed. "Until Flip shows up again, I trust you to help keep the rangers in order."

"Yes, Sensei." Dawn nodded.

Dawn looked over at the other rangers and crossed her arms. "So, now what should we do?"

"I'm gonna head home." Blake said as he stood up from the table. "It's not as if there's a good reason to stay here at this dump."

"I should follow Blake and try to get him in a positive attitude." Hunter decided as he grinned as followed Blake out.

"Sensei, if you don't mind, may I please some of the scrolls home with me to read?" Shane asked Sensei as he grabbed a wooden box with a few scrolls in them.

"Go ahead Shane." Sensei told Shane, who smiled a little and nodded before leaving Ninja Ops.

"I'm gonna head down to the salon then go to the mall and shop for new clothes." Tori smiled before she left.

"Well, I heard there will be an interesting documentary about chimpanzees on the nature channel. I better go home if I want to see it in time." Dustin decided as he left too.

"I think I'll go to the gym, then I'll hit the beach and catch some waves." Cam grinned before he ran out of the room.

Dawn looked over at Sensei. "Something tells me tomorrow won't be any better."

* * *

The next day, Dawn entered Ninja Ops. "Hey guys, what's..." Dawn trailed off as she saw what the others were doing.

Dustin was sitting in Cam's computer chair wearing a long sleeve yellow plaid shirt, khaki pants, dress shoes, and glasses. Shane was by the book shelf wearing a red button up shirt, a gray blazer, and jeans and he was busy reading. Tori was sitting cross-legged on the table while filing her nails and she was wearing a light blue ruffle tank top, a white skirt, and white heels, plus her hair was curled. Cam was kicking around a soccer ball and he was wearing a green jersey, jeans, sneakers, and his glasses were off. Hunter and Blake were in their normal ninja uniforms and they were sparring with each other, but Blake seemed a little more aggressive than usual while sparring.

"I feel like I've entered a different universe." Dawn muttered as she walked into the room and looked at her teammates.

"Hey dude, let go!" Hunter exclaimed as Blake twisted his arms behind his back. "Come on, bro, this is starting to hurt!"

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." Blake smirked slightly as Hunter dropped to his knees.

"Yes, I did it!" Dustin punched his fist into the air.

Dawn walked over to Dustin's side and looked at the screen. "Did what?"

"Well, I was examining some of Cam's latest projects, and one of them involved adding a Blaster Mode to the Lightning Riff Blaster." Dustin started as he showed an image of the Lightning Riff Blaster on the screen. "After adding a couple of modifications, I was able to get the Blaster Mode up and running. Although since the weapon itself is already called a blaster, I named it Laser Mode."

"Wow, Dustin, that's amazing." Dawn commented as she looked at the Lightning Riff Blaster's new Laser Mode on the screen. "You're like an even bigger genius than Cam." She stated before looking over at Cam. "No offense."

Cam stopped kicking the ball and looked at Dawn. "None taken. Besides, I'm thinking of becoming a sports jock now instead of a computer geek. It looks like Dustin has that covered right now."

"Thanks." Dustin grinned a little before turning to Cam and frowning. "Hey!"

"Hey Dawn." Tori walked over to Dawn's side. "Since you're the only other girl here, I need your opinion on something really important. What color should I paint my nails? Maybe something bright or sparkly?"

"Dumb Blonde." Blake coughed as he let go of Hunter, earning a glare from Tori.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe just a clear coat?" Dawn suggested. "You seem like a more natural kind of person."

"You're totally right. Thanks!" Tori smiled as she gave Dawn a quick hug and walked away.

"Okay, I'm really freaked out now." Dawn stated.

Suddenly, the computer beeped as all the rangers gathered around Dustin and looked at the screen to see Flip attacking the city. "Dang it. I was hoping I'd get a break today so I'd get to make fun of Tori." Blake muttered as Tori gasped a little and hit him. "Anybody ever tell you that you hit like a girl?"

"I am a girl, Stupid!" Tori said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Okay, why don't we stop there before you two kill each other?" Dawn stopped Blake and Tori before looking at Shane. "Considering I'm currently the only one right at mind, I think I'll take the lead for now."

"I have no problem with that." Shane nodded.

The rangers got into a line as Cam enlarged his morpher while Dawn stood in the front. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

* * *

The rangers eventually arrived in the city. "Alright, a good leader always listens to his teammates' ideas." Shane started. "Does anyone have any plans?"

"We should come up with a strategy that's logical." Dustin suggested.

"Here's one. We pound him!" Cam decided as he pounded his fist against his palm again.

"I vote for that plan." Blake agreed. "It's simple and violent at the same time. I like it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tori placed her hands on her hips and looked down a bit. "Meanwhile, does this suit make me look fat?"

"Of course not, Tori." Hunter shook his head before looking at the others. "And whatever plan we decide, if believe we'll succeed, then I know we will."

"I don't." Dawn sighed as little at her friends and their new personalities.

"Come and get me rangers!" Flip taunted as he blasted all the rangers to the ground.

Dawn stood up and glared at Flip underneath her helmet. "Okay, I've had enough of this." She growled.

"Me too." Cam agreed as he sat up.

"Let's just get him already!" Blake exclaimed as he and Cam charged at Flip with their swords and staffs.

Unfortunately, Flip grabbed them and threw the two rangers to the ground while the other rangers ran over to their side. "You losers aren't worth fighting anymore. See ya, suckers!" Flip said before disappearing.

"I told you, we should've taken time and thought of a plan." Dustin told Blake and Cam as all the rangers opened their visors (or just take off their helmet in Cam's case)

"Technically, that was a plan." Cam pointed out.

"Yeah, a really stupid plan." Shane stated as he crossed his arms.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Look, I'd love to like stay and chat, but I have a hair appointment coming up, so I really have to go." She said as she started walking away.

"I'm outta here too. I can't stand you guys right now!" Blake decided as he left and the others started walking away too.

"Hey guys, come back! Can't we work this out?" Hunter asked before sighing a little and following Blake home.

Dawn frowned and groaned a bit before leaving too.

* * *

Later during the day, Dawn called the other rangers back at Ninja Ops. "Alright, what's wrong now?" Dustin asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I was busy practicing riding a 250 at the motocross track." Cam stated. "I was totally ripping it out there!"

"And I was talking at home talking to Porter on the phone." Shane added. "He was explaining his work to me, and I actually find it very fascinating."

"Well sorry for ruining your day, but Flip's back in town." Dawn said with a slightly harsh tone. "Come on, we have to go."

"What's the use?" Blake asked as he crossed his arms. "I mean he beat us before. Can't we just give up already?"

"Hey, giving up never gets you anywhere in life." Hunter started as he walked over to Dawn's side. "If we give up, the whole Earth pays the price. We have to put our differences aside and work together to defeat Flip."

"And what happens if we don't?" Tori asked as she placed her hand on her hip, which was cocked to the side.

Dawn looked down and thought for a moment before looking back at the rangers with a serious look on her face. "Cam, I'll break your leg so you can never have a sports career. Dustin, I'll wreck all the technology here at Ninja Ops and at your house. Shane, I'll rip up every single one of your ninja scrolls. Tori, I'll destroy all of your credit cards. And Blake, I will beat you up until every part of your body bleeds and you beg for mercy."

The five other rangers exchanged glances before turning to Dawn. "Got it." All of them nodded with slightly scared looks on their faces before leaving Ninja Ops.

"You wouldn't have really done all that stuff, would you?" Hunter asked as he looked down at Dawn.

"Of course not, but it was the only way to make them get off their lazy asses and help out." Dawn stated before she and Hunter followed the others out.

* * *

The rangers arrived in the city and faced Flip. "Hey, Big and Ugly! Over here!" Tori called as she used her Ninja Laser Blaster and blasted Flip.

"You again?!" Flip cried.

"Shut up, Stupid!" Blake exclaimed as he and Hunter charged.

"Let's do this!" Hunter nodded as he and Blake ran past Flip with their Thunder Staffs, slashing Flip again in the process. "Alright!" He grinned as he high-fived his brother.

"Leave some action for me too!" Cam told the Thunder Rangers as he ran over.

Cam leaped into the air and kicked Flip in the chest, which made Flip stumble back again. Shane, Tori, and Dustin grabbed their Ninja Laser Blasters and pointed them at Flip before shooting him. "Excellent work!" Shane cheered.

"Alright, my turn. Time to test out how strong the Lightning Riff Blaster really is." Dawn said as she summoned the Lightning Riff Blaster and a handle with a trigger appeared at the bottom of the back of the guitar-like weapon.

"Lighting Riff Blaster, Laser Mode!" Dawn called as Cam stood by her side and the two of them pointed the neck of the guitar in Flips direction while holding the golden handle bar on the top and the handle with the trigger at the bottom.

"Aim," Cam started.

"Fire!" Dawn cried as she pulled a trigger. A blast of white and energy shot out and hit Flip, who screamed before falling over and exploding. "Yes, we did it!" She cheered.

The rangers regrouped and opened up their visors while Cam took off his helmet. "So, how do you feel now?" Dawn asked her teammates.

"I definitely don't feel like shopping anymore." Tori stated with slight relief as Dawn smiled. "I went to mall like 5 times in the past 2 days. I'm shopped out."

"Well I wanna go skateboarding again." Shane decided.

"Yeah, dude, same for me but with my bike." Dustin agreed.

"Whatever." Hunter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm just glad I'm not all enthusiastic about everything anymore, and that I'm back to myself."

"I hear that, bro." Blake agreed as he looked over at Hunter. "It was weird acting all rude to everyone I saw."

"Look, after today, I never wanna be that smart again!" Dustin decided. "It's too much work."

"Well I'm glad to be smart again." Cam stated.

Dawn sighed with relief and smiled as she placed her arms around Hunter and Cam's shoulders. "It's so good to have you guys back!"


	18. The Wild Wipeout

**Hey There**

**So, I've been a little busy with school lately, meaning I haven't had much time to finish up the rest of the chapters. My next update should be in a few days, so hopefully you guys can wait. Another reason I haven't written much is cause I've taken an addition to Power Ranger RPM, so yeah...**

**I'd like to thank **_Kitten9322 _**for reviewing, and **_ironhideandratchet4ever _**for following this story and adding to their faves.**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"Nice surfing out there, Tor." Dawn told Tori as both girls finished surfing and ran back onto the beach with their surf boards.

"Thanks. You were pretty awesome yourself." Tori commented.

"Well, I have had a couple of centuries of practice." Dawn pointed out.

"Yo, babes alert!" Both girls heard a surfer tell his friend.

"Dude, I was checking their moves out. Not bad," His friend said before snickering. "For a couple of chicks!"

The surfer laughed too as Dawn glared a little at them. "As long as they stay out of the way, and leave the big swells to us, I got no problem."

"Feel like showing those guys that girls can surf the big waves too?" Dawn asked Tori.

"Let's do it." Tori nodded as both girls grabbed their surf boards and ran back into the water.

Tori sighed a bit, thinking of the surfers that insulted her and Dawn as both girls paddled towards the wave. The two of them noticed a big wave coming over and smiled as they both stood up on their boards and started surfing. Suddenly, a larger wave crashed into the girls as both of them screamed and fell into the water.

Dawn slowly sat up and coughed up a little water while Tori groaned and held her head before sitting up too. "Nasty wipeout." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." Dawn agreed.

Both girls stood up and Dawn noticed a kelzak that seemed like it was attacking an old lady. "Tori, kelzak!" Dawn pointed.

"Hey!" Tori called as she walked over and flipped over the kelzak while Dawn helped the lady up.

"It's okay, ma'am, you're safe now." Dawn assured the lady.

"What did you do that for?" The lady asked.

"But, that was a kelzak." Tori said, sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, it looked like it was attacking you." Dawn added.

"He wasn't attacking me, he was helping to inflate my seat." The lady told the girls. "Next time, mind your own business!"

Tori looked around the beach and tapped Dawn's shoulder. Both girls then noticed that there were kelzaks and aliens everywhere, and no one was panicking. The aliens seemed to act just like normal people too.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Dawn decided.

* * *

After both girls changed into their normal clothes, they drove to Storm Chargers and got out of Tori's van. "We gotta find the guys." Tori muttered as she tied up her hair and she and Dawn walked inside the store.

Like the beach, Storm Chargers was filled with aliens, kelzaks, and humans, who seemed to be living in peace. Dawn then caught a glance of Kelly, who was sitting on a dirt bike and looked like a Goth now, which made Dawn's eyes widen. "Kelly? Uh, hi there."

"Wow. You changed your hair, and...everything." Tori commented.

"Yeah, so?" Kelly asked with an attitude. "Listen, are you girls gonna buy something, or are you just hear to bag on my gear?"

"Well, we were actually wondering if you've seen the guys anywhere."

"A lot of guys come in here. Can't remember them all." Kelly said, with mock sweetness.

"We meant the guys that work for you." Dawn added.

"Oh, those guys." Kelly said before glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, stock boys!"

"Right here, ma'am." Zurgane called as he came out, carrying a bunch of boxes, and he ended up falling on the ground.

"Bone Head! What's the matter with you?!" Kelly yelled at Zurgane. "Hey Choobo!"

"No way." Tori said as her eyes widened and Choobo then came out before scolding Zurgane for being too clumsy. "I have to sit down."

"You're not the only one." Dawn agreed before thinking for a moment. "Wait, if all the kelzaks and aliens are good, then what about..." She trailed off before both girls saw a news report on the tv about the Power Rangers attacking Blue Bay Harbor.

Both girls looked at each other before running out of Storm Chargers.

* * *

Over at Ninja Ops, the boys were sparring until Tori and Dawn came in, wearing their ninja uniforms. "You guys, listen, the whole city is flipping out!" Tori told the guys.

"Tori, Dawn, there you are." Shane said as the boys stopped what they were doing. "What's up?"

Hunter smirked at the girls. "You girls missed out. We were on fire. Outta control!"

"Unless you want see me go out of control, I suggest Tori and I get an explanation to what's going on right about it." Dawn told the guys as she started to get annoyed.

"Yeah. We saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there trashing everything." Tori stated.

"Like we said, out of control." Shane said with a dark look on his face as Hunter high fived him.

"Wait, that was you guys?" Tori asked.

"Ssh!" Hunter shushed Tori. "We wouldn't wanna get into trouble. What's up with you girls anyway? You've been acting weird lately."

"We've been the ones acting weird?" Dawn asked as she raised her eyebrow and looked a little confused, like Tori.

"Yeah, what's with the whole goodie-goodie routine?" Blake piped in, making Tori frown a bit. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry. My bad. What are you gonna do? Cry?!" He teased Tori and guys laughed.

"Okay, that's it." Dawn growled as she aimed a punch at Blake, but Hunter caught it and began twisting her wrist. "Ow, quit it!" She cried in pain before her eyes flashed white and she was pulled into a vision. Once the vision was over, Dawn was able to get her wrist free and went back to Tori's side.

"Tori might not cry, but it looks like Dawn's about to." Hunter teased, making the guys laugh again.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Tori asked Dawn.

Dawn nodded as she rubbed her wrist. "I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than a small injury to make me break down."

"I'm almost done with the new weapon that's gonna rock this town!" Dustin announced with a grin as he spun around and face the others while sitting in the computer chair.

"That's why you're the Mechanical Master, Dude D-Man!" Cam told Dustin with a stupid grin.

"Cyber Cam, can you tell us what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Yo, T, I am so not Cyber Cam." Cam stated.

Tori looked over and saw Sensei by the bookcase. "Sensei, please, tell me what's happened to everyone." She asked Sensei as the others walked over.

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked. "If you don't want to be a ranger anymore, you know where the waterfall is. Don't let it splash you on the way out."

"Or maybe you need a little help." Dustin told the girls.

Tori and Dawn turned around as they faced the boys, who were glaring at two of them. "So what's it gonna be? Are you with us, or not?" Blake asked.

"If you're talking about trashing the city, then not." Tori said, trying to sound confident, while Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Fine, have it your way!" Dustin growled a bit.

As Tori and Dawn slowly made their way to the exit, the male rangers got into fighting stances. Shane made the first move as Tori blocked a kick from him and another hit from Cam before Dustin flipped over and grabbed Tori's arm. Tori was able to shove Dustin away before she aimed a low kick at Cam, who jumped over it. Shane aimed a hit at Tori, but she was able to flip away and avoid it.

Meanwhile, Hunter came up from behind Dawn and grabbed her arms before twisting them behind her back as Dawn struggled. Dawn stomped on Hunter's foot and kneed him in the guts, which made Hunter loosen his grip, before turning around and kicking him to the ground. Blake made his way over and grabbed Dawn's arm, so she used her left hand and punched him in the face as he let go of her.

Blake growled a bit at Dawn and held his cheek. "You little bitc-"

"Finish that sentence and you get thrown into the nearest wall." Dawn told Blake as she raised her hand, which glowed white. "That goes for the rest of you if you move." She added as she grabbed Tori's arms. "Let's get out of here." She said as she and Tori ran out.

* * *

Later, the girls were in their civilian clothes, walking through the park. "Okay, there has to be an explanation for this. It's a weird dream, or a parallel dimension." Tori suggested.

"Parallel Dimension." Dawn stated. "When Hunter grabbed my wrist, I had a vision and found out that we're in a different dimension. Plus, it would be impossible for us to have the same dream."

The two girls then heard Marah and Kapri and both of them were singing and dressed as hippies. "Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out." Tori muttered as she and Dawn looked at the two sisters.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Dawn asked Marah and Kapri.

Marah and Kapri looked over at the two girls and smiled brightly at them. "Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam." Marah introduced as she shook Dawn's hand.

"And I'm Kapri, Rainbow Chaser." Kapri introduced herself as well while waving her hand in the air.

"We're folk singers!" Marah smiled as she and Kapri started singing again.

"Okay, we get it!" Tori interrupted the two alternate space ninjas. "Now, let's get something straight. Aliens, kelzaks, various monster types, are all good?"

"Oh yeah!" Marah giggled.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." Kapri said with a nod as she and Marah lost their smiles. "They do whatever they want and stomp on anything that gets in the way! They horrible, evil creatures."

"You girls aren't from around here, are you?" Marah asked as she took Dawn and Tori's hands.

"Clearly." Tori muttered as Marah shook her head. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, about what?" Kapri asked.

"We have this problem. We need someone really smart and powerful to help us." Dawn started.

"Well, you could go see the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor." Kapri suggested. "He's like a totally groovy dude."

"Yeah, and he's a Libra so he's like totally balanced." Marah added.

"Can you take us to go see him?" Tori asked.

"Sure! Helping people is our favorite thing." Kapri smiled.

"Besides unicorns, of course." Marah said as she and Kapri giggled.

"Great! But you have to promise us something. No more singing." Dawn said with a smile as if she was talking to toddlers.

"Oh, okay!" Marah and Kapri giggled. "Come on!"

* * *

Marah and Kapri led Tori and Dawn to Blue Bay Harbor's City Hall, which seems all 70's like on the inside. "Here we are!" Kapri announced.

"Isn't it groovy?" Marah asked as she shook her tamborine before putting it on a seat. "Okay, you girls just take a seat, and the mayor will be with you shortly."

"We gotta go though, cause we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon." Kapri added.

"Puppet show!" Marah and Kapri smiled before laughing.

"Group hug!" Kapri decided as she and Marah hugged Tori and Dawn before leaving.

"That was kind of odd and creepy." Dawn commented.

"Tell me about it." Tori agreed as she sat down.

Lothor then walked into the room wearing a white suit with a light pink shirt and light pink tie with his usual black mask and black gloves. "Hello, I'm Mayor Lothor. How may I help you?" He asked.

Tori's eyes widened before she fainted in her chair.

"Don't worry. She should be fine." Dawn assured Lothor.

A few minutes later, Motodrone woke up Tori. "Would you like a glass of water, young lady?" He asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." Tori groaned as she sat up and Motodrone left.

"You gave us quite a fright." Lothor told Tori as he helped her up. "Careful, not too fast."

"Wow, this is really disturbing to watch." Dawn muttered.

Tori and Dawn looked at the tv and saw the other rangers blowing up an area in Blue Bay Harbor again. "I can't believe it, again?" Tori sighed.

"It's quite terrible, isn't it? Nobody knows what to do about the Power Ranger Problem." Lothor stated. "They're the worst kind of evil."

"But as Mayor, it's your responsibility to protect your city and the people living in it." Dawn pointed out.

"She's right. If you're not gonna do it, who will?" Tori asked.

"I don't want any trouble." Lothor insisted. "I'm sorry."

Tori and Dawn sighed as both of them left the room. "I guess it's up to us to stop them." Tori realized.

"Right. And since they aren't technically our friends, we should have no problem whooping their butts." Dawn added.

Tori nodded as she and Dawn chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Later, the girls found the guys trashing the city and laughing about it as they blasted everything in their sight.

"Hey!" Dawn called. "I thought we told you. We're not gonna let you destroy Blue Bay Harbor."

"Why don't you girls back off? We wouldn't wanna hurt you." Blake said in a mocking way.

"I wouldn't worry about that. We're not exactly defenceless." Tori stated as she and Dawn stood next to each other. "Ready?"

"Ready." Dawn nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!" Tori and Dawn cried only to realize their morphing wasn't working.

"This is a joke!" Hunter laughed. "You don't really think you have a chance against all of us, do you?"

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Shane demanded as all the boys pointed their weapons at the girls.

"Get 'em!" Cam yelled as all the boys charged at the girls.

Tori handled Blake and Shane while Dawn fought Hunter, Dustin, and Cam.

Tori rolled over a car and kicked Cam away before Blake flipped over and Tori blocked a hit from him. Cam swung his sword at Tori and missed as Blake kicked Tori, making her stumble back a little bit.

Meanwhile, Hunter came out with his blaster and fired it in Dawn's direction, so she cartwheeled away. Hunter flipped over and tried to hit Dawn with his Thunder Staff but Dawn ducked away each time. Dawn was also avoiding hits from Dustin and Cam who were swinging their swords at her, so she kicked against a car and flipped over the both of them. Dustin got on top of the car and tried to hit her with his hammer, so Dawn grabbed his hammer and kicked his foot as Dustin fell off the car and onto the ground.

Tori blocked a kick from Blake and aimed a punch at him, but Blake grabbed her arm again and swung her around before throwing her onto the ground. Dawn immediately ran over to Tori, who sat up a bit.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane said as he and the other male rangers ran over with their swords and staffs before turning them. "You're through!" He told the girls as all of them raised their swords and staffs while the girls braced themselves.

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind the boys, making them fall to the ground. "What now?" Tori muttered before she and Dawn saw Lothor walk over and both of them smiled.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect this city, and I intend to do it." Lothor stated.

"Don't make me laugh!" Dustin told Lothor as he grinned under his helmet. "Everyone knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true, but they're not." Lothor said before Marah, Kapri, Zurgane, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone, Choobo, and a bunch of kelzaks appeared.

"Nobody's gonna stop us! Get them!" Cam yelled as he and the other rangers charged.

"Attack!" Lothor announced as he and his army charged at the rangers.

"Let's give them a little hand." Dawn decided as she and Tori helped Lothor and his army.

Tori ducked as Blake swung his Thunder Staff at her before Tori punched Blake in the stomach. Blake was about to hit her, but Shimazu, who was riding on some kelzaks' backs, grabbed Blake's Thunder Staff and hit him in the shoulder with it. Marah and Kapri rolled over and shot a beam at Blake, which made him flip over and land on the ground.

Vexacus and Shane charged at each other while some kelzaks that were hiding behind a car shot a beam which made Shane trip and fall on the ground, as Vexacus pointed his sword at him.

Choobo and Dustin were in the middle of an arm wrestle, and Zurgane was the referee. Dustin was winning since he was using two hands, so Zurgane and some kelzaks tickled Dustin's stomach before Choobo flipped Dustin over and landed in some barrels.

Hunter was fighting Motodrone, who threw his weapon in the air as Hunter flipped over it, only to land on the side of his foot and started limping. Dawn came over and kicked Hunter's good leg as Hunter fell on the ground. Dawn and Motodrone laughed a little before high-fiving each other.

The kelzaks cheered for Lothor as he removed his jacket and started fighting Cam, which turned into both of them attempting to throw lame punches at each other. Cam caught one of Lothor's punches and swung it back making Lothor punch Cam in the stomach. Lothor punched Cam again before flipping over and punching Cam into some barrels.

The injured rangers regrouped as Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Motodrone combined their weapons. "Space Ninja Striker! Fire!" Lothor commanded as a large beam of energy hit the male rangers and sent them flying.

Once the battle was over, the kelzaks grabbed the rangers as they unmorphed. "I hope you boys have learned your lesson." Lothor told the guys.

"What? That if we trash anymore stuff, we're gonna get our butts kicked?" Dustin asked.

"Exactly. No wonder you're the smart one." Lothor told Dustin as Tori and Dawn made their way over to the aliens' side. "Take them away." Lothor instructed.

"Uh, are we in trouble or something?" Cam asked, dumbly.

"You girls happy? You ruined everything!" Blake told the two girls as Tori looked down a little.

"I was over this whole bad ranger deal anyway. I'm thinking of taking up skateboarding." Hunter decided making Tori look a little confused.

"Skateboarding? No way, man, that's lame." Shane told Hunter. "Now motocross, I can get into that." He said before the kelzaks took the boys away.

Lothor turned to Dawn and Tori and smiled a little. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been a fun and interesting journey...sort of." Dawn said.

"What we'd really like to do is find our way back home." Tori added.

Marah walked over to Tori and told her, "Well, maybe you should go back the way you came."

"Marah, you're so smart." Kapri told Marah.

"Thank you! And you are so pretty." Marah told Kapri as they all walked away.

"Back the way we came..." Tori mumble with a smile.

Dawn groaned a little. "Not another wipeout!"

* * *

Sometime later at the beach, Dawn and Tori had on their bathing suits and were carrying surfboards.

"You ready for this?" Tori asked Dawn.

"Yep. Let's do this." Dawn nodded.

"Okay, time to wipeout."

The two girls ran into the ocean and stood up on their boards when the saw a giant wave. Like last time, the giant wave crashed into the girls as they shrieked a little before falling into the ocean with a large splash.

The girls eventually woke up on the beach and noticed the boys circled around them. "Stay away from us!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Tori sat up and backed away.

"What? I showered and everything." Dustin frowned a little.

"Dustin? Is that really you?" Tori asked.

Dustin sniffed his armpit a bit. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Yep, that's Dustin alright." Dawn nodded a bit.

Tori and Dawn stood up and smiled as they looked around the beach, which was alien and kelzak free. "You guys have no idea how glad we are to see you guys." Tori said with a smile.

"So, what exactly happened?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Blake added.

"We'll explain later. It's too long and crazy to explain right now." Tori told the guys.

* * *

"So, you girls ended up travelling to a different dimension where aliens, kelzaks, other monster types, were all good, and we were all evil?" Shane asked.

All the rangers had defeated the alien that transported the girls to the other dimension, and now they were at the beach.

"Pretty much." Dawn nodded.

"Okay, maybe you girls could start from the beginning." Cam suggested.

"Well, it started when Dawn and I woke up on the beach and saw a kelzak helping an old woman blow up a beach chair. Both of us then went to Storm Chargers and found Kelly, who had a major attitude and was dressed like a Goth. Zurgane was also working there as a stock boy and he was a clumsy oaf while Choobo was his boss and more authoritative." Tori started.

"The two of us went to Ninja Ops, and saw you guys there, but we could immediately tell something was wrong. Shane barely talked and was dark and brooding like Hunter, while Hunter was all enthusiastic and talked more, kind of like Shane. Blake was kind of mean to Tori and glared at her every now and then, he even bagged on her for being a goodie-goodie. Dustin was the smart one but he wasn't geeky smart, he was cool smart, and Cam acted like Cyber Cam and was kind of dumb." Dawn remembered.

"Dude, that's sort of hard to imagine." Dustin stated.

"Well it happened. Not to mention the fact that Sensei wasn't really that wise and he didn't care about anything that went on." Tori added.

"Anyway, it wasn't long until both of us fought you boys. After Tori and I left, we ran into Marah and Kapri who were hippies and they brought us to Lothor who was the mayor. He didn't want to stop you guys at first, and so we took off to fight you guys and we kind of lost at first." Dawn continued.

"Lothor and all the aliens showed up and defeated you guys with help from us. I fought Blake before Marah and Kapri blasted him, some kelzaks made Shane trip and Vexacus got him, Dawn kicked Hunter to the ground, Choobo flipped Dustin into some barrels during an arm wrestling match, and Lothor and Cam both had a stupid fight which was kind of amusing." Tori said with a grin as she remembered Lothor and Cam's fight.

"Once you boys got defeated, I think you all got put in jail or something like that. We didn't stick around to find out. Anyways, Marah helped us figure out how to get back, and here we are." Dawn concluded.

"I still don't believe you girls." Blake shook his head and he was still unconvinced. "At least not the part where I bagged and glared at you, Tor."

"But you did." Tori stated.

"Nope, it would never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because no matter what dimension we're in, I'd still like-" Blake stopped and looked down a bit before looking back at Tori. "Ah, like you." He said, making Tori smile.

"Alright, before this turns into an official confession for you two liking each other, I wanna know how Dawn and Tori got to the dimension in the first place." Cam interrupted.

"Well, Tori and I were at the beach and saw these two guys who said that we couldn't handle the big waves, so I guess we kind of tried to show off. Then we both crashed into a big wave and ended up on the shore of the other dimension." Dawn said with a slight frown and a little embarrassment.

"Seriously? It's not like you girls need to prove yourselves to a bunch of muscle heads." Hunter pointed out. "You're both awesome."

"Okay, that was pretty stupid of us." Dawn admitted. "And thanks for the awesome part."

"You know, you girls could've gotten seriously hurt." Shane stated.

"He's right." Blake agreed. "From now on, no more surfing without buddies."

"Alright." Tori nodded before grinning at Blake. "So, you ready?"

Blake just looked confused. "Ready for what?"

"You just volunteered!" Tori smiled as she grabbed Blake and dragged him to the shore.

"Something tells me this is gonna be funny." Dawn grinned as everyone watched Tori teach Blake to surf, but Blake failed miserably and made everyone laugh.


	19. Eye of the Storm

**I'm so sorry for the late update!** **I've been pretty busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write. **

**Anyway, my updates most likely won't be daily anymore, but I'll try and post as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentais**

* * *

"So, any word from Cam about the Tsunami Cycles?" Dawn asked the Wind Rangers.

The Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers, and Dawn were at a rock canopy and the Wind Rangers ended up breaking their Tsunami Cycles.

"Cam said the bikes won't be ready for a week." Dustin groaned a bit.

Shane walked over to Hunter's bike and patted it. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to practice with these two."

"I'm game." Tori smiled a little underneath her helmet, climbing onto Blake's bike.

"Uh, you sure?" Blake asked.

"Uh, careful." Hunter warned.

"You know what, I can't watch. This is gonna be ugly." Dustin decided as he turned around.

"Yeah, same here." Dawn agreed as she looked away too.

Tori and Shane started the engines on the Thunder's bikes and tried to ride, but they ended up falling on the ground.

"So, you two alright? That seemed like a pretty nasty fall." Dawn asked Tori and Shane.

"Yep, we're fine." Tori nodded. "Right Shane?"

"Huh?" Shane asked, not paying much attention. "Oh, sorry, Tor. I can't really focus right now."

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked.

Shane sighed a little. "Yeah. Look, I gotta go. I've gotta meet him at the skate park and he will totally freak if I'm late."

"Just be cool, Shane." Dawn advised. "You haven't seen him in a while. Maybe he's changed."

Shane nodded before leaving.

* * *

Later on, the rangers were walking around town when they saw everyone was freaking out for no reason. "Okay, what the heck is going on around here?" Dawn asked as she looked at everyone

"The dogs! The dogs!" A man screamed randomly as he ran.

Dustin looked around and seemed confused. "Uh, I don't see any dogs."

"Well, there's that dog-faced freak." Blake pointed at an ugly monster who was with Motodrone and some kelzaks.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears. Eyezak!" Motodrone said as Eyezak roared and fired two beams at the rangers.

"Ready?" Cam asked, taking the lead.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

All the rangers drew out their swords and staffs, and began fighting the kelzaks. Eyezak's eyes glowed as he shot a red beam in Dustin's direction, so Dustin ducked. The beam a kelzak as a collar appeared around it's neck, making the kelzak freak out.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked.

"No idea, but it looks nasty." Dustin commented as they looked at the kelzak.

"Hold on, where's Shane?" Dawn wondered.

Tori shook her head. "No idea."

It wasn't long until Shane ran over and saw the other fighting. "Glad to see you made it." Hunter told Shane as he continued fighting. "Join the party!"

Shane threw his backpack to the ground and grinned a bit. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" He cried as his ranger suit materialized around him. After a while, Shane called upon his battalizer and destroyed the kelzaks.

"We're not finished!" Motodrone yelled as he and Eyezak disappeared.

"Shane, you rock!" Tori smiled as she and the other rangers ran over.

"Smooth move, dude." Dustin commented.

* * *

The rangers were at Ninja Ops, except for Shane. "Dawn and I analyzed the brainwaves of the people that Eyezak attacked. Apparently that collar can harness people's deepest fears." Cam explained as the screen showed one of Eyezak's collars.

"Dude, that's low, even for Lothor." Dustin stated.

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami Cycles." Hunter suggested. "Just in case we need them."

"Someone had a little accident." Blake said as he looked over at Tori, who smiled sheepishly.

"Dustin, Tori, and I will come too." Dawn decided as the five rangers started walking out. "They could definitely use the practice."

"One little spill, and suddenly we're road hazards?" Tori said with a slight laugh as all of them left.

* * *

Sometime later during the day, Eyezak began attacking the city again, so Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Dawn morphed and arrived at the city. Tori and Dawn were riding with Blake and Hunter on their Tsunami Cycles and Dustin used his Ninja Glider.

"We might be too late." Tori said as she, Dustin, and Dawn ran over to Shane's side.

Shane had one of the collars on his neck and in his mind, he saw his brother saying how disappointed he was at him.

"Shane? Dude, snap out of it!" Dustin told Shane.

Suddenly, Eyezak grabbed the three rangers and placed collars on them before throwing them to the ground and they ended up seeing their fears.

Tori's fear was getting her hair cut and she saw a bunch of hands with scissors cutting her hair, while she begged them to stop. Dustin's fear was him being afraid of falling and he screamed as he imagined himself spinning around in mid-air. Dawn's fear was that her friends would fight against her, so she ended up imagining that she was fighting her friends in their ranger forms.

"No!" Tori screamed.

"No, don't let me fall..." Dustin pleaded.

"Stop attacking me!" Dawn cried.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Blake rode on their Tsunami Cycles down some stairs as Motodrone fired lasers at them and knocked them to the ground. Suddenly, Eyezak grew larger and laughed at the two Thunder Rangers.

"Enough messing around!" Hunter exclaimed as he and Blake took out their Crimson Blaster and Navy Antler, and shot Eyezak. Eyezak opened his mouth and took a deep breath which sucked Blake and Hunter inside of him.

* * *

Inside Dawn's mind, Dawn was trying her best to hold off the rangers, who kept slashing their weapons at her. Dawn fell to the ground as her visor opened.

"Come on, get up and fight!" Dawn heard Cam say as he kicked her back and Dawn winced.

"You're not so strong, are you?" Blake taunted.

"She never was. She's just a big wimp who's afraid of her own friends." Tori said in a mocking way, as Dawn's eyes got a little watery.

"What do you know? She's even crying like a wimp would!" Shane added as he and the other rangers laughed.

"You have no idea how lame you look right now!" Dustin told Dawn with a snicker.

_Face your fears, Dawn, believe in yourself and you'll have nothing to fear_

Dawn looked up and recognized the voice in her head. "I hear you, Sensei." She muttered as she took a deep breath and stood up before turning to the other rangers. "I'm not afraid of any of you, and I'm no wimp!" She stated.

"Then how exactly do you feel about us?" Hunter asked as he and the other rangers opened their visors while Cam just took off his helmet.

"You guys are my friends." Dawn said as she looked at the others. "I care about all of you."

Hunter nodded. "We know." He said before he and the other rangers disappeared.

Dawn looked around the dark room and smiled as reality materialized around her. "Yes, I did it! Nothing can scare me now!" She cheered before walking over to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Guys, be strong! Listen to Sensei! Remember, you have nothing to fear but fear itself." She stated as she helped Tori up.

_Face your fears..._

"Is that you, Sensei?" Tori said as she looked up.

_...Believe in yourself..._

"I hear him too." Dustin agreed, as he stood up.

_...And you'll have nothing to fear_

Shane stood up last. "We hear you, Sensei." He said before hearing Cam's voice through their morphers.

"_Okay guys, you may have broken Eyezak's spell, but the only way to free yourself from the nightmare collar completely is to destroy Eyezak. Shane, Dustin, use the Zords to distract him until I get there._" Cam instructed. "_Tori, Dawn, I'm sending the Thunder Tsunami Cycles and Dustin's cycle, which is the only bike I've been able to fix so far. Ride them into the belly of the beast. It's the only way to get Blake and Hunter out."_

"Got it." Tori nodded.

Shane and Dustin formed the Storm Megazord. After fighting Eyezak, Shane and Dustin were able to get it's mouth open. Meanwhile on the ground, Tori was on Blake's bike, and Dawn was on Hunter's bike. "Tori, Dawn, punch it!" Dustin told them.

"Alright!" Tori grinned as the two female rangers revved up the bikes and rode off the roof and into Eyezak's mouth.

* * *

The bikes landed safely inside as Tori and Dawn got off them. "Eew, what's this guy been eating?" Dawn wondered as she smelt the place.

"It smells like chilli dogs." Tori recognized as she wrinkled her nose under her helmet.

"Look, there they are!" Dawn pointed when she saw Blake and Hunter hanging inside. "Hang on, we'll get you down!"

Tori and Dawn ran over to the Thunder Rangers. "Ninja Beams!" Tori cried as she shot beams and Hunter and Blake fell to the ground.

"Guys!" Tori exclaimed as she ran over to Blake. "Come on, wake up!"

"Hunter, are you alright?" Dawn asked as she put Hunter's arm around her and helped him stand up.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"We got pretty worked for just hanging around." Blake stated as Tori helped him up.

Suddenly, the place shook as the four rangers stumbled a bit. "_Guys, get outta there!"_ Everyone heard Shane say through their morphers.

"You have to open his mouth." Dawn told Shane.

_"We'll try."_ Dustin said as Tori and Blake got on Blake's bike, and Dawn and Hunter got on Hunter's bike, and Hunter and Dustin got on Dustin's bike.

"_Go!"_ Everyone heard Shane.

Tori and Dawn rode the bikes out of Eyezak and landed safely on the ground. Cam then appeared in the Samurai Star Megazord. "That's my cue." Dawn smiled a little as she jumped into her cockpit of the chopper.

"Our turn." Hunter said and he turned to Blake.

"Yeah!" Blake nodded.

"Not without me." Dawn added.

The remaining three rangers jumped into their zords, and Hunter and Blake formed the Thunder Megazord.

"Check this out." Cam told the others as he uploaded 3 new power disks and gave 2 of them to Shane and Hunter

"Sweet!" Shane commented.

"Alright!" Hunter grinned as he, Shane, and Cam placed their disks in the slots.

"Power Disks, Locked and Dropped!"

Three Power Spheres appeared and connected to create a bird-like zord. "What is it?" Shane asked.

"The Ninja Firebird." Cam explained. "It'll enable us to form one megazord!"

"Awesome!" All the rangers grinned.

"Initiating Hurricane Megazord!" Cam called as the megazords connected with each other and the rangers were all in one cockpit with Dustin, Shane, and Tori in the front, and Dawn, Cam, Hunter, and Blake in the back.

"Hurricane Megazord!"

Eyezak's eyes flashed purple and so did the eyes on the collars. "I'm losing it!" Tori yelled as she imagined her hair being cut again.

"No, I'm falling!" Dustin yelled as he imagined himself falling.

"Not again!" Dawn cried as she imagined her friends attacking her again.

"Believe in yourselves!" Shane told the others as he was struggling not to give in.

"We're trying, man!" Dustin told Shane.

Eyezak fired a laser at the megazord which was deflected by a power shield.

"Let's show them some really power!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Typhoon Power!"

The star from the Samurai Chopper began spinning rapidly, creating a tornado which lifted up Eyezak and made him explode as the nightmare collars disappeared and the rangers cheered.

* * *

Later, the rangers were all together at Ninja Ops telling each others about their fears from the collars. Shane and Dustin already went and Tori was explaining about her fear of haircuts. "I know, it's a stupid fear." She said as she looked down.

"It's not that stupid." Blake told Tori, trying to make her feel better.

"In fact, there are a ton of more stupid fears in the world." Cam stated. "Some people are scared of noise, open spaces, even dust. When you look at it that way, a fear of haircuts is nothing."

"Thanks." Tori smiled a little

"Alright, last of all, Dawn." Dustin said as he looked at the white ranger. "What are you afraid of?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on. You were the one who suggested that if we talked about them, we'd feel better, and it worked." Shane pointed out.

"Alright." Dawn gave in. "Tori, remember when we went to that parallel universe and we ended up fighting the guys? Ever since that happened, that's sort of been my recent fear. When I had that collar on, I imagined that we were all in ranger mode, and you guys kept attacking me and calling me a wimp since I cared too much about you guys to fight you."

"You know that could never happen, right?" Hunter assured Dawn.

"I know it's ridiculous, but the part about me being attacked about you isn't my main concern." Dawn said as she looked down. "It's the part about me caring for you guys."

The rangers just looked a little confused. "Dude, what's wrong with that?" Dustin asked as he scratched his head a bit.

"Come on, guys, we've been over this." Dawn started. "I'm leaving as soon as Lothor is defeated, I can't afford to get close to anyone for the safety of my power. I'm gonna go for a walk." She decided before she got up and left the room.

The other rangers watched her leave before exchanging glances. "I guess it's official. Dawn's gonna be leaving soon whether we like it or not." Tori stated with a sigh.


	20. General Deception Part I

**Hey there!**

**So, I'm planning on writing a Dino Thunder sequel to this story, and I'm having trouble choosing a power for Dawn. I put a poll on my profile, and I'd appreciate it if people could vote. Here are the options:**

**_Molecular Absorption: The ability to absorb any material_  
**

**_Preflex: The ability to see things before they happen and react quicker_**

**_Molecular Density Change: The ability to go through any object or make your skin indestructible_**

**If you have anything better, please review it or PM me about it. If not, please vote in my poll.**

** I'd also like to thank **_DEATHFIC21, FSfanforlife, Hershey gurl, Pandapanda-chan, Wildwindstar,_ **and**_ DustinHunterPRNS _**for adding this story to their faves.**

**In the meantime, have a good Labor's Day, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Tori and Dawn were loading the guys' camping gear inside the back of Tori's van, which was completely filled. "I thought you guys said you were only going camping for a few days." Dawn said when she saw Hunter walked out of Storm Chargers.

"Yeah." Tori agreed. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."

"What? It's just the necessities." Hunter shrugged and grinned a bit.

The girls watched as Dustin came out and they raised their eyebrows at what he was carrying. "A TV?" Dawn asked.

"How else are we gonna watch Super-Cross tomorrow?" Dustin asked as he loaded the TV inside the van.

"You're not supposed to watch the Super-Cross tomorrow, Dustin." Tori started as she closed the trunk. "It's called roughing it."

Shane, Hunter, and Blake came out from Storm Chargers carrying their own supplies. "Yeah, well if men were meant to rough it, why did he invent a portable generator?" Shane pointed out as he placed a red generator in the van.

Tori and Dawn got inside the van, with Tori in the driver's seat, and Dawn in the front next to her. "Well get in the van before I change my mind." Tori told the boys as she put her seatbelt on.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride." Blake told Tori as he got inside.

"No problem. We wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world." Tori smiled to herself.

"Plus this way, we'll be able to find you when things go horribly wrong." Dawn added as she smiled too.

Blake rolled his eyes and grinned as the rest of the guys got inside. "Come on, five of us are highly trained ninjas, and one of us is a samurai with 500 years of experience. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Sometime later, the rangers were still in the van and were driving through the forest. "Hey dudes, have you ever wondered why the sky is blue, and not see-through?" Dustin asked randomly.

"No." Tori said with a bit of amusement.

"Not me." Dawn shook her head.

"Same here." Hunter agreed.

"Well, I mean, it's just air, right?" Dustin pointed out as he looked up and Shane held back a laugh. "It should be see-through! You ever wonder about that?"

"Uh, Dustin, I'm the air guy." Shane stated. "You know, 'Power of Air'? You worry about the dirt and figure out why it's brown." He suggested as he, Hunter, and Blake laughed.

"Hey, I was just asking." Dustin raised his hands in innocence.

Tori and Dawn just grinned at the boys as Tori continued to drive. As the journey continued, as girl in mountain climbing gear ran onto the road. "Help!" She called.

"This does not look good." Dawn frowned.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road, our school got sucked into space." Dustin reminded the others.

Tori ignored Dustin and pulled over to the side before everyone got out. "Are you alright?" Tori asked as they approached the girl.

"It's my friend. We need help." The girl panicked slightly. "Do you guys have a rope?"

"Did you pack a rope along with the CD player and the laptop?" Dawn asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Shane responded as he and Hunter grabbed the gear from the trunk. "Got it!"

* * *

After getting the gear, the rangers and the girl ran to a cliff side, where they saw a bunch of mountain climbers. "Her harness got stuck to the rope." The girl told the rangers as they stopped. "She's stuck!"

Shane leaned over to see the victim crying for help. "Hold on!" He yelled. "We're gonna get you outta there!"

"Lower me down." Blake decided. "I'm the lightest."

Shane nodded as he and the other guys huddled up a bit. "Okay, we should be ready to go into ranger mode if things get too ugly."

"Reading your mind, bro." Hunter agreed.

Blake quickly got into the climbing gear while Dustin tied his rope to a large rock. "Okay, we're good." The yellow ranger assured the others.

Blake nodded before he lowered himself down the cliff side. Once he reached the victim, he patted her shoulder. "You're doing great. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here." He told the victim, who was shivering in fear. "Hey, you okay?"

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff, Zurgane appeared before pressing a button on a device and shooting a beam at the victim. Suddenly, the victim snapped its head up and transformed into a kelzak fury, making Blake jerk back a bit.

Shane looked at Blake's rope to see that it was loosening. "It's slipping!"

"Blake!" Tori cried as she looked over the edge. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." The girl with a sinister tone in her voice, before transforming into a kelzak fury and pushing Dustin and Hunter away.

The other mountain climbers walked over and transformed into kelzak furies too, so the rangers got into fighting stances. "Okay, didn't see that coming." Dawn muttered.

"That's what I was hoping." Zurgane said as he appeared. "Attack!" He commanded as the kelzak furies started fighting the rangers.

Meanwhile, Tori looked over to the cliff to see Blake avoiding hits from a kelzak fury. "Blake!" She called as the kelzak fury knocked Blake upside down on the rope.

"Oh crap!" Blake's eyes widened when he saw the kelzak fury cut the rope, and Blake started falling.

"No!" Tori screamed as she watched Blake fall.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake said quickly and in a flash of navy light, his ranger suit materialized around him. Blake flipped over and was able to land on the ground safely. "Whoa, that was close."

Tori just sighed with relief and smiled down at Blake. "Alright, it's go time!" Blake muttered as he streaked up the cliff and knocked the kelzak fury that cut his rope to the ground.

Meanwhile, the other rangers regrouped at the top of the cliff as Blake streaked in front of them. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Never better. I think it's time to clean up these clowns." Shane decided as the rangers stood in a line. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The rangers drew their swords/staffs and Blake switched his Thunder Staff into its Star Mode. "Attack!" Zurgane ordered as the kelzak furies charged at the rangers.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Power Up!" Shane exclaimed as his sword glowed gold. Shane slashed his sword in the air and knocked the kelzaks furies to the ground.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Power Up!" Tori and Dustin called as their swords turned gold too. Each of them slashed their swords too and hit the kelzak furies.

"Alright, my turn. Samurai Sword, Activate!" Dawn commanded as her sword charged up with white electricity. Dawn slashed multiple kelzak furies and knocked them to the ground.

Shane battled Zurgane, but eventually fell to the ground. "You wanna play rough? Fine!" Shane growled as he got up and called upon his battalizer and went into Flight Mode. "Battalizer, Laser Engaged. Fire!" He yelled as he shot a large beam at the kelzak furies, who fell to the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Once the battle was over, the rangers unmorphed and walked back to the van. Shane just finished talking to Sensei through his morpher. "Okay, he said there's nothing we can do back there that we can't do here." Shane told the others.

"Cool." Dustin said as he patted Shane's shoulder. "So we camp?"

"We camp!" Shane grinned as Hunter high-fived him and all the guys cheered.

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement. "I still don't know how you guys can call it 'camping'."

"Tori, don't say anything until the experience." Blake told Dawn before glancing at Tori. "You too, Tor."

"We're not experiencing anything." Tori said to Blake as she leaned against the van. "We're just dropping you guys off, then we're out of here. Plus, I have to drop off Dawn for a soccer match at Reefside."

The rangers got back inside the van with Tori and Dawn in the front again before Tori drove off. Once they arrived, Tori and Dawn removed most of the gear out of the trunk. "And that's the last of it." Tori muttered as she put the last bag down.

"Thank god for that." Dawn sighed with a bit of relief from carrying the heavy bags. She and Tori frowned a bit when they saw the guys' camp set-up.

The guys had set up a large tent with chairs and tables. Shane was carrying the TV and set it on the table. "You guys have got to be kidding." Tori muttered.

"Now this is the life!" Shane grinned as he plugged the TV into the generator.

"This isn't camping, it's a bloody resort!" Dawn stated as she crossed her arms. "All you need is a water slide and a luau."

"Now that would be cool." Dustin commented before switching on the TV.

"Hey, anybody wanna order pizza?" Hunter suggested as Dustin raised his hand in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Blake decided. "None of that pineapple stuff though."

"Fine." Hunter rolled his eyes and picked up his phone before groaning. "No signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers. Now, where's the fridge?"

Tori just scoffed a bit. "I think you guys are missing the point." She started as Dawn nodded in agreement.

"The point is to have fun." Blake stated. "You girls sure you don't wanna stay?"

"We'll pass, but thanks for the offer." Dawn decided as she and Tori started walking back to the van.

"Besides, after I drop Dawn off, Cam needs help at Ninja Ops." Tori added. "Remember, we'll pick you guys up the day after the tomorrow. Bye guys."

Once the girls got in the van, Tori started up the engine, but when she tried to drive away, the tires got stuck in the mud. "Oh great." She groaned before smiling nervously at the guys. "Guys, can we get a little help?"

The boys sighed a little as they got behind the van. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Tori pushed on the pedal as the boys tried to push the van.

Dawn winced slightly as she looked at the boys while holding back a laugh at the fact that they were covered in mud. Eventually, the boys got the van out, but Tori ended up hitting the generator, which caused the TV, radio, and fan to stop working, while the boys fell into a large mud puddle. The boys walked in front of the van, covered in mud, while looking at the girls inside.

"Oops." Tori smiled nervously while Dawn pressed the lips together and held back a laugh.

* * *

"Man, I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran out of tear-offs last week." Dustin mumbled once he and the others boys got cleaned up.

The girls were sitting by the stream and stood up once the boys came back. "Look, you guys, I'm so sorry about your generator." Tori apologized.

"It's not your fault." Blake insisted. "Things happen."

"So, how was the shower?" Dawn asked, as she frowned and bit her lip.

"Uh, you could say it was refreshing." Shane started.

"But cold would be more accurate." Hunter finished as he and the other guys chuckled a bit.

"We're not sure if this makes up for it, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream." Tori told the guys as they grinned.

Blake opened up the grill to reveal the sizzling near-cooked burgers on the inside. "In that case, you girls are forgiven."

Suddenly, the rangers heard something and looked up to see two figures streaking into the forest. "Come on!" Shane called as the rangers ran away.

The rangers arrived to see Vexacus and Shimazu. "Thought I smelt garbage." Hunter said with a glare.

"We'll see who gets trashed." Vexacus laughed evilly with Shimazu.

"No offense, but you two don't seem like the outdoor types." Shane told the two evil space aliens.

"We're not." Vexacus said as he clenched his fist. "We're just here to see your ultimate demise."

Tori just looked a little confused at Vexacus' words and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you mean 'cause our ultimate demise'?"

"Actually, I like your way better!" Vexacus exclaimed as he fired a blast of energy at the rangers, who were able to duck in time.

"Man, just when you thought it was safe to have a day off." Shane muttered as the rangers got into a line. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The rangers flipped into action and charged at Vexacus, who was easily about to beat them as he grabbed Dustin's sword. "Your swords are no match for me, boy." He growled as he knocked Dustin to the ground.

"Come on, guys. Let's put 'em together!" Shane said as he took out his Hawk Blaster and he and the other Wind Rangers combined their weapons. "Storm Striker!"

"Strike this!" Vexacus exclaimed as he fired at blast at the rangers. "You like spaghetti?" He asked as he shot strings at the three rangers and made them hit each other before dropping them on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Blake, and Dawn fought against Shimazu. Blake grabbed Shimazu by the waist with his Navy Antler, but Shimazu was able to get out of its grip. "Not this time!" He laughed as shoved Blake.

"Thunder Staff, Tornado Star!" Hunter called as he threw it at Shimazu, who only laughed and disappeared. "What?"

"Where did he go?" Dawn wondered.

Shimazu's giant appeared as it attacked the three rangers and shot lightning at them. All six rangers eventually regrouped and turned to Vexacus and Shimazu. "It seems you have met your match!" Shimazu laughed again.

"You are finished, rangers!" Vexacus threatened as the rangers pointed their weapons at them.

Suddenly, some green lasers hit the two evil space aliens as Cam made his way over in his ranger form. "Cam, good to see you." Dawn greeted.

"I picked up something on the radar heading this way." Cam told the others as they walked over to his side.

"Worse than these two super freaks?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Cam nodded. "Way worse."

"Okay, let's finish this up!" Hunter clenched his fists. "No one ruins my weekend!"

The Wind and Thunder Rangers connected their weapons while Cam and Dawn summoned the Lightning Riff Blaster.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!"

"Lightning Riff Blaster, Laser Mode!"

"Fire!" Shane and Cam called as both of them pulled the trigger on their weapons.

The two giants balls of energy shot towards Shimazu and Vexacus, who deflected them, so the blast hit the rangers instead. "This is too easy." Shimazu said as he placed his hand on his waist.

The ground started shaking as a large blue and gold zord emerged from the ground. "What's that?" Shane pointed.

"It's Zurgane!" Dawn realized.

"Aw, not again!" Shane groaned.

The rangers got up from the ground and streaked into their zords. "Let's do it!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah!" All the rangers nodded.

After forming the megazords, they got into fighting stances and face Zurgane's zord. "I'm waiting." Zurgane taunted.

"We haven't used this one in a while." Tori said as she took out a power disk before loading it into the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!"

As a power sphere came out, the rangers failed to noticed a red light from Zurgane's zord scan the sphere as the red Star Blazer came out. "Star Blazer!" The Wind Rangers called as three different colored starts attached to Zurgane's zord and sparked it up a bit.

"This one's mine!" Hunter decided as he loaded a power disk into the slot before twisting the handle. "Locked and Dropped."

Like before, a red light scanned the sphere as the purple Sting Blaster came out from it. "Sting Blaster!" The Thunder Rangers called as they fired a beam at Zurgane's zord, which wasn't affected that much by it.

The Samurai Megazord stepped in front. "I got one for you." Dawn said as she placed a power disk into the slot and twisted the handle. "Locked and Dropped!"

A yellow power sphere materialized in the megazord's hands as the Bee Spinner came out. Once again, Zurgane scanned the weapon as the Samurai Megazord grabbed it. "Bee Spinner!" The Samurai Rangers cried as they hit Zurgane's zord with it, but the impact wasn't able to damage it.

Zurgane fired a beam of electricity at the rangers' megazords, which fell to the ground as the rangers screamed a bit. "Okay, this isn't good." Dawn winced slightly.

All Zurgane did was laugh. "My victory is at hand!"


	21. General Deception Part II

**Sorry for such the long wait!** **I've been pretty busy in school, so yeah...**

**Anyway, 5 people have voted in my poll so far for what Dawn's power in the sequel should be, and I'd appreciate it if more people voted. In the meantime, thanks to** _Twistergirl14_ **and**_ grapejuice101 _**for adding this story to their faves.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Zurgane looked down at the rangers' megazords through his own zord. Just as he was about to finish off the Wind Rangers, the Samurai Star Megazord blocked the hit using the white and gold star, which was removed from its chest, and kicked Zurgane's zord away.

Shane grinned as he looked at the face of the green, white, and gold megazord. "Whoa, where did you learn that move?" He asked as the Storm Megazord got up.

"I am the one in charge of upgrades, remember?" Cam reminded the red rangers.

"Well it's pretty sweet." Shane commented.

Before the two rangers could finish their conversation, Zurgane was about to strike the Samurai Star Megazord. Luckily, the Thunder Megazord shot lasers at Zurgane before he could touch the two Samurai Rangers and their zord. The Thunder Megazord punched Zurgane's zord to ground before regrouping with the other megazords.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter asked his teammates.

"Let's do it!" Shane announced

"Yeah!" The rangers nodded as Shane, Hunter, and Cam received the disks for the Ninja Firebird before placing them in the slot. "Locked and Dropped!"

Once again, a red light scanned all three power spheres, but it went unnoticed by the rangers. The pieces came out from the power spheres and formed the Ninja Firebird. The three megazords connected with each other before the Ninja Firebird attached itself on too, creating the Hurricane Megazord.

The star on the front of the megazord span rapidly fast, creating a tornado, which hit Zurgane's zord, and was successfully able to destroy it. "Alright!" Tori cheered as she high-fived Shane.

"Yeah, no more Zurgane!" Shane grinned.

"I'd hate to be the Bearer of Bad News, but I think the battle against Zurgane hasn't been won just yet." Dawn stated.

"She's right." Cam agreed. "Zurgane is smart. There's a good chance he could've survived."

"But we trashed his zord." Hunter pointed out.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing." Dustin added.

Dawn still wasn't convinced. "Something doesn't feel right. It was just too easy."

"You call that easy?" Blake asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Go back to your campsite." Cam told the other rangers. "I've gotta check something out at Ninja Ops."

"I'll come with you." Tori decided. "I'm so over the whole camping thing."

"I'll go too." Dawn agreed. "I still have to go to a soccer match in Reefside."

Shane turned around and looked at Cam. "Let us know if you find anything out."

"Got it." Cam nodded before the rangers disconnected their megazords.

Cam, Dawn, and Tori streaked into the Samurai Chopper. Cam and Dawn sat down in the cockpits while Tori went with Dawn, before the chopper flew out of the forest.

* * *

Later on, the boys were walking back to their campsite. "Man, I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time after all this stuff." Hunter told the others as they walked. "I just need to chill out for a while!"

"Well I need to fill my grill." Dustin said as he rubbed his hands together. "Cheese burgers, here I come!"

"Oh, pickles. Tell me someone brought pickles." Blake asked the guys. "I can't have a cheese burger without pickles."

"Chill, man. I brought them." Shane patted Blake's shoulder and grinned. "We're seconds away from eating like kings!"

Once the guys arrived at the campsite, they found that it was completely trashed. "I don't believe this!" Blake groaned as he walked to the grill, where the burgers were burnt. "This cannot be happening!"

"You know what, I say we bag here, and go find some greasy fast food." Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Let's all take your car." Shane said with a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, you know I don't have a car."

Hunter just sighed and groaned a bit to himself. "Great, we're stuck! Stranded! Grounded!" He exclaimed. "We're like the cast from Survivor."

"This whole trip is turning out to be one bad idea." Blake stated.

"Look, guys, we're ninjas." Shane started. "Aren't we trained to use what's around us? Haven't you heard the saying 'when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade'?"

"Well, I didn't see any lemons around here." Dustin said as Shane face palmed his head. "And between you and me, lemonade really isn't gonna do it for me right now."

Shane grabbed a container and a pot from the ground. "It's a saying." He told Dustin as he tossed him the container. "Let's just see if we can find anything around here. Let's spread out, guys. And nobody comes back without any food!"

"You're on!" Hunter grinned a bit as he and Blake picked up some buckets before all four male rangers split up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Reefside, Dawn had her hair tied up, and was wearing her white and black soccer uniform. This time, Dawn was wearing a pair of gloves since she was playing as the goalie. Dawn watched as Conner kicked the ball towards the goal post in her direction. Luckily, Dawn was able to catch the ball before it hit the next, preventing Conner's team from scoring a winning point.

Once the game was over, Conner approached Dawn. "So, I see you still haven't lost your touch." He commented.

"What can I say? I train a lot." Dawn said with a smile.

"Anyway, you wanna hang out?" Conner asked. "Not as a date or anything. I can't imagine dating you."

"So, you're saying I'm not attractive?" Dawn asked as she raised her eyebrow and had a teasing smile on her face.

"N-No! I never said that. I mean, I think you're hot." Conner stammered. "Not that kind of hot where I wanna date you or anything...I mean in a friend kind of way."

Dawn just started laughing. "It's alright. I get what you mean." She told Conner before she heard her morpher beep. "Um, I'll have to take a rain check on hanging out for today. I should get back to Blue Bay Harbor."

"Well alright. See ya around." Conner waved before walking off.

Dawn walked to the side and looked around before raising her morpher to her mouth. "Dawn here."

"_Dawn, its Cam." _Cam's voice came through. _"I'm picking up a weird energy reading. I think Zurgane used some kind of power replicator on us."_

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"_It means we're in trouble. I think Zurgane has another new zord, and by the looks of it, it's heading towards the forest. I've already contacted the other guys and they're on their way back."_

"I'm on my way too." Dawn nodded before cutting the connection and running to a nearby ally so no one would see her. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

* * *

Once all the rangers were back, they formed the Hurricane Megazord and went off to face Zurgane and his new zord. "What's the deal?" Shane asked.

"I'm back and you're through!" Zurgane growled.

"Zurgane?" Cam realized. "I knew it!"

"Alright, let's take this guy out!" Shane told his teammates.

As the Hurricane Megazord attacked the Hyper Zurgane Zord, they were pretty much evenly matched. The rangers took out the star from the Samurai Chopper and slashed the Zurgane Zord multiple times, but it wasn't affected.

"What's the matter, rangers?" Zurgane taunted. "You aren't surprised, are you?"

The Zurgane Zord fired a fist at the rangers' megazord, which was luckily able to jump out of the way, before landing back on the ground.

"I have another surprise for you." Zurgane said as he pulled out a green power disk with a bronze star on it before placing it in a slot and pulling down on the handle. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped."

The rangers watched as a silver power sphere appeared in front of the Zurgane Zord.

"No way!" Tori cried.

"He has a power sphere." Shane realized.

"But how?" Dawn wondered.

"What a poser." Dustin muttered.

"I knew it!" Cam exclaimed.

"This is brutal." Hunter stated.

"Totally brutal!" Blake agreed.

Shane glared at the Zurgane Zord through his helmet. "You can't use our powers against us!" He insisted.

"We'll just see about that." Zurgane said as the power sphere opened to reveal a sword with two large spikes on the side. "Maximum Power!" Zurgane announced as he swung his sword.

The rangers activated their shield, but when the sword came down, it broke through the shield and damaged the megazord. "Whoa, hang on, guys!" Shane cried as the megazord shook.

The Zurgane Zord slashed the Hurricane Megazord multiple times before it fell to the ground and the rangers screamed. "Oh no, we're down!" Dawn panicked.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked, but the other rangers just groaned in response.

Zurgane pointed his sword on the megazord before raising it and getting ready to finish the rangers off. "No!" The rangers yelled.

"Mammoth Zord, Online!" Cam commanded as he grabbed the Lightning Riff Blaster and summoned the Mammoth Zord, which fired a power sphere at Zurgane.

The megazord punched the Zurgane Zord away as the rangers watched Zurgane damage the Mammoth Zord. "He's immobilized the Mammoth Zord." Dawn watched.

"Okay, let's put a new spin on things." Shane decided.

The star on the megazord spun around rapidly and launched a tornado at Zurgane, who used the sword to deflect the attack as the rangers screamed again.

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops at once." _Sensei ordered the rangers from Ninja Ops as he watched the battle on the computer. _"Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat."_

"Aw man!" Shane complained as he slammed his fist on the top. "We're on our way, Sensei." He responded before they called upon the Ninja Firebird and they got transported back to Ninja Ops.

* * *

The rangers arrived back at Ninja Ops to see Zurgane using his sword to attack the city on the monitor. "He's using our powers to attack the city." Shane crossed his arms.

"We have to get back out there." Hunter insisted.

"Be patient." Dawn told the crimson ranger. "We need time to think this through. You can't just expect us to charge into battle against Zurgane and his new zord without a plan."

"Besides, the zords are still being repaired." Cam added. "They aren't ready to be used in battle yet."

"How are we gonna fight that thing without our zords?" Tori asked.

Sensei jumped onto Dustin's head before landing on the table. "Think, rangers." The guinea pig told the rangers. "What other resources are at your disposal."

"What about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"And the Tsunami Cycles!" Blake added.

"I guess then I'm riding on the back of Hunter's bike." Dawn decided.

"Individually, your weapons would be overpowered." Sensei started. "But together, your resources will be significant."

Shane turned to his teammates. "Follow my lead, guys." He instructed. "Maybe we can draw him out of that thing."

Tori nodded. "Right behind you."

"I'll bring the zord when they're repaired. Good luck." Cam told the rangers, who nodded before streaking out, while Cam turned his attention back to the screen, which showed the zords being repaired. "I better work fast."

* * *

"Hey Zurgane!" Shane called.

The Zurgane Zord turned to see the rangers morphed up and making their way towards him. The Wind Rangers were on their gliders, while the Thunder Rangers were on their Tsunami Cycles, and Dawn was riding on the back of Hunter's back.

"You gonna hide in that thing all day?" Shade taunted Zurgane.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed. "Come out and fight us!"

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter teased.

The Thunder Rangers and Dawn rode into the air, hitting the Zurgane Zord, while the Wind Rangers attacked the zord on their gliders.

"Look, no zords!" Dustin bragged a bit.

"Come and get us!" Dawn mocked Zurgane.

Zurgane growled a he jumped out of his zord and attacked the Wind Rangers, making them fall out of their gliders and onto the ground, so the Thunder Rangers pulled over their bikes in front of them, before all the rangers looked at Zurgane.

"I can fight you on my own!" Zurgane insisted.

Dawn and the Thunder Rangers got off their bikes while the Wind Rangers stood up. "Go time!" Shane exclaimed as the rangers charged at Zurgane.

Hunter and Blake took out their Thunder Staffs and aimed a hit at Zurgane, who took out his sword and blocked the hit before slashing them in the chest.

Dawn took out her Samurai Sword and attacked Zurgane, but he was able to knock the sword out of her hands and slashed her repeatedly, knocking her to the ground in the process.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin grabbed their Laser Blasters and fired them at Zurgane, who was able to deflect the beams and fired them back at the Wind Rangers.

All the rangers got up and continued to attack, but they failed each time and ended up on the ground again. The Wind Rangers resorted to combining their secondary weapons with Dustin's Lion Hammer in the front.

"Fire!" Dustin commanded as they fired a beam into the air, which turned into a 100 ton ball that was about to fall on top of Zurgane. Zurgane used his sword to slash the weight in half. "What?!" Dustin cried.

"There's more!" Zurgane added as he threw his swords in the air before firing beams at the rangers. Zurgane caught his swords as he laughed at the rangers, who were on the ground again.

Shane winced a bit as he raised his morpher to his mouth. "Cam, we're running out of options here!"

"_Got it!" _Cam's voice responded as he hit the large button on the keypad. _"I'm on my way and I'm bringing some backup."_

The rangers looked up as they saw the zords heading their way, before all the rangers cheered. "If that's the way you want it, to the zords!" Zurgane announced as he leapt into the Hyper Zurgane Zord. "I'm back in the saddle, and I'm ready to ride!"

"Let's do this!" Shane told his teammates as all the rangers jumped into their zords, and formed their megazords.

The Zurgane Zord fired a fist at the Storm and Thunder Megazords, damaging them slightly as the five ninja rangers screamed. The Samurai Star Chopper shot lasers at the Zurgane Zord before transforming into its megazord mode.

"Time to call out the Hurricane." Shane decided as he took out a power disk.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded.

"Yeah!" Cam agreed as he and Hunter pulled out their matching power disks.

Shane, Hunter, and Cam placed their power disks in the slots before twisting the handles. "Locked and Dropped!"

Once the Ninja Firebird was formed, the three megazords combined to form the Hurricane Megazord. "Give it your best shot!" Zurgane taunted as he took out his sword.

The megazords charged at each other as Zurgane's zord slashed the Hurricane Megazord repeatedly, making it stumble back.

"Full Power!" Shane commanded as their Star Sword glowed red and they slashed the Zurgane Zord, but it disappeared before the star could touch it.

The Zurgane Zord appeared behind the megazord and stabbed it. Zurgane's sword glowed blue before he slashed the megazord, which exploded a bi as the rangers screamed.

"It's over for you!" Zurgane yelled at the rangers.

"Not even close!" Dawn exclaimed as she took out the Lightning Riff Blaster this time and plugged in her sword before strumming the weapon. "Mammoth Zord, let's rock it!"

The Mammoth Zord's eyes glowed green as it was summoned into battle. "Nice job." Hunter commented to Dawn.

"What can I say? I've been practicing." Dawn smiled a bit under her helmet.

The Zurgane Zord's sword charged with lightning before shooting it at the Mammoth Zord, which remained unaffected as it continued charging into battle.

"Give up!" Zurgane demanded.

"Never!" Shane insisted.

The Hurricane Megazord leapt on top of the Mammoth Zord and punched a button as they shot out all their power spheres. The weapons in the power spheres connected onto the Mammoth Zord, giving it extra power. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" All the rangers nodded. "Fire!"

Multiple blasts of energy were fired at the Zurgane Zord, which exploded and destroyed it for good, while all the rangers cheered.

* * *

Later in the evening, Tori pulled over by the guys' campsite. "Here we are." She said as she, Dawn, and Cam got out of the van.

"You know, I can't believe the guys still wanted to go camping after everything that happened earlier today." Dawn stated.

"Tell me about it." Tori sighed slightly. "I wanna go to sleep."

"Me too." Cam agreed. "I just didn't want them thinking I was...well, lame."

"Me too." Dawn agreed as she smiled a bit.

The three of them stopped walking when they found the guys asleep in their fold-out chairs while snoring. Tori, Dawn, and Cam laughed a bit to themselves as they looked at the other guys.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them." Cam assumed.

Tori nodded in agreement. "No doubt."


	22. Gem of a Day

**Hey there! **

**So you readers might be happy to know that I've finally caught up with my writing, and that my updates for the rest of this story will be daily again :) **

**Also, we're coming close to an end of the story, so I hope you'll all read my Dino Thunder Sequel, and please vote on my poll what you want Dawn's power to be.**

**Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

Cam and Dawn were wandering around a rock canopy wearing goggles while Cam scanned the area using a device. Dawn took her goggles off her eyes and placed them on her head before raising her morpher to her mouth. "Sensei, we're getting closer to the radiation source." She reported.

"_Good work." _Sensei told the two Samurai Rangers. _"Until we are certain of the cause of the disturbance, you must be very careful."_

Cam rolled his eyes slightly as Dawn cut the connection. "You don't have to remind me every time." He muttered.

"He only wants to keep you safe." Dawn told Cam.

"I know, but it's just starting to get a little old." Cam shrugged a bit as he and Dawn put their goggles back on. "Thanks again for tagging along and helping me scan for the radiation."

"No problem." Dawn said as she looked around the area. "I just didn't have anything better to do today."

As the two of them scanned the area, they found Hunter's bike nearby and noticed Hunter sitting on a rock. "Huh?" Dawn mumbled. "What's he doing out here?"

"Why don't we find out?" Cam suggested as Dawn nodded.

Cam and Dawn walked over to Hunter, who was leaning over something. "Lose something?" Cam asked as he tapped Hunter on the shoulder.

Hunter jumped a bit as he grabbed Cam's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. "Relax," Dawn told Hunter as he got into a fighting stance and faced her. "It's just us." She said as she took off her goggles and held up her hands a bit in innocence.

"A little advice," Cam started as he took off his goggles and looked up at Hunter. "Lay off the caffeine."

"Oh, sorry." Hunter apologized as he helped Cam up.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" Dawn asked Hunter.

Hunter grabbed his helmet at looked at the two Samurai Rangers. "I could ask you guys the same thing."

"And we would tell you we're tracking an excessive radiation signal we picked up on the monitors." Cam stated as he and Dawn walked towards Hunter.

"Uh, well maybe it has something to do with this." Hunter suggested as he picked up a broken sword handle. "I found it out here. It's one of Zurgane's swords." He assumed as Dawn grabbed the handle and looked at it. "But he wouldn't leave without it."

"Well, not alive anyway." Dawn stated.

* * *

Cam held the handle from Zurgane's sword and all the rangers were with him at Ninja Ops. "After we found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area." He told the others as he played a clip on his laptop of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

"It's true, rangers." Sensei realized as he looked up at his students. "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm gonna miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori wondered.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair." Sensei stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked as the others looked at him. "I mean, they'll just keep fighting each other until no one's left!"

Dawn shrugged a bit. "It's possible, but something tells me Lothor has something more sinister and evil up his sleeve."

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively." Sensei started. "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"Well that's not gonna be easy." Blake stated. "Trust us."

Cam nodded a little bit. "Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field. Without some way to break through, we'll never get in."

Hunter sighed a little as he uncrossed his arms. "Leave that to me." He decided before walking out of the room.

* * *

Sometime after Hunter left, the computer started beeping and showed Hunter fighting a big bird-like monster. "We've got trouble." Cam told the others as they ran over and looked at the monitor.

"It's Hunter." Dawn realized.

"And my favorite fish." Shane added sarcastically as he saw Vexacus too.

"I thought you like sushi?" Dustin asked Shane, not understanding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Forget the fish jokes." Tori started.

"Yeah, check out big bird." Blake added as he crossed his arms.

Cam narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched the fight. "This is weird. The radiation I was tracking earlier is back."

"We better get out there." Tori suggested as the rangers nodded and got into a line.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

* * *

The rangers arrived at the scene on their Tsunami Cycles to see Hunter on the ground. "Hunter!" Dawn called as Cam fired lasers from the Tsunami Cycle at the large bird monster, Condortron. Cam was riding on Hunter's Tsunami Cycle, and Dawn was riding with him on the back of the bike.

The rangers pulled their cycles over as Hunter got up and Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she got off the bike.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded.

Suddenly, Motodrone appeared on his bike with a group of kelzaks. "Miss me?"

"This is my battle!" Vexacus growled as he looked at Motodrone, who ignored him and ordered the kelzaks to attack.

Hunter and Dawn grabbed their staff and sword before charging while the other rangers charged on the Tsunami Cycles. "Laser, Fire!" Shane commanded as he shot lasers at the kelzaks.

Tori and Blake rode next to each other as they avoided beams from Motodrone. "Ready?" Tori asked as she looked over at Blake.

"Yeah!" Blake nodded as he and Tori leapt off their bikes and flipped over multiple times.

Both of them jumped over Motodrone, who rode past them on his bike, before Tori fired her blue ninja beams at Motodrone while Blake fired navy lightning at him. Both blasts hit Motodrone as he fell off his bike and rolled onto the ground.

Dustin and Cam jumped over a small hill as they fired lasers at the kelzaks. Both of them jumped off of their bikes and Dustin grabbed his Lion Hammer while Cam took out his Samurai Sword. Dustin used his hammer and smacked some of the kelzaks away while Cam slashed the rest of the kelzaks with his sword.

Hunter and Dawn fought the kelzaks until Condortron flew over and knocked Dawn to the ground. "Stupid bird." Dawn grumbled as she sat up.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. Ninja Glider Cycle!" Hunter called as his Ninja Glider Cycle appeared in front of him. Hunter got on his cycle before activating the Flight Mode and following Condortron.

Vexacus watched Hunter in the air before shooting lightning at his cycle. Condortron charged at Hunter and made him crash his cycle. Vexacus laughed as he watched Hunter crash-land on the ground and cause a small explosion.

"Hunter!" Dawn screamed as she watched the explosion.

"No!" Blake cried as he stood next to Dawn.

The two of them ran over to the crash and found Hunter lying on the ground. "Hunter!" Dawn called as she and Blake ran to Hunter's side and helped him sit up.

"I'm okay." Hunter said as he sat up and clutched his chest.

The three of them regrouped with the other rangers and watched as Motodrone and Condortron left, leaving Vexacus to deal with them. "Any last words?" Vexacus asked the rangers as they got into fighting stances.

"Yeah." Cam said as he removed his armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"I'm pulling the strings now." Vexacus said as he shot energy strings at the rangers and made them smash into each other before dropping them on the ground.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked as she stumbled upwards.

Vexacus shot strings at Dawn, making her move towards him. "Just having some fun!" He laughed as he flipped Dawn and slammed her into the ground before grabbing her wrist.

"Let her go!" Hunter demanded as he and the other rangers stood up.

Vexacus laughed again as he threw Dawn to side. Dawn winced a bit as she rolled onto the ground. "I'll take you all on!" He exclaimed as he drew his sword.

The rangers took out their swords/staffs before charging at Vexacus. "Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane cried before resuming the fight, but Vexacus was easily able to beat him, Tori, and Dustin.

"Navy Antler!" Blake cried as he used his weapon to grip Vexacus' waist.

Hunter rolled in and aimed his Crimson Blaster at Vexacus before shooting. Vexacus was able to break free from Blake's grip and threw the navy ranger on top of Hunter. Vexacus disappeared before reappearing on a giant shark's fin.

"Land Shark Attack!" He called as the fin knocked down the two Thunder Rangers. The rangers ran over to their two teammates before Vexacus appeared on the ground again while he laughed. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye? With or without the gem, I will defeat you!" Vexacus stated before disappearing.

"Hold on, what gem?" Dawn asked as all the rangers opened their visors while Cam removed his helmet. Dawn looked over at Hunter and seemed a bit confused. "What did he mean, Hunter?" She asked, but Hunter didn't respond. "Hunter?"

* * *

The rangers returned to Ninja Ops after the battle as Hunter took out a small pouch. "The Gem of Souls."

"I've heard of the Gem of Souls before." Dawn told the others. "But isn't it kept at the Cavern of Lost Ninjas?"

"When Hunter and Blake found out they were deceived by Lothor, Hunter used the Gem of Souls to deflect a blast from him, but the blast shattered the Gem in the process." Cam explained before turning to Hunter. "But I threw it into the ocean."

Hunter opened the pouch to reveal two chunks of the Gem, which were dimly glowing green. "Not all of them."

"You should've told me." Blake told his brother as he crossed his arms.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked as she looked over at Blake.

Blake shook his head. "No." He responded as he looked up at Hunter. "And we're gonna have a long talk about why, aren't we bro?"

"I was gonna tell you." Hunter insisted. "But the more time that passed, the harder it got. I'm sorry."

"Hold on, those fragments must've been the source of the radiation Cam and I were tracking earlier." Dawn realized as she crossed her arms and looked at Hunter. "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword!"

"After Lothor shattered the Gem, I hid these two pieces out there." Hunter told the others. "I'd go out there every now and then to find out if they can help me contact my parents."

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept, but what's done is done." Sensei stated as the rangers looked down at him in his habitat. "You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll or something." Dustin added, remembering how Cam and Dawn travelled back in time to retrieve the Samurai Amulet.

Hunter sighed a bit to himself. "I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them." He said before looking up slightly. "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back." He suggested as he placed the Gem fragments in Dawn's hand.

Dawn glanced down at the fragments before looking at Cam. "You think you can use the Gem fragments and make something to get onto Lothor's ship?"

Cam nodded a bit. "I know I can."

* * *

Cam turned to his teammates wearing his ranger suit and holding his helmet in his arm. "With the Gem shards, I should have enough energy to be able to break through Lothor's energy field." He started. "Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto Lothor's ship."

"We'll be standing by." Shane assured the green ranger.

"Dawn, I've already created the power disk you'll need to pilot the Samurai Chopper by yourself if necessary, and here's the power disk to if you need to form the Hurricane Megazord." Cam added as he handed two power disks to Dawn.

Dawn looked down at the two power disks in her hand before facing Cam "Thanks, Cam. Just be careful out there."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Cam asked as the others smiled a bit.

"Good luck." Tori told Cam, who nodded.

A panel in the wall opened up and Cam walked down it towards the room where the zords were usually kept.

"Dudes, why does this feel like one of those weird moments in a space movie before the astronaut goes into space?" Dustin asked as he looked at his friends.

"Now that I think about it, I guess it kinda is like one of those moments." Blake realized.

"Come on, let's watch him leave." Dawn said as she sat down in the computer chair and the other rangers stood around her.

All of them watched as Cam left in the new Dragon Force Vehicle and smiled a bit. As they saw Cam fly into space, the vehicle was hit by a laser from Lothor's ship. "Cam, come in!" Dawn called.

"_I'm hit, but I'm okay." _Cam assured his teammates as he avoided more lasers_. "The problem is if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field."_

Suddenly, the image on the screen changed and showed a giant Condortron flying around the forest and squawking. "Uh oh." Blake muttered. "The big bird is back."

"We have to call the zords." Hunter decided.

"We can't leave Cam out there." Dawn insisted.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son." Sensei told the rangers. "You must take the zords and face Condortron."

Tori nodded. "Let's go." She said as the rangers ran out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

After morphing and jumping into their zords, Dawn took out the power disk with the white symbol. "Alright, megazord for one." She muttered as she placed the disk in the slot and twisted the handle. "I just hope I can pilot this thing right."

The rangers formed their three separate megazords before going into battle. "Let's do this!" Shane told the others.

"Right with you, Shane." Hunter nodded.

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded.

The megazords fired lasers at Condortron, who was able to get undamaged by them. Condortron charged at the megazords and hit each of them. As the fight continued, the rangers got beaten pretty badly.

"We can beat this bird!" Hunter insisted.

"Concentrate!" Tori told the others.

"Okay!" Dustin nodded.

"Focus!" Blake tried.

"We can do this!" Shane stated.

"I know we can!" Dawn agreed.

The three megazords grabbed Condortron and were able to throw him to the ground. "Alright, looks like its Hurricane Megazord time." Dawn said as she took out her power disk for the Ninja Firebird.

"Right!" Shane and Hunter nodded as they took out their power disks too.

The three rangers placed their disks in their slots and twisted the handles. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!"

After the Ninja Firebird was created, the rangers combined their megazords and formed the Hurricane Megazord. The megazord grabbed the Star Sword, which glowed red, and the rangers slashed Condortron with it as the large bird monster stumbled back and squawked loudly in pain.

"Still got room for me?" Cam asked as he streaked into megazord and sat down in his spot.

"Glad you made it, dude." Dustin told Cam.

"Yeah, welcome to the party." Dawn added.

"Alright, time to finish this feather-freak!" Shane decided.

The star on the megazord started spinning around rapidly, creating a hurricane, which swallowed up Condortron and made him explode, while the rangers cheered in victory.

* * *

After the battle, Hunter sat down at the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor as he looked at the forest. "You don't have any more surprises, do you?" Hunter turned around to see Dawn standing nearby.

"No." Hunter shook his head as Dawn sat down next to him.

"So, thanks again for giving Cam the Gem fragments." Dawn told Hunter. "I know it must've been hard for you to give them up."

Hunter shook his head. "They weren't doing me much good anyway. I guess they didn't do Cam that much good either, considering we never got back the students."

"Well, it got him onto the ship." Dawn pointed out. "Blame Condortron though. If he didn't attack, we might've gotten back the students."

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter asked as he looked up at the sky.

"After checking on the Dragon Force Vehicle earlier, it took a good beating. Cam should be able to get it running again though." Dawn stated before looking at Hunter. "We'll get those students back. I know it."

"Vision?" Hunter asked.

Dawn shook her head and smile slightly. "No, more like faith."


	23. The End is Near

**Hi :)**

**So, I got this idea from an episode of _Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. _I decided to use it as a way to kill off Dawn's immortality so I can create a sequel for this.**

**Also, I've added a new poll on my profile for what you guys want Dawn's dinosaur to be in the sequel. Please vote your decision!**

******Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

******I do not own Power Rangers of Super Sentai**

* * *

"Dawn, what's the matter?" Hunter asked Dawn.

The rangers were all at Ninja Ops and noticed that Dawn seemed distracted for the past couple of days, so they were all trying to find out what was wrong. "Guys, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing wrong." Dawn told her friends.

"I don't buy it." Dustin shook his head. "You seem kinda worried about something."

"Yeah. Remember, we're a team." Tori reminded Dawn.

"If something's wrong, you can tell us." Blake agreed.

"Plus, it's your birthday. You should be happy." Shane pointed out, as he remembered Dawn telling them a few weeks ago about her birthday coming up. "I mean, 501 years is a big accomplishment."

"I told you guys, I didn't wanna celebrate." Dawn insisted. "I've already had plenty of birthdays before."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't get you a gift." Hunter said as he handed Dawn a small box. "Happy Birthday. It's from all of us."

Dawn opened the box and pulled out a silver circular locket with the Wind Ninja Academy's symbol engraved on the front and the Thunder Academy's symbol carved in the back. The picture was all 7 rangers hanging out together at Ninja Ops. "Thanks, you guys. I love it." Dawn smiled as she put on the locket.

"We figured you might want something to remember us by when you leave Blue Bay." Tori said with a small smile.

"You know, I still can't believe you'll be leaving soon." Hunter said as Dawn looked down slightly

"I don't really have much of a choice. As long as I have this power, I have to protect it until the end of time." Dawn sighed a little as she looked down at her morpher.

Hunter looked over at Dawn. "If that's true, I'll follow you anywhere and protect you until the day I die."

"I'll protect you too, until I'm an old man." Shane agreed.

"And until I'm an old woman." Tori nodded.

"Until I'm a skeleton." Dustin added with a goofy grin that made Dawn smile.

"Same here." Blake agreed with the others.

"Yeah. You're like a sister to us now." Cam stated.

Dawn smiled at her friends before frowning slightly. "That's really sweet of you all, but I won't allow you to do so. You have to live your own lives, you can't interfere with mine." She insisted. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." Dawn decided before walking out.

"I don't get it." Hunter shook his head and sighed a bit "Why doesn't she want us to help her?"

"I know. I mean, we're more than just a team, we're like a family." Dustin agreed.

"Let's think this through. We can spend the rest of our lives with Dawn, but she can't spend her life with us." Tori realized. "If I was her, I know I wouldn't want to go through the pain of watching her friends die."

"Plus, I think I remember Dawn saying that she couldn't afford to feel depressed." Blake remembered. "If she felt sad, her powers would stop working or some crap like that."

"Then while Dawn stays with us, we have to have to make sure she never feels sad." Shane told his teammates. "We have to be there for her."

Suddenly, the computer started beeping and showed the city being attacked. "Alright, let's do this. Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

* * *

When the rangers arrived, all of them heard bells ringing. "Huh? What's that noise?" Hunter wondered.

"Do I hear bells, or are my ears just ringing?" Dustin asked.

"Nah, we hear it too." Blake confirmed.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to find look-a-likes of Shane, Tori, and Dustin in their ranger forms. The only difference was that the look-a-likes had some kind of cat collars with bells on them around their necks. "Wind Rangers!" The second pair of Wind Rangers called.

"This can't be good." Dustin muttered as he looked at the other Wind Rangers.

"Something tells me they aren't on our side." Shane said.

"Oh, come on! Haven't I already had an evil clone?" Tori complained a bit.

A second pair of Thunder Rangers arrived at the scene too, and they also had collars on. "Thunder Rangers!" The evil Thunder Rangers cried.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Blake groaned a bit.

"I know, right?" Hunter agreed.

Finally, Cam and Dawn's clones leapt over with collars on too. "Samurai Rangers!"

"Oh boy." Cam mumbled.

As the two groups of rangers got ready to fight each other, Vexacus appeared on top of a building with a cat-like monster called Catonia. "Vexacus! We should've known you'd have something to do with this." Shane growled.

"Of course. Have fun playing with them in my dome!" Vexacus laughed as a purple dome appeared around the rangers.

"What was that meant to do?" Tori wondered

"Who cares? Let's take care of these fakes!" Hunter decided before the two ranger teams charged at each other.

As the rangers fought their evil clones, they ended up getting beaten up before regrouping. "Okay, now I know how you guys felt when Hunter and I beat you up when we were evil." Blake winced a bit.

"I wanna know why we're losing." Cam muttered. "We should be evenly matched."

"As long as you remain inside the dome, your ninja skils are useless." Vexacus told the rangers and laughed to himself

"Thunder Storm Cannon!" The evil Wind and Thunder called as their put together their weapons.

"Lightning Riff Blaster, Laser Mode!" The evil Samurai Rangers called as they took out their version of the Lightning Riff Blaster.

"Fire!" Shane and Cam's clone cried as they fired.

The rangers got hit as an explosion went off behind them and they all fell to the ground. As the evil rangers charged to finish the job, Vexacus' force field disappeared and the rangers used their swords to slash the evil rangers.

Dawn arrived in ranger form and ran over to her friends. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "Thanks for getting rid of the dome."

"Alright, let's do this!" Shane said as the rangers grabbed their weapons before flipping over and slashing their swords at the evil rangers.

The evil rangers stumbled backwards and hunched a bit while Dawn took out the Lightning Riff Blaster. "Let's see how you like this! Lightning Riff Blaster, Fire!" She cried as she shot the evil rangers, who screamed a bit as they fell to the ground and disappeared.

"It's not over yet, rangers." Vexacus stated as Catonia meowed and the collars that the evil rangers wore appeared around the rangers' necks.

"Hey, what is this thing?" Tori asked and she looked at her collar.

"I can't take it off!" Blake realized as he yanked on her collar while the other rangers did the same.

"What's going on?" Dawn wondered and luckily she was the only ranger without a collar.

Suddenly, the rangers pointed their weapons in Dawn's direction and made their way over to her. "I can't control my body!" Dustin realized as he and the other rangers tried to fight it.

"Dawn, you have to get out of here!" Cam told Dawn as the rangers raised their swords and started attacking Dawn, who used her sword and fought back.

"You guys have to fight it!" Dawn said as Blake slashed her repeatedly with his staff. Dawn dropped her sword and fell to the ground as she unmorphed.

"Run!" Blake yelled at Dawn as the rangers were about to finish her off.

"I guess I'm back to my basic powers." Dawn mumbled as released a burst of energy at the rangers, who stumbled back before charging at her again. "Stop!" She cried as she fired a blast of energy at Cam and Blake, who fell to the ground and unmorphed as they winced in pain. "Cam, Blake!" Dawn frowned as she looked at them.

The Wind Rangers charged next as Dawn blocked a hit from Shane. "Please, you guys have to fight this!"

"We're trying! It's too strong!" Shane insisted as he aimed a punched at Dawn, who avoided it by jumping onto a building and fired another energy blast at the Wind Rangers.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin fell to the ground as they unmorphed. "Shane, Tori, Dustin!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked down and saw them in pain.

Hunter used his blaster and fired at Dawn, who flipped over and jumped back onto the ground. "Save yourself!" He told her as he took out his Thunder Staff.

Dawn sighed a little before shooting an energy blast at Hunter, who unmorphed too and fell to the ground. "Hunter!" Dawn yelled as she ran over to Hunter and her teammates and kneeled beside them. "Are you guys okay?"

Suddenly, Hunter grabbed Dawn by the neck. "I can't fight it!" He told Dawn, as she was able to break free from his grip and stumbled away.

The injured rangers stood up and began making their way over to Dawn while trying to fight the collars' control over them as Dawn frowned and backed away.

"What's wrong, White Ranger? It shouldn't hurt you if all of them die." Vexacus laughed at Dawn. "Many people have died trying to protect you. What's wrong? Did you freeze your heart in order to protect your power?"

Dawn looked down a bit before Hunter grabbed her neck again. Dawn closed her eyes as her hand glowed and produced a large energy blast that hit the rangers as all of them were sent flying into the air and hit the ground. Dawn started running over to them.

"Don't come over!" Tori yelled as Dawn stopped running.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us now." Blake stated as the others nodded.

"As long as you're safe." Cam winced.

Dawn looked down as she remembered everything that she had experienced with her teammates ever since she joined them in the battle against Lothor. The time she met the Wind Rangers on the island and joined them, when she and Cam went into the past and became rangers, Hunter protecting her from Ratwell, hers and Hunter's 'date' when they ended up trapped in the popcorn bucket, the Totally Talented competition, their camping trip, and even earlier that morning when her friends vowed to protect her.

A tear slipped down Dawn's cheek as she looked at her injured friends. Dawn failed to notice her power disk glow white before the glow faded away.

"Humans are so weak. Now, Catonia!" Vexacus ordered as Catonia meowed before jumping onto the ground and charging at Dawn.

Dawn tried shooting an energy blast at Catonia instead, but nothing happened. Dawn grabbed her Samurai Sword from the ground and glared at Catonia before charging at her. As both of them slashed one another, Dawn kneeled to the ground and winched while Catonia screeched as the bell from her collar fell off and the rangers' collars fell off too.

"Hey, I can control my body again." Dustin realized as the rangers stood up.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine." Dawn nodded to her teammates. "Finish her off!" She yelled as the rangers nodded before they got in line.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam called as he got rid of his gold armor and his helmet spun.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane cried.

As the rangers fought Catonia, they were able to finish her off using the Thunder Storm Cannon and all of them cheered while Dawn smiled at her teammates. Suddenly, Vexacus used his land shark attack and grabbed Dawn's arm before firing a blast at the rangers, who fell to the ground.

"Now, the power shall be mine!" Vexacus exclaimed as he put his hand over Dawn's morpher, which started glowing white.

"No!" Dawn cried as she winced in pain.

Vexacus eventually let go of Dawn's wrist, and in his hand was her power disk. Dawn froze froze for a moment as she dropped to the ground and heard her friends screaming her name. "Until next time, rangers." Vexacus laughed as he held up the power disk before disappearing.

"Dawn!" The rangers yelled as they unmorphed and ran over to Dawn's body.

"Dawn, just hang in there." Blake told Dawn as Hunter laid her head on his lap.

"It's too late." Dawn panted slightly. "484 years will catch up to me and I'll fade away. I think it's safe to say this was the worst birthday ever."

"No, it can't end like this." Tori shook his head.

"Guys, you have a duty. You have to protect the Earth from Lothor and his army." Dawn reminded her friends. "A couple of days ago, I had a vision. The final battle against Lothor will begin soon. That's what I was so distracted about."

"Then we'll be ready." Shane nodded. "We'll fight and we'll beat Lothor for good."

"I know you will. I'm happy that I met all of you and that I became friends with you guys, especially you, Hunter." Dawn said before breaking the chain of her locket and handing the locket to Hunter. With that done, Dawn hung her head back and gave into unconsciousness as a tear slipped down her face. Dawn's body started to glow white before disappearing.

Tori started crying as she leaned on Blake's shoulder and he comforted her.

"I can't believe she's gone." Cam frowned as Dustin patted his back.

"I know." Shane agreed as he looked down in the spot where the former white ranger disappeared.

Hunter looked down at Dawn's locket in his hand. "I promised I would protect you until I die. I'm sorry, Dawn." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed. Dawn was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Sorry for killing off Dawn! I can promise you right now that she'll come back in the next chapter though.**

** Sorry if the chapter was kind of cliche or anything. I based it off of the Japanese version of Power Rangers, so yeah. If you don't like the chapter, blame the episode I based it off of (haha)**

**Like I said before, this was only to get rid of Dawn's immortality, and I have a way to bring her back in the next chapter.**


	24. Storm Before the Calm Part I

**Hey Everyone**

**So, I know this is a really early update, but I just couldn't wait to get this posted. I still can't believe we're almost at an end to this story. Anyway, I'll be posting the final chapter tomorrow.**

**Remember to vote in my poll, and I hope you guys read my sequel.**

**In the meantime, enjoy thechapter and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Dustin entered Storm Chargers, carrying a box with bottles of oil, while looking upset. "I asked for four-stroke oil, and they send me this two-stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Shane and Kelly burst out laughing when they saw Dustin enter the place and complain about his oil. "What's so funny?" Dustin asked.

"Look, forget about the oil and pack your bags." Shane said with a grin as he walking past Dustin.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle, well guess what? You're gonna get your chance." Kelly smiled as she handed Dustin a sheet of paper. "Fill it out and sign it. We have to get it in and straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

Dustin looked down at the sheet before grinning. "This is for the US Action Games! Are you serious?!"

"Yep. And by the way, under 'sponsor', write 'Storm Chargers'." Kelly added before walking away.

"Sponsor?" Dustin asked, still grinning, before looking over at Shane. "Hey, did you know about this?"

"I'm going too!" Shane cheered as he jumped onto the couch. "Skateboard, baby! Yeah!"

"Aw yeah!" Dustin cheered too as Shane continued jumping on the couch while Tori walked inside. "Hey Tori, check it out."

Tori looked down at the paper and smiled at Dustin. "Oh yeah, Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Games in freestyle."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She showed me this morning."

Tori walked over to the lounge area as Blake and Hunter entered the store. "Hey!" Blake greeted when he saw Dustin.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Dustin asked as Hunter and Blake walked over.

"We know, US Action Games, right?"

"That's awesome!" Hunter commented as he and Blake joined the others in the lounge.

"So let me get this straight," Dustin started as he walked into the lounge too. "Everybody knew except for me? Is that about right?" He asked as he sat down.

"Pretty much." Tori nodded.

"We're pretty sure even Dawn knew about it." Blake added as the smiles on everyone's faces disappeared. "Oops." He mumbled as Tori elbow nudged him.

Hunter grabbed Dawn's birthday locket from his pocket and looked at it as he sighed. It had been about a week since Dawn had died and Hunter always carried her locket with him wherever he went. "Man, I really miss her."

"We all do, man, but you gotta try and move on. I mean, if Dawn were here right now, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want all of us moping around thinking of her." Shane pointed out. "Come on, let's try and think of the good news in life and be happy."

"You got a point there, dude." Dustin agreed

"I guess." Hunter shrugged as he put the locket back in his pocket.

"So anyway, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah and the Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked Blake, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's right. How did it go?" Tori asked Blake.

"There was a photographer there from Dirk Works magazine." Hunter started as he tried to take his mind off of Dawn. "He said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in 91!"

"So what's the deal?" Dustin asked

"Full Factory ride if I want it!" Blake stated as his friends grinned and cheered a bit.

"Why wouldn't you want it?"

Blake lost the grin on his face. "Don't you think I'm a little busy around here?"

"Yeah, but you can't pass up an opportunity like that." Shane piped in.

"That's what I told him." Hunter agreed as Blake looked down and thought about it.

* * *

When the day of the US Action Games arrived, the rangers, even Cam, got out of the Storm Chargers van and grinned as they watched the many people run through the gates with just as much excitement as them.

"You guys better check in!" Kelly told the others, over the noise of the crowd. "I'll make sure the gear is okay."

"We'll check out the place for, uh..." Hunter trailed off.

"Let me guess, chicks?" Tori asked as she raised her eyebrow and had a teasing smile on her face.

Hunter grinned a bit as he watched a couple of girls enter the gates. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Come on, I'll cruise with you." Cam decided as he followed to others.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"Not Cyber Cam." Cam confirmed. "Who says Real Cam can't cruise?"

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered a bit as he pumped his fist in the air.

"What about Dawn?" Shane teased a little.

"Like you said, she wouldn't want to see any of us moping around." Hunter pointed out. "Besides, I'm too excited about the games to care!"

Sometime later, Hunter was talking to a couple of girls at the ticket booth, even though they didn't seem that interested. Cam looked around the area before noticing that people were running away and that Marah and Kapri walked in with a bunch of kelzaks. "Uh, Hunter?"

"Not now, Cam." Hunter shook his head.

"Yes now." Cam nodded.

Hunter looked over at Marah, Kapri, and the kelzaks before turning to the two girls. "Uh, nice talking to you." He said before running away with Cam.

Both boys ran onto the skateboard ramp, where Marah, Kapri, and the kelzaks were waiting. "Oh great." Kapri groaned a bit.

"You two lost?" Cam asked.

"Do we look lost?" Marah asked rhetorically with her hands on her hips.

"What a pain." Kapri rolled her eyes as she pressed a button on her PAM. "Kelzak Furies." She said as some Kelzak Furies appeared on top of the ramp.

"I think we might need a few extra hands." Cam said as he and Hunter got into fighting stances before the Kelzak Furies jumped down and started fighting them.

Suddenly, three teenagers came running and screaming as they tried to fight to kelzaks and help out. "You guys have to get out of here!" Cam told them.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" The guy with brown hair and the black shirt said to the two rangers. Hunter and Cam would've noticed that this guy was Eric McKnight since Dawn was friends with his brother, but they were too busy fighting to notice.

"You can help by standing aside and staying out of our way!" Hunter told Eric as he kicked away a Kelzak Fury and flipped over another.

It wasn't long until the kelzaks and Kelzak Furies disappeared once Marah and Kapri were done with whatever they were doing. Hunter and Cam regrouped before walking over to the three teens.

"What were you guys thinking?" He asked.

"We were thinking you guys were in trouble." The dark-skinned and black haired guy named Kyle said as he stood up. "You should be happy we were there."

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize. You have no idea what's you're dealing with." Cam stated.

"I'm gone." Kyle decided.

"Me too." The blonde girl, Tally, agreed.

"Later, dudes." Eric shook his head a bit before walking away with his two friends.

* * *

Later on, the US Action Games continued as the rangers (except for Cam, who was at Ninja Ops) were cheering and watching a rollerblading race until Shane's morpher beeped. _"Rangers, I'm sending the zords to you." _Cam's voice was heard. _"There's a big fish in a little pond you have to deal with."_

"On our way, Cam." Shane nodded before he and the others made their way out of the stands.

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, bathroom?" Dustin lied.

"All of you?"

"We'll be back, I promise." Shane told Kelly as all of them left.

The five rangers made their way to an empty area to morph and looked around just in case there was anyone nearby. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

As Cam activated the zords, the rangers jumped into them before forming the Thunder Storm Megazord and landing in front of Vexacus.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked as the others nodded in agreement before charging.

Vexacus' hand glowed white as he fired multiple white blasts of energy at the megazord. "You should watch your step!" He taunted as he held up a small diskl which happened to be Dawn's old power disk. "You can thank your little friend for the extra power." He laughed as Hunter growled.

"Come on guys, let's do this! For Dawn!" Hunter yelled as the others repeated the last part before activating the Lion Laser and blasting Vexacus, but he swung around his sword and deflected each hit.

Shane took out the Lightning Riff Blaster with his Ninja Sword plugged in as he strummed it. Once the Mammoth Zord was summoned, the megazord jumped onto it's back.

"Mammoth Zord!" The rangers called before firing another large blast at Vexacus, who cried out in pain.

"Land Shark Attack!" Vexacus cried as his land shark hit the Thunder Storm Megazord and separated them into two megazords. "Victory is mine!" He laughed as the megazords got up.

"I don't think so!" Hunter exclaimed

"It's Thunder Time!" Blake yelled as he loaded a power disk into the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!" He announced and summoned the Serpent Sword.

The Thunder Megazord charged at Vexacus and slashed his chest before flipping over and grabbing him. The Thunder Megazord used the Serpent Zord and slashed Vexacus again as a purple glow came out from his chest. "Goodbye Thunder Rangers!" Vexacus yelled as he used his sword and trapped the Thunder Megazord.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane realized as Tori gasped.

"Get out of there!" Dustin called.

A white ball of light came out from Vexacus and sped into the forest before forming the shape of a body as the glow disappeared and Dawn was left in its place. Dawn groaned a little as she sat up and looked down at her body. "Huh? I thought I was dead." She mumbled before looking up and seeing Vexacus and the Thunder Megazord explode. "Hunter, no!" Dawn cried as she watched.

* * *

The rangers opened their visors as they ejected from their megazord and arrived at the Thunder Megazord wreckage before contacting Cam. "Cam, we've reached the Thunder Megazord wreckage. It doesn't look good." Shane stated.

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked.

"_I'm getting heat signatures in the area, but there's a lot of interference." _Cam told them. _"I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

"Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to Ops and regroup." Shane decided as he cut his and Cam's connection.

Dawn was hiding behind a tree and heard the rangers' conversation with Cam before she frowned a sighed a bit.

"Is anyone there?" Dustin asked as he heard something and looked around a little. "Wait a minute, Dawn?"

The Wind Rangers' eyes widened as they saw Dawn step out from behind the tree with a nervous smile on her face. "Uh, hi..."

"No offense or anything, but you should be dead." Shane stated as he looked at Dawn.

"Maybe she's a ghost!" Dustin suggested as he tried poking Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes and slapped Dustin's hand away. "I'm not a ghost, Dustin! It's really me."

"But, how?" Tori wondered.

"I don't know. One minute, I'm dying. The next thing I know, I wake up in the forest and see the Vexacus and the Thunder Megazord blow up." Dawn remembered and she thought for a minute. "I think somehow when I supposedly 'died', my spirit got trapped in my power disk. When it got destroyed with Vexacus, I guess I gained back my physical form. Although, I don't think I have my original powers anymore, but I still some of Cam's Samurai Power. Besides that, I'm officially mortal."

"The important thing is that you're alive again." Tori said as she, Dustin, and Shane hugged Dawn and all of them smiled.

"So, mind telling me what's new?" Dawn asked when all of them let go.

"Well, the US Action Games were earlier today." Dustin stated.

Dawn smiled a little and turned to Dustin. "Oh yeah, I remember that Kelly was sponsoring you."

"Are you kidding me?!" Dustin asked as the others laughed.

"Come on, let's get to Ops and see if Cam found any trace of Blake and Hunter." Shane suggested as the others nodded and all of them left the wreckage.

* * *

Once all four of them walked through the secret entrance, they saw that Ninja Ops had been destroyed and was completely abandoned. "What happened?" Shane wondered.

"It's trashed!" Dustin realized.

"No..." Tori frowned as she looked.

"Cam? Sensei? Cyber Cam?" Dawn called but she didn't hear a reply. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry, they'll be here somewhere." Shane insisted.

"They have to be." Tori agreed as all of them searched. "If anyone can survive this, it's Cam and Sensei."

As Dawn looked around, she couldn't help but let some tears slip from her eyes. "No, don't cry. Come on, cheer up. Everything will be fine, we promise." Dustin told Dawn as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to make her feel better.

"Don't worry. Without my powers, I'm allowed to feel sad again. And I have about 484 years of sadness in me." Dawn sniffed as she wiped her tears and the three ninjas comforted her.


	25. Storm Before the Calm Part II

**Wow, I can't believe this is the final chapter!**

**I'd just like to thank** _DJ Scales, CamaroDude1989, DeathFic21, dream lightning, Dunk234, DustinHunterPRNS, eclipsex.x, FanficFanaticGirl131, FSfanforlife, graciegirl000, grapejuice101, Hershey gurl, ironhideandratchet4ever, Jessfairy28, MysticRyter, Pandapanda-chan, sardellihalas, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, trinaa95, Twister14,_ _unpaidcyber1, _**and** _Wildwindstar _**for following or adding this to their faves. I'd also like to thank any reviewers and readers that have supported me and my story no matter how bad it started out.**

**REMINDER: I'll be posting the Dino Thunder sequel later tonight, so that's something to look forward to**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and remember to review you thoughts on the chapter or the overall story**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

* * *

"This can't be how it ends." Shane insisted as he tried to lift a piece of a wall.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Hunter wondered as he and Blake walked into the place.

The three Wind Rangers looked over and smiled when they saw Hunter and Blake were okay. "You guys made it!" Dustin grinned. "We thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected." Blake explained

Hunter looked past the rangers and noticed Dawn was in the room. "Dawn?" He asked as he walked over to her and Blake looked surprised too.

"Hi there." Dawn greeted with a small smile on her face.

"I don't get it." Hunter shook his head in confusion. "How can you be here?"

"When I died, I think my spirit went inside my power disk. When it got destroyed in the fight with Vexacus, I guess I gained back my physical form." Dawn explained. "The thing is, I don't have my powers anymore. I'm mortal again, so I'm allowed to feel sad, I can age again, you get it. I'm still a ranger though, considering I still have some of the Samurai Power that Cam gave me."

"I still can't believe you're alive. I missed you like crazy." Hunter said before pulling Dawn's locket out of the pocket and put it around Dawn's neck. "You know, I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled as Hunter held her hand and he smiled back at her.

"Look, I'm really glad to see you again, Dawn, and I hate to interrupt the moment, but can we please focus here?" Blake interrupted Hunter and Dawn, who let go of each others' hands and nodded. "Anyway, where's Cam?"

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Dawn frowned and looked down a bit at the mention of Cam's name. "Sensei?" Hunter asked instead.

"Lothor got here before we did." Dustin stated. "We're too late."

"Better late than never, I always say." Sensei said with a grin as he came out and he was human again.

The Wind Rangers turned and smiled happily. "Sensei!" They exclaimed as they ran over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, and in your human form this time." Dawn smiled since it was hers, Blake's, and Hunter's first time seeing Sensei human, except for when Dawn went back in time with Cam and met him when he was younger.

"It's a pleasure to see you alive and well too, Dawn." Sensei nodded.

"So, how are you normal again?" Dustin asked Sensei.

"Lothor's blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form." Sensei explained to the rangers.

"But, where's Cam?" Tori asked.

Sensei looked down and frowned as he thought of his son. "He has been captured."

"We'll get him back." Tori assured him.

"It will not be easy, Tori." Sensei told the water ninja. "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil."

Dawn's eyes widened. "My vision is coming true." She stated. "Remember right before I died, how I told you guys that the final battle with Lothor would be soon? It's happening now."

"I thought the Abyss was just Ninja Folklore." Blake assumed.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei started. "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway. A gateway that once opened will allow all evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is at full capacity." Sensei stated. "Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force."

Dawn looked down slightly. "The Samurai Amulet."

"Yes." Sensei nodded. "I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss, and allow the army of evil to enter our world."

* * *

The rangers were still the at the wreckage of Ninja Ops and were sitting around. "We have to stop the Abyss from opening." Shane told his teammates. "There has to be a way."

"We need help." Dawn insisted. "Ninja help."

"And where are we gonna find that?" Shane asked.

"Lothor's ship." Hunter answered. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there."

The Wind Rangers stood up and Dustin grinned a little. "We can take the Dragon Force Vehicle!" He suggested.

"I don't think so." Dawn told the others. "If anyone is taking that thing up to Lothor's ship, I am. Besides, I owe it to Cam that I became a ranger, so I want to be the one to save him.

"No way, it's too dangerous." Hunter insisted. "You just came back to life, I'm not gonna lose you again. I'll go save the students. After all, I know my way around the Lothor's ship."

"Please, I'm not weak!" Dawn scoffed. "I'm capable of going up there alone."

The two of them started arguing a bit until Blake stopped them. "You guys know the Dragon Force Vehicle has about five seats, right? Meaning both of you can go." He reminded Dawn and his brother.

"I'm driving!" Dawn decided as she looked at Hunter. "Called it."

"The Dragon Force Vehicle is in the Zord Bay." Sensei told Hunter and Dawn. "Be careful, and thank you for your courage."

Dawn smiled a bit and nodded. "You can thank us when we come back."

"Let's go." Hunter said as he and Dawn ran to the Zord Bay.

* * *

Once they got onto Lothor's ship, Dawn and Hunter hid behind a column as they watched Choobo and some kelzaks run by, saying how the ship was about to self-destruct. "Great, ticking clock on top of everything else." Hunter grumbled once Choobo and the kelzaks were gone.

"We better find Cam, and fast." Dawn decided as the two of them ran through the ship.

"This way!" Hunter instructed as the two of them made it to the main area of the ship.

The two of them found Cam tied to a column and Marah and Kapri were tied to another. "Cam!" Dawn called as she and Hunter ran over to him.

"D-Dawn?" Cam asked, clearly confused. "How are alive?"

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, we're here to save you." Dawn as she and Hunter untied Cam.

"Thanks, guys." Cam said once he was free.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Marah insisted.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the space ninja. "Why shouldn't we? May I remind you that you used me and Dustin?" She pointed out. "Not to mention you broke his heart!"

Cam sighed a little. "Despite that, they're still family." He stated as Marah and Kapri smiled.

The three rangers walked over to Marah and Kapri and untied them. "Thank you, thank you so much." Kapri said as Hunter untied her.

A section of the ship exploded as the five of them stumbled a bit. "Okay, we better release those ninja students and get out of here pronto!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Can you tell me how to release the ninja student pods?" Cam asked Marah and Kapri.

"Hey, you know the yellow ranger? Dustin, right?" Marah asked, ignoring Cam's question. "I know I broke his heart and everything, but he's really cute and I was just wondering-"

"Can we talk about this later?!" Dawn interrupted, getting annoyed.

"Well someone died and woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Marah muttered, making Dawn roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Choobo appeared in front of all of them. "Hello! Going somewhere?" He asked as a bunch of kelzaks appeared. "And I see you have some new friends? This should be fun!"

"For old times sake?" Hunter asked Dawn.

"You know it." Dawn smirked.

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

After morphing, Dawn drew her sword while Hunter took out his Thunder Staff before both of them started fighting the kelzaks. Cam fought some kelzaks too and avoided the occasional hits from Choobo. As the rangers continued fighting, some parts of the ship continued to explode.

"Hey, cousin," Marah started as she made her way towards Cam. "If you blow that console, it'll short out the ships's main operating systems and release all the ninja students." She explained as she pointed at the console.

"You really aren't that dumb." Cam realized.

"Yeah, I know. I keep telling people that, but no one ever listens to me." Marah said with a hint annoyance in her voice.

The ship rocked again as Cam turned to Hunter and Dawn. "Guys, you gotta blow up the console!" He instructed.

"Good thing I've been working on a faster way to summon the Lightning Riff Blaster." Dawn said as she pressed a button on her morpher and the Lightning Riff Blaster appeared in front of her before she turned to Hunter. "Mind helping me fire this thing?"

"You got it!" Hunter nodded as he stood by Dawn's side.

"Lightning Riff Blaster, Laser Mode!" Dawn and Hunter called as they aimed the weapon at the console. "Fire!" They commanded as Dawn pulled the trigger and they blew up the console.

Once the ninja students were released, Choobo and the kelzaks disappeared as the the columns that held up the place started to fall. "Run!" Hunter cried as all of them started running.

"Teleporting, now!" Cam commanded as he pressed a button on a device and all five of them were teleported into the Dragon Force Vehicle.

Just as Lothor's ship exploded, all the ninja students got out just in time, and so did the rangers, and Marah and Kapri.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, the rangers watched as their zords got destroyed with Lothor's megazord, and the Abyss of Evil started to open up. "Not good." Dustin muttered as they watched all the monsters they defeated fly out of the Abyss.

"This is brutal." Blake stated as the four of them opened their visors.

"Tell me about it!" Tori agreed.

"They're back." Shane said as they saw every single monster they've ever faced land on the ground in front of them.

Lothor laughed evilly as he walked over and stood in front of his army. "How does it feel to fail, rangers?"

"You should know." Shane assumed as he glared at Lothor.

"Not this time." Lothor shook his head.

"Ready?" Shane asked his teammates, who nodded, as all of them closed their visors and drew their swords and staff.

"Destroy them." Lothor ordered as the aliens charged at the rangers.

As the rangers fought, they were easily overwhelmed by the amount of aliens. It wasn't long until all four of them ended up on the ground, surrounded by all the aliens. Suddenly, a giant laser came from above as all of them looked up to see Hunter on his Ninja Glider Cycle. "Mind if I play through?" He asked.

"You will never stop me!" Lothor insisted.

"But we will!" Dawn stated as she appeared, leading all the formerly captured ninja students.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Lothor exclaimed when he noticed Dawn.

"You can't keep a good ranger down!" Dawn grinned underneath her helmet as she and the ninjas got into fighting stances.

Hunter jumped off his Glider Cycle and landed on the ground next to the other rangers. "Battalizer!" Shane called on his battalizer, while Lothor's called Choobo and the kelzaks.

"Attack!" Lothor ordered as the kelzaks and aliens charged at the rangers and ninja students.

Most of the ninja students were able to throw a couple of kelzaks and aliens back into the Abyss.

Dawn was currently fighting against Vexacus. "I see you're still alive and well, white ranger." Vexacus growled a bit. "Looks like I'll have to kill you again!"

"In your dreams, you bloody fish-freak!" Dawn exclaimed as she drew her sword, which charged with white electricity. "Samurai Sword, Full Power!" She cried as she leapt into the air and slashed Vexacus before kicking him into the Abyss. "Good riddance!"

Meanwhile, Tori was by the skateboarding ramp as she flipped over multiple times and avoided several blasts from some of the aliens.

Dustin had split himself in two and fought double the amount of monsters he could usually handle.

Blake flipped off a ramp and threw his Thunder Staff (which was in its Tornado Star mode) at some of the kelzaks, slashing them in the process, before he caught it.

Hunter drove his Thunder Staff into the ground and used it to spin around while kicking multiple aliens, before landing on the ground again.

Shane activated the flight mode on his battalizer and flew into the sky, before shooting a giant laser beam at the remaining alien generals. Lothor growled a it before firing a blast of energy at Shane, knocking him out of the sky and crashing on top of a haystack.

"He destroyed the battalizer." Shane realized when he noticed his was in his regular ranger form, while the other rangers ran over to his side.

Lothor flipped over and landed in front of the rangers, who got into fighting stances and prepared to fight. Lothor made the first move and attacked,defeating the Thunder Rangers first. "Enough! It's time to finish you off!" Lothor yelled as he took out the Samurai Amulet. "Give me those ranger powers!"

The amulet glowed green as Blake and Hunter moaned. "I can't take it!" Hunter cried in pain.

"It's too strong!" Blake winced as he and Hunter demorphed and fell to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Dawn yelled as she charged at Lothor, who caught her wrist.

Lothor held up the amulet, which glowed again, as Dawn screamed. "Not again!" She muttered as she demorphed and Lothor threw her to the ground.

"Dawn!" Hunter called.

"I'm fine." Dawn said as she struggled to sit up. "At least I'm not dead."

"Nothing can stop the Power of the Amulet." Lothor stated. "Not even a user of its power!"

Suddenly, Cam jumped out and faced Lothor. "We'll see about that." He said, but Lothor fired a beam of energy at Cam, sending him flying into the air befdrop crashing onto the ground.

Cam winced a bit as Lothor laughed and flew over to finish the job. "Goodbye, nephew." Lothor raised his red glowing hand.

Before Lothor could do anything, the Wind Rangers got in between him and Cam. "He's not going anywhere!" Shane stated.

"Fine, I'll take you in his place!" Lothor decided as he raised the amulet and drained Shane, Tori, and Dustin of their ranger powers.

Lothor watched as the injured powerless rangers regrouped. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" He asked before firing another beam.

An explosion went off behind the rangers, as they screamed and stumbled to the ground, but all of them stood up anyway and got into fighting stances again. The seven of them charged at Lothor, but once again, each of them failed and ended up yet again on the ground. "I have your ranger powers!" Lothor laughed as he watched Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand up. "You are at mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Shane insisted.

Lothor just grinned in amusement. "What can you do to me without your powers?"

"We may not be Power Rangers," Shane started. "But we still have power!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

Lothor watched as the wind started to swirl around him. "Ninja Powers!" The three Wind Ninjas cried as they raised their fingertips, which glowed their signature colors, before pointing them at Lothor, and shooting their element at him.

Dawn, Hunter, Blake, and Cam watched as Lothor was picked up and dropped into the Abyss, which exploded and closed up with Lothor trapped inside.

"What happened?" Tori asked as the seven former rangersregrouped and the ninjas students walked over too.

"Lothor's Evil." Blake realized. "It must've overloaded the Abyss."

"By the looks of it, it imploded on itself." Dawn added.

"So, he's gone?" Dustin asked. "He's really gone?"

"I believe so." Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter asked as he looked down at his morpher.

Shane looked at his morpher too before looking at where the Abyss was, as the realization came to him. "They're gone too."

* * *

A couple of days later, the US Action Games opened up again after being postponed. "Check it!" Hunter grinned as he, Blake, and Dustin walked over to Tori, Dawn, and Kelly.

"3rd place." Dawn smiled when she noticed Dustin's trophy. "Congratulations!"

"That's awesome!" Tori commented.

"My boy came through." Blake said as he patted Dustin's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you changed to freestyle." Kelly told Dustin with a smile. "You've got a real career ahead of you."

Shane ran over to the others, and he had a large grin on his face too. "You guys will not believe this. You know the people from Truth Trucks?" He asked as some of them nodded a bit. "They wanna sponsor me!" He announced as the others congratulated him. "National Tour and everything!"

"What did you say to them?" Kelly asked as all of them waited for an answer.

Shane just shrugged a bit and shook his head slightly, saying that he turned them down, and that he had better things to do.

* * *

The next day in the early afternoon, the former Power Rangers were at their graduation ceremony at the Wind Ninja Academy. "Shane Clarke." Sensei called first.

Shane walked towards the stage and accepted his scroll before bowing slightly and walking to the side. Shane went over the past months in his head and realized how much he and his friends had changed with their experiences as rangers. Shane smiled a bit as he remembered how he, Tori, and Dustin were the worst students at the Ninja Academy, and now they were early graduates that were about to become new Senseis at the school. He was proud knowing how far he and his friends have come.

"Tori Hanson." Tori smiled as she accepted her scroll from Sensei and bowed before standing next to Shane. As the realistic and sensible one of the group, Tori never would've believed the Power Rangers were real, but after becoming one, it was proven to be the best experience of her life. Even though their ranger journey was over, Tori knew that this was only the beginning of more adventures to come.

"Dustin Brooks." Dustin walked up to the stage with his signature grin and accepted his scroll before joining his two best friends on the side. Dustin remembered how he was always the 'comic-book geek' or the 'air-head' of the group. After everything that had happened since becoming a ranger, Dustin became a bit before responsible and learned to be proud of who he was. Sure he was occasionally confused, but he always knew how to make his friends smile.

"Blake Bradley." Blake stepped in front of the stage and accepted his scroll before bowing and walking to the side. Blake remembered the times when he was always the one that always followed his brother's lead. After joining the rangers, Blake was proud to know that he could do things on his own, and now that he was going to join Factory Blue, he knows he'll be fine. Of course, that doesn't mean he won't miss his friends...especially a certain Water Ninja that he planned on asking out before he left.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter smiled on the inside and he accepted his scroll from Sensei before he joined his friends on the side. For most of his life, Hunter was always used to doing everything by himself and relying on no one but his brother to help. After the past few months, Hunter knew that he would no longer have to be alone. He knew that he had friends, and he could trust them.

"Dawn Evenson." Dawn had a bright smile on her face and she accepted her scroll from Sensei. After 484 years of living in solitude, Dawn really did believe that she froze her heart, and that she couldn't care for anyone. When she came to Blue Bay Harbor, Dawn expected a small bit of excitement in her life, but she got something better. She got a family. And she wasn't planning on leaving them any time soon.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe." Cam wore a proud smile on his face as he looked up at his father and bowed before accepting his scroll. Cam knew his father never approved a life of danger for him, but after traveling back in time and becoming a ranger, Cam could definitely tell that he approved now. Even though his mother always wanted to keep him safe, Cam knew that his mom, Miko, would be proud if she could see him today.

The ninja students clapped as the former rangers smiled and looked at Sensei. "You have all earned the badge of honor that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei told the former rangers as he smiled. "I cannot be more proud of you, for the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you."

All seven of them raised their scrolls in the air and cheered. "Hey, Hunter?" Dawn asked as she looked at the former crimson ranger.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked as he smiled a bit.

Dawn smiled as she grabbed Hunter's jacket and pulled him forwards, kissing him on the lips for a couple of seconds and breaking it soon after. "Something tells me that was long overdue."

"I can easily agree with that." Hunter agreed as he grinned.

Dawn just laughed before the two of them kissed again.

* * *

Later on, Dawn and Hunter were walking together on the Wind Ninja Academy grounds. "So, that kiss back there...that was something." Hunter started.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "Believe it or not, that was actually my first kiss."

"So, let me get this straight. You're 501 years old, and this was your first kiss?" Hunter asked as he snickered slightly.

Dawn rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm lame. And since I'm mortal now, I'd prefer to think of myself as just 18 from now on." She decided. "So, is there anything new with you?"

"Yep. You're looking at the new Head Teacher of the Thunder Academy." Hunter said with a grin on his face.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Dawn smiled as she hugged Hunter. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Hunter said as he put his arm around Dawn's shoulder. "So, what about you?"

"Actually, I'm planning on having a senior year in high school. Considering I've never went to high school before, it might be a little fun." Dawn assumed. "I already enrolled myself yesterday, but I'm planning on going to high school in Reefside, not here in Blue Bay Harbor."

The two of them stopped walking at Hunter looked down at her. "What? So you're moving?"

"Relax, I'm not moving to Reefside." Dawn told Hunter. "I'm just going to school there. Besides, Sensei agreed to be my legal guardian now, so I'll still be living here. I'll just be gone in the morning and some of the afternoon."

"Isn't Reefside like almost an hour away from here?" Hunter pointed out.

"It's only a couple of seconds if you ninja streak." Dawn stated. "The reason I chose Reefside High is because Conner goes there. That way I already know someone."

"Either way, I'll still sorta miss you." Hunter said as he kissed Dawn's cheek.

Blake and Tori then joined the two of them. "So, how are the new love birds?" Blake teased a bit.

"Speaking of love birds, have you even had to courage to ask Tori out yet?" Hunter shot back.

"Actually, he has." Tori said as Blake placed his arm around her waist.

"Hold on, aren't you going to be touring with Factory Blue?" Dawn asked Blake.

"Yeah, but we'll make it work." Blake promised as he and Tori smiled at each other.

Shane and Dustin came over next. "So, you guys ready for this?" Shane asked he asked as all of them nodded.

* * *

"Keep it moving!" Cam instructed as he and Dawn watched the new students enter the Wind Ninja Academy. "New students, check in over there."

Cam had become Head Advisor at the academy. He wore a black and white robe, and was holding a clipboard. Cam and Dawn watched as Marah and Kapri entered the academy, looking like normal humans. Marah wore a black and orange ninja unform, while Kapri's was black and pink.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dawn muttered.

"Hey, we're family now, right?" Kapri pointed out as Dawn rolled her eyes slightly. Considering Sensei adopted Dawn, and Marah and Kapri were his nieces, that would make them her cousins. This also meant that Cam was technically her brother too.

"By the way, we really have to talk about these outfits." Marah added. "I think they make my ass look big."

"Not as big as your head." Kapri muttered as the two of them left.

Cam sighed a bit as Dawn patted his shoulder. "I kind of feel sorry for you, considering you'll be in charge of them. Don't worry though. After school, I'll try and help you handle them. I mean, what are siblings for?"

"Thanks." Cam said with a bit of relief.

As the last of the students came through, Cam and Dawn saw Kyle, Tally, and Eric run through the gate wearing black ninja uniforms. "You three?" Cam asked.

"Ninjas, dude." Eric grinned and nodded.

"No one says 'dude' anymore, Eric." Tally insisted.

"Hold on, Eric?" Dawn asked, recognizing the McKnight twin.

"Dawn?" Eric asked before the realization dawned on him. "No way, you were a Power Ranger! Dude, that's awesome!"

Dawn bit her lip slightly and shook her head a bit. "Yeah, it was. Um, can you do me a favor and not tell Conner about this?"

"No worries, my lips are sealed." Eric promised.

"Cone on, we better get going." Kyle told his two friends as the three of them entered the academy.

Cam sighed again as he watched them. "I don't think I can go through all this again."

"In that case, you can leave their training to the three new Senseis." Dawn decided when she saw Shane, Tori, and Dustin emerge in their new Sensei robes. "After all, the journey may be over, but you can't break up a winning team."

All seven former rangers smiled as they greeted each other and celebrated. Just like Dawn said, no matter what lies ahead in the future, they would always be a team and a family.


End file.
